Ever After Buddyfight!
by subterra59
Summary: When you wish for a little adventure, be sure to be careful what you wish for. A normal card game is turned into a reality, it's fate becomes lively. See the adventure of Ever After High having Future Card Buddyfight and a surprise to see.
1. Chapter 1

Something just came to mind like this and I wanted to try something new. This is going to be a little nuts to everyone, but I think I can make it worth it since it will probably or will be the first crossover.

Co-Writer and Artist Artzilla406

-0-0-0-0-

 **Future Card Buddyfight. A Trading Card Game which revolves using other cards from other worlds, battling one another to settle less violent confrontation or enjoyable fun. But not without having a Buddy at one side to be called in the most dire of time.**

 **Ancient World - A Defensive and Offensive tactic which focuses on a single large creature put in the center, acting as the frontline and final battle bunker with a heavy aftermath cost.**

 **Danger World - A Savage world where the strongest only rule with instinct and pure strength. Tactical wise is mostly to leave the center open to have the user wield a powerful weapon. Some utilize pure strength as the perfect defense or use one life to benefit another to win. It lacks ability power, but brute force is still a destructive tool.**

 **Dragon World - This world is well balanced for both Offensive and Defensive capabilities. Dragons to leave the center open with offensive items and defensive spells. Or Legendary heroes to synergize as a army of heroes with devastating power**

 **Darkness Dragon World - A darker version of Dragon World with synergetic balance, but in a darker sense. Cards sacrifice one or the others life to empower comrades to gain almost unstoppable effects.**

 **Dungeon World - A Tricks and Traps world filled with endless heroes and villains left and right. Monsters could be based off of real people and become heroes and adventurers. Other cards act like a game within the game, fun and enjoyable, a win/win for both players.**

 **Hero World - A Hero themed world to save the day in style. It revolves in synergy depending on each build, to transform to big machines, transform oneself into a hero, or bring out the big guns.**

 **Katana World - A feudal Japanese themed world both deceptive and offensive tactics. Some effects deliberate with the art of countering abilities with destructive force, or the effect to be offensive with katana weapon like items.**

 **Legend World - A Fantasy Knight themed world which themes mythology of all Earth's nations. Some take shape as gods, others mythical creatures, even legendary Knights of the Round Table. Some famous artifact items can become the key Buddy.**

 **Magic World - A world to have weak strength, but powerful magic abilities. In such demons and other monsters are trained to utilize magic in their own style with powerful effects, enough to topple the largest beings. The mind can destroy the strongest of armies.**

 **Star Dragon World - Another parallel world from Dragon World, but themed to be dragons, born or ascended to the stars. This world focuses on staying power with durable defense, and devastating offensive capabilities.**

 **All worlds have their strength and weaknesses, among restricted to a flag under their own domain, who is to say, another would break all boundaries.**

-0-0-0-0-

"Here I come!" said a short blond haired boy wearing a red and black shirt to represent hot rod flames and blue jeans. He held his hand up over a card in his right side of the board while in his left held 3 cards at the ready and 4 life points remaining. "Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!"!" The card on the table is a horizontal printed card as is turned vertical. "Attack Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII" sounding half confident and desperate to pull up a gamble, already destroying his own monsters in attempt to finish his opponent off, but with no avail.

His opponent is a black short cut haired boy with brown eyes, wearing a black shirt with the printed words with a on a white waving flag emblem along with jeans and sneakers. He facial expression is calm and looks down to his field, fifty card deck which is now halved with the remaining cards, five cards in hand with six cards in his gauge, a drop zone almost piled with cards, one monster at the center, and an unusual flag card.

 _The Chaos._

The flag which enables to use many cards, regardless of the restrictions from their worlds. But so long as they carry the symbol of the octagonal star with three eyes upon the bottom right corner of each card. This also allows the Flag to benefit the size restriction from 3 to the maximum of 99. However, _The Chaos_ may have utility, but unable to unlock true potential of all other worlds each card holds. _The Chaos_ may be powerful, but it restricts the user to only have four cards at the start of the game, for each powerful empire also has a weakness.

The calm opponent had used Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII's ability, CHAOS Drain to sacrifice three of his size 3 monsters to protect him. But in his mind, the monsters he used wish to protect their ally at all costs. A matter of preference is set aside, he looks took a card from his now 4 card hand. "I cast, Absolute Armor." a spell card which only be used when his only monster in his center. "Since Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!" attack cannot be nullified, I can still prevent my Geargods destruction."

The blond haired Buddyfighter groans, the horizontal card is an Impact Monster gave him an additional attack phase but failed. "I end my turn." he sighs in defeat, the chance of him losing increases, but he has five cards left in his hand.

The opposing fighter nods with a plain expression as he looks down to his field. "Draw," he draws from his deck and puts the card in hand, then taking another card and puts it into the gauge to draw and additional card. "Charge and draw." he said and looks at the field. "I call to the second center to pay 1 gauge, CHAOS Kalvados." he places a size 3 monster from Star Dragon World in front of Geargod. CHAOS territory, an ability specifically to the Geargods archetype which allows to hold an additional Center space. "I pay 2 gauge to call CHAOS Lumiere to the right. If summoned I can destroy a monster you control." Another size 3 monster, this time from Dungeon World. Tom groans and sends his impact monster to the drop zone "And I enter the battle phase and activate Geargod VII's ability to summon a Chaos monster without paying the Call Cost, CHAOS Valvaros to the left." he then sets a third monster from Ancient World in his left spot. "When he's summoned I get to look the top five cards of my deck and rearrange them and draw a card." he said as he arranges the five cards and puts it back in the deck and drew a card.

" _To think I've just destroyed his monsters from last turn and here they are."_ The blond fighter thoughts and recalls his last turn. _"He used Population Reduction to sacrifice his monster in order for me to miss, another is an effect to call a monster from a soulguard, Chaotic Pain to increase his gauge, and Machining Sacrifice to sacrifice and call another monster and so on."_ he grunts and has the defensive cards needed in his hand. " _I just need to hold out just a little longer."_

The calm opponent reaches to his center Star Dragon World Monster. "CHAOS Kalvadros attacks fighter." he said plainly, holding his plain facial expression.

"Counter Cast," the fire shirt wearing boy raises a card from his hand. "Blue Dragon Shield." he nullifies the attack and increases his gauge by 1, luckily it is not a link attack or it would have been trouble for him. "Ok, Chris, drop the poker face before I slap you to meet Michael Jackson, this isn't the anime where you become Wisdom!" he threatens with irritation, words holding not bluff to ready his slapping hand.

"Ok, ok! Sorry Tom," The calm opponent was no more with hands raised in surrender, let out a small smile, breaking his poker face as it grew to a grin from a serious look to a gullible average personality. "Last night my cousin wanted me to teach him how to hold a poker face for his Yu-Gi-Oh tournament coming up." he said with more enjoyment and passion. "CHAOS Lumiere will attack the fighter."

"Ah ha!" Tom pulls out another card from his hand. "Sun Dragon Shield!" he nullifies another attack. He charges another Gauge by 1 and gains an additional life by 1 from 5 to 6. "Oh yeah, how is Martin?"

Chris, or his full name as Christian Davis said as he looks down to the field and taps CHAOS Lumiere twice. "He's doing well, Double Attack."

"Take it." Tom said and scribbles the points down from 6 to 4. "What deck is he using."

"I forgot, I retired Yu-Gi-Oh remember." The Chaos user said and goes for his left monster. "CHAOS Valvaros attacks the center." he said and turns the Ancient World creature.

"2 damage." Tom said and drops his remaining health points from 4 to 2 . "Oh yeah, the link summoning age, sorry about that bro."

"It's cool, at least I had a good run," He then grabs his Geargod VII. "Geargod VII attacks center."

"Cast, White Dragon Shield." Tom denies the last attack, able to fight another turn. "Must be my lucky day." he smiles that today he is going to win this tie breaker.

"Nope, Final Phase," Chris pays 2 of his gauge and pulls out a horizontal printed card. An Impact Card like the Impact Monster which Tom recently had, only to be cast after the battle phase with devastating damage or effects. "Cast, Forced Global Shutdown, I deal damage to your opponent equal to the total critical of all monsters on my center!" he roars in trumphent and shows Tom the card. Since Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII and CHAOS Kalvadros are in the center and the total critical is 5 and Tom's life count is 1, Chris wins this round.

The shock expression was so great his eyes nearly bugged out. "OH MY GOOOOODDD!" He cries and gently slams his own head to the table and lets out a cry. "I was so close, oh the humanity!"

Chris looks at him with a pity but sportsmanship like expression, putting the Impact card in the drop zone and gathers his cards. "There, there," he tries to reassure him. "At least you beat me last time, I had time to adjust to beat you."

"Yeah that's true." Tom recovers, looking at his watch, "I got to go," he said and packs up. "I need to pick up my sis from her friends."

"Alright, you take care dude." Chris then gathers his belongings as well, his time and place is needed elsewhere. "Hey, safe travels."

"You too."

The two friends finished packing their cards, they clasp their hands together for one final farewell and soon leave in different paths.

Christian Davis is a sixteen year old teen with a to path and success, but what is not to say to have a little trading card hobby to let loose. He walks out of a game store after purchasing some booster packs, and heads out home. The user of the Chaos flag likes playing as the bad guy sometimes, but he still sees good in them. In his mind and preference, he would believe the monsters of the different worlds have their free will much like their counterparts like the Thunder Empire, Executioners, as well the Guardians.

Looking up to the sky, a part of him wishes for something more, an adventure like Dungeon World, or visit Hero World as well. But the dream is so far away to catch, and could only be seen in mind and fantasy for Chris to look down… only to see the ground with miles of trees… 500 feet in the air.

-0-0-0-0-

Down on ground level is the new world, a world called Ever After. A realm where fairytales in such like Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and The Little Mermaid are all real and live happily ever after. For generations, the mantle of becoming the character of the heritage story is educated to the younger.

This is where Ever After High teaches the students about their heritage, learn to rescue or be rescued while also learning the fundamental extra curricular subjects. A path followed to be loved like their parents for heritage, dreams, or power. These students are called the Royals of Ever After High.

However, many other students never wanted to be like their parents, nor wanted to end in a terrible events. To either deny being a villain to becoming their own person, as well hiding their secrets to try to live out their happily ever after. These are the Rebels of Ever After High.

A war had sparked within the school, and one of the less violent ways is by doing so is… Future Card Buddyfight.

 _Female Narrator: Seriously, the writer wants to do this? What is he thinking?_

 _Male Narrator: He's trying something new, give him a break to try and rewrite his stories._

 _Female Narrator: So he hit a block, there's a lot of stories piling up in his brain he could use._

 _Brooke Paige: Have you seen his work study? It's so messy, I can't remember what color his carpet was in the first place?_

 _Male Narrator: It's true, I think I saw him walk like a zombie grabbing his coffee while at it his back face stained with printed words backwards._

 _Brooke Paige: I think I saw one of the words to be Kamen Rider:-_

 _Female Narrator: Alright, alright! Let's get this story going._

-0-0-0-0-

"IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE TALKING, START NARRATING, FALLING TO MY DOOM HERE!" Chris yells at the Narrators directly looking at the sky, fear, adrenaline, fear, and despair while plummeting with gravity to the ground.

Did I mention fear?

Suddenly, the inside of his backpack began to glow bright white, it soon burst out a forced opened zipper and flew out beside him. It light turned into a ball expanded exponentially large which could tower a castle. A colossal machine with gears running all over its body, as well four large arms orbit around it as one of them caught the falling human gently in its metallic hand. Chris thought it was the end for him and closed his eyes before he was caught, however, he when he was caught in a gentle solid steel grasp, he felt safe and opened his eyes which turned to disbelief.

Right now, the Christian Davis, is looking directly at his own Buddy he used on earth, the one and only… Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII, the primordial machine god of _The Chaos_ flag. "G-Geargod?"

The giant machine god of _Chaos_ looks down at the human with its green cyclops eye, staring at him as the gears on its body slowly spin in motion. _**"...Yes…"**_ it said softly as its optics adjust carefully, it's point of view zooms closer to observe the human. _**"...Who...Are...You?..."**_

The human could not help but look at the giant machine as well. Starting from its head it has one green eye like a cyclops with two horns which curved up to nearly a complete circle. Its body is quite large and circular with gears cranking in its shoulder, back and lower waist and a larger gear on its back. However, instead of the four large metal arms attached to its shoulder, they freely move and float around as it orbits close to Geargod's giant body. "I...My name is Chris, Christian Davis." he stummers at first as his shock subsides a little. "Y-you're my Buddy… but in a card form."

" _ **...Christian…Davis..."**_ Geargod processes the name in its data banks, it's eye blinks bright green for a moment. _**"...Acknowledge...I will be your Buddy…"**_ it said without hesitation, the tone from the machine seem quite… happy…

Chris blinks a few times as he is still staring at Geargod, wondering if this is a dream at all… but it is not. His his touch from his hands feeling the cold metal surface, the sun's rays and the wind… all real. He stood up on the palm of Geargod's hand, feeling the joy of dreams becoming reality and could not hold his smile. "...Yeah…" he closes his eyes and lets out the biggest smile he could muster. "I guess I am."

-0-0-0-0-

On the ground levels within the forest, it is peaceful as it is filled with magical creatures and untouched beautiful flora. The rivers are clean and fresh with fish swimming around, and the birds chirping freely as they flew in the air from tree to tree however they please. All is peaceful… however… one little mortal being seems to not enjoy the peace at all.

One the dirt road came a young teen girl and a small humanoid armored dragon. The girl with long purple hair with white pale skin, wearing a dark dragon scale and feathered fashion clothing with spikes studs and chains. Next to her is a small humanoid armored dragon which is only as tall to her knees. It is has grey scales and black armor, as well having a set of horns poking out both sides of out of the helmet.

This is Raven Queen… Daughter of the Evil Queen and the Good King… Unlike her mother who seeks out destruction and a grand reputation of being the _Evilest_ being all over the world, however, she prefers to live a life not being evil and wishes to do good instead… however… not everyone sees it her way at all. Many believe she is just trying to be _nice_ and _good_ so she can manipulate them and take over the Ever After like her mother, however, some see it her way and wanted to live out their lives as well.

"My lady, it is alright," The small dragon said with a warm and assuring voice as who waddles next to her. This is Raven's most loyal companion and Buddy, the great Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon. He once served Raven's mother until her banishment and now serves the next heir and Daughter of the Evil Queen. However, his intentions have changed drastically when he sees Raven's point of view of the goodness she has in her heart. If not for her, he along with the Purgatory Knights would forever be lost and be destroyed. "Whatever Headmaster Grimm had said is blasphemy, no one should disappear for not signing the book."

"But what if he said is true." Raven looks even more depressed and stops to look down to her raised hands. After an incident with "I don't want to be evil, I don't want anything to do with hurting Apple…" she clenches her hands into softly grip fists. "I don't want to end up like my mother."

Demios uses his wings and flies up to his buddie's hands, having his tiny claws holding her hands to allow them to ease up before they pierce deeper through the skin which could draw blood. "Lady Raven, you are not-no, never like your mother." he said as he did get the Daughter of the Evil Queen to look at the tiny black dragon. "No one is going to happen to you, Headmaster Grimm, or anyone else we know of." Demios words are soft and true, comforting his buddies heart to see Raven with a small smile. "I will do everything I could to protect you."

Raven smiles at her Buddy, letting go of his claws and giving him a heartwarming hug. "Thank you Demios."

"No," The Purgatory Knights Leader said and returns the hug with his tiny arms. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

However, the peaceful times had passed when both non evil characters felt a huge gust of wind. Raven stumbles as she is nearly carried off by the wind, only to be saved by the no long small Buddy which transformed into a tall 9 foot anthropomorphic dragon with a large sword in his right hand and held the Daughter of the Evil Queen carefully in his left arm.

"Are you alright my lady?" Demios said now in his true fighting form, looking down to see Raven recovering.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Raven said and looks up, only to see a large mechanical figure. "Demios, look!?"

The dragon knight of Darkness Dragon World looks up to see the giant machine as well, eyes widened to see the unfamiliar creature. The colossal machine was hovering about 80 feet above the forest floor, it has three arms which float around as it stares at the fourth's hand and nothing more. "What is that," he said with utter confusion. "I've never seen a creature like that in my lifetime?"

Raven squints to see the giant mechanical creature, it was not the hugeness which is close to rival a resident Giant which caught her attention, but what is on the machine's hand is what appears to be a human. "Let's take a closer look?" She said as her curiosity rose to the point where fear is never in her diction.

"W-wha, my lady are you sure?" Demios said with concern as he tightens the grip of his sword in hand. "What if it attacks and hurts you?"

"If we don't then Headmaster Grimm will instantly call that thing a threat and try to start a war with it." Raven points it out. "Besides, I have you to protect me?" she said eagerly.

Demios process what Raven said, it is true that Grimm or anyone else would be afraid and would attack it before getting answers, he could only acknowledge and sighs. "As you wish my lady."

"I promise I'll be the first one to say sorry if we're attacked." The Daughter of the Evil Queen smiles as her Buddy takes her up to the sky and head towards the giant gear machine with caution, hopefully it would not shoot them down before making peace with it.

-0-0-0-0-

Out about half a mile from a large castle, which is also known to be a school called Ever After High. A school built for young teenagers to take up the roles of their fairytale parents, such as Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, even Goldilocks and the Three Bears. However, it is not always sugar and sweet as some of the villains or heroes either do not wish to harm people and do what they feel what is right.

In recent events had caused almost half of the school to go into chaos, mainly because of Raven Queen. Ever since her questioning of denying to sign the Storybook of Legends, everyone started to ask questions themselves, or fear Raven Queen even more. However, a there are some students who are very close to Raven very well support her idea. Some wish to no harm anyone else, others wanted to follow their own path.

One in particular, is the leader of the known follow their destiny, wishing for her happiness to come true. The princess of royalty has long blonde curly hair, fitted with a bow and small crown on top. She has pale white skin and has bright blue eyes which takes up after her mother. She wears a red lace like dress but more moderate, such as the skirt is raised to her knees and lacks the sleeves, however, the princess does wear white leggings and red heels. This is Apple White, Daughter of Snow White. Her dream is to become like her mother, to have her prince charming to fall in love with, and have a castle of her dreams, there is just one problem… She needs the Evil Queen to poison her into a deep slumber for and be awakened with a true love's kiss from a prince. And the that would be Revan Queen who refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends.

Apple sighs as she walks to the entrance of her school while her mind ponders the many possibilities. Many subjects that dwelled her mind believe this was all Raven's plan to do something evil, however, apart of her mind also believes her dream would never come true of she does not sign her story. This may be the first time someone would ever deny their destiny, even so, how will they live out their lives without their happy ending?

"Oh what to do?" The blonde princess of Snow White sighs with worry.

Next to her is a small green device which looks like a Mirrorphone, but the top corner has wings and the screen shows an apple tied in a ribbon. This is the Koyomi-Class Fifth Fleet, Satsuki of Hero World. "Not to worry my lady," said the floating device. "Raven could be suffering some delirium from being evil?"

"Maybe," Apple said with worry, "If she doesn't sign her story, I won't be able to get my happy ending with Daring or my Prince."

"Like your mother said, you are a Snow White," Satsuki said with an assuring voice, she orbits to be in front of her as both of them are at the entrance of the school on the top stairs. "You are to achieve greatness and ambition, why else would I be your Buddy?"

Apple smiles as she felt better, for all her life, one of the most powerful monsters in Hero World came to her for not power, but her intellect and heart. "Thank you Satsuki, you're the best."

"Am I ever?" The Buddy blushes and the screen pops out. "Oh, which reminds me, Briar is meeting you soon."

"Apple!" The Daughter of Snow White looks down at the bottom of the steps to see a tan skin princess with long brown hair. There are shades fitted over her head as well a rose themed dress and heels. Her best friends forever after, Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Next to her is a small orange dragon a red and white jack with a white bandana. Brair's Buddy, Dragon Kid, Ricky from Ancient World.

Apple smiles even more and walks down the and hugs her friend. "Hey Briar," she looks down to see Ricky who waved hello. "Hey Ricky."

"Good to see you too Big sis Apple, Big Sis Briar's been worried about you from yesterday?" Ricky implied of Briar's thoughts, half asleep most of the day but extremely good hearing and word gets around really fast for her. Unlike most buddies, he was born out of an egg, and Briar was the first one he sees and imprinted to her, the nickname Big Sis was the first which came out as well some other cards from his egg to suit her likes and needs in Buddyfighting.

Briar smiles and picks up Ricky and gave him a light hug which the little dragon felt a warm feeling of affection and giggles. "You are my BFFA after all," she said and looks at Apple, "Any news of Raven?"

"No," The Daughter of Snow White sighs and shakes her head. "No, I haven't seen her at all this morning," a frown grew and looks at the school. "I was trying to talk to her, but I couldn't find her anywhere?"

Briar now with a puzzled look, Rickly looks up with his blue eyes with a curious look. "Maybe she needed to be alone Big Sis?"

"Maybe you're right my wittle dragon." Briar snuggles her Buddy, earning another fit of giggles.

Apple smiles at her BFFA bonding with her Buddy, however, a huge gust of wind blew over across Ever After, it was so strong it nearly made the three little pigs fly off the ground but saved by a white furred three headed armored wolf. However a third little piggy was missed but soon was caught by a girl with a red hood, if looked closely, you can see a light tan skin girl white with black hair which also has a white streak. This is Armorknight Cerberus and Cerise Hood, one of the ranking Rebel Buddyfighters in Ever After.

Some of the residents held onto anything which is grounded to the earth, from lamposts to even the large stone statues as well fo those who have large Buddies grabbed onto their friends and nearby students and residents whom could not hold on. When the wind died down, everyone is safe and sound as their feet belong to the ground as fliers have leveled themselves to their own altitude.

Apple, Briar, Satsuki and Ricky opened their eyes to be surrounded and safe by three large anthropomorphic dragons wearing slightly tattered duster cloaks. The first one looked like his hairs are shaped into a red mohawk and along with extremely sharp shades over his eyes. The second appears to be black and yellow with a hint of orange on his facial area, to almost represent lightning bolts. The third appears to be the most muscular and wild like as to have long spiked red hair and two large golden gauntlets on his arms. These are Briar's secondary and bodyguard buddies, Bash Dragon Emperor Champion Lord, Wicked dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle, and Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King.

"You alright Big Sis's?" Billion Knuckle said with concern as Champion Lord checked for any injuries on them.

Briar sighs and was able to lightly bonk Champion Lord to cease and desist his search scanners. "We're fine, thanks you guys."

"What was that?" Apple dusted her skirt and looks around, "Satski, scan the area for any unknown anomalies?"

"Yes my lady." Satski's screen changed to a radar and began to scan all over Book End.

Gang the King stepped back and looked around the area until his eyes are trained to the forest area of the school. "Whatever it was, the atmosphere felt different now?"

A set of rushing footsteps is heard for the group to see a "Apple!" She turns to see her future prince charming. A young teen boy about the age of 16, he has short wavy blond hair with pale blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a crown over his head as he wears a jacket with printed letters of EAH, the acronym for Ever After High, as well high top sneakers and blue jeans. On his hip is a golden sheath and with brass coloraton at the bottom tip and a blue crystal near the center close to the handle. The sword's handle has a leather wrap as well a tetrahedron shaped tip on the butt of the weapon. This is Prince Daring Charming, and his Buddy is the one and only, Immortal Sword, Durandal.

"Daring!" Apple runs to his arms who happily caught her, upon royalty and their destiny, it is soon they would be together. Daring smiles, looking over the Daughter of Snow White's shouler to see Briar… only a bit of fear coursed his face.

Briar smiles to see such a warming scene, however, to her annoyance is when her bulky anthropomorphic dragons surrounded her with knuckles cracking with killer intent to see them defending her from literally anything, especially boys and princes like Daring.

"Don't even think about it you idiotic buffoon!"

"I got my eyes on you!"

"Nobody asks Big Sis Briar unless you get by us first!"

 ***BONK!* *BONK!* *BONK!***

The three ancient world dragons crouched on the ground as they nurse the lumps on their heads with Briar rubbing her sore knuckles. "I said I can take care of things myself!"

"You know they'll never learn big sis." Ricky sighs to see his bigger fellows recovering their injuries. "I was born the youngest, but yet I'm the mature one out of all of them."

"My lady!" Satsuki urgently shouts for the group to regain their posture, all of them gathered around the floating tiny Buddy. "My sensors indicate a very large anomaly in the enchanted forest, highly likely to cause such a stir."

The Apple smile, looking excited for she might be the first on there to make a discovery in her honor. "Alright, let's go and check it out!"

"I'm with you." Daring puffs his chest. "You need a brave knight like myself to face off any dangers, right Durandal."

"..."

"I'm coming too." Briar said. "You're going too ne-*yawn*ed all...the…" she collapse, only to be caught by Gang the King in his arms, gently as if she were a baby.

"Awe, this never gets old." Champion Lord coos as Billion Knuckle pulls up her mirrorphone for anything coming up on her schedule. This is not the first to happen to Briar, the Emperor's protect her at all costs, and Ricky their commander.

Ricky waddles up to the prince and princess with a salute. "We'll watch over Ever After and keep Briar safe here while you two are away."

The daughter of Snow White kneels down and pats the red tiny dragon's head. "Thank you so much Rickly." She looks to her Hero World device. "Satsuki, if you please."

"Yes, my lady!" the small device shot forward to the skies, only to transform and grow dramatically into a large green and white science fiction flying battleship. The top side has already equipped rows of turrets as well a large deck and cargo bay. "Battleship Satsuki online, commence docking." a beam of light shot out below Satsuki and shines upon Apple and Daring, pulling them off the ground and into the very machine. Soon the two royals found themselves inside a large sphere cockpit surrounded by mirror screens to see the outside world. Apple sat down at a soon materialized comfortable chair as Daring stood next to her. "Docking complete."

Apple held her hands up to see holographic Mirror and quickly presses codes and sequences at rapid speed. "Alright Satsuki, let's go find this anomaly."

"Yes my lady!" The large green battleship gains altitude and flies off to the enchanted forest.

While Briar is asleep, Billion Knuckle found Briar's schedule and shows it to his fellow dragons, "Ok everyone, Briar is to meet with Ashlynn at the _Glass Slipper_."

Ricky hops onto Gang the King's head and points to the direction of town of Book End. "TO THE SHOE STORE!" The Raging Spirits roared ran at full speed, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

-0-0-0-0-

Somewhere miles away from Book End in a hidden location, inside of who knows where shows of Mirrorscreens and devices beginning to activate. Power began to charge up and spread across the hidden rooms, only to find a large tube like capsule to open, revealing a short shaggy green haired man, wearing what appears to be a butler's suit as well a fitting monocle over his right eye.

A yawn escaped and bones cracked when the strange butler stretches and walks out of the capsule, adjusting his monocle with his right hand. "Goodness, how long have I been asleep?" he said as he walks to the Mirrorscreens. He raised both hands to reveal holographic keyboards appearing, the butler's fingers typed in impressive speed. "Interesting….oh?" the Mirrorscreen shows a map and a red dot pinpointing a location. "Could it be? It should!" he runs off to find the exit, eager to investigate the situation as soon as possible with his very eyes.

-0-0-0-0-

"So can't remember anything at all?" Chris said as he sat with his legs are crossed in a lotus position on a large metal palm of Geargod, trying to get as much info from his recent Buddy he plays out of a card. "Do you remember anything about involving the Thunder Empire or any other worlds?" he said as he tries to use what knowledge he has from the anime Future Card Buddyfight he recently watched which got him into Buddyfight back in his world.

Geargod stares at his human Buddy, processing its memory banks to try and remember anything of its past… but nothing… not even a piece of of existing data was explained. _**"...Negative...Christian…"**_ it said in a disappointed tone. _**"...You Know My Name...Do You Know Who I Am?..."**_

"I see." Chris scratches his chin to think, hopefully he can help regain Geargod's memories… however, if this is the same Geargod from the anime he had watched, this could lead to catastrophe… However, it was not intentional due to Wisdom's grand ambition… He would have to do something the antagonist would not have done. "I'll try to explain what I got so far."

The colossal gear being stared at him and nods. _**"...Thank You...Friend…"**_ however, its green eye let out a quick flash and looks at the forest. _**"...Proximity Alert!…"**_ Geargod said as the floating hand holding Chris moves closer to the main body as the three other arms clench to fists at the ready.

Chris took a peek around the large metallic fingers, only to see a flying black and grey anthropomorphic dragon in black armor and a sword in one hand. The approaching flyer is not moving too fast so ruling out for any to attack, a scouting party? No, too few in numbers. However he did notice when the dragon got closer, he sees a long purple haired girl with a black outfit in his arms. He quickly stood up and looks at Geargod's green eye. "Geargod wait!" the machine looked at him. "They might be friendly."

The giant machine processes and looks at the new coming dragon, now seeing the girl in his arms. Geargod loosens his guard but stayed alert. _**"...Yes...Christian…"**_

-0-0-0-0-

"Phew, I was right, it is friendly." Revan sighed with relief in her Buddy's arm, only to feel the tension Demios still on alert.

The Purgatory Knight dragon held his sword while holding his Buddy differs to see the colossal machine staring at him. "My lady, are you certain this will work?" Uneased he says as he can see three out of four of its fists unclenching, but at the same time, but both monsters from different worlds are on guard for anything out of the ordinary.

"Positive," the Daughter of the Evil Queen said and sees a human on the giant machine's hand. "Come on, let's see if we can make first contact?"

"Just remember, if anything happe-."

"I know, I know," Raven sighs from her over protective Buddy, "You will do everything to protect me," she then points at the giant machine, "Now, onward to make first contact."

"As you wish." Demios cautiously flies closer to the mechanical creature.

The closer to the creature, the more detail to see its body. It is massive to be almost the size of a castle, a moving head with a large green eye staring at them with cautiously. It has about four floating arms, one of which is olding close to its body to have a human on it. The being waved at them as if hello and come closer. When Demios is close enough, both he and Raven to see the black haired human.

"Hey!" the human greets them, "We come in peace!"

Raven smiles and returns the greeting with a smile. "Uh, hey!" she shouts over due to the distance.

The boy teen looked excited, but points downwards. "Can we get to ground level, face to face!?"

Raven gave of a thumbs up. "Yeah!" she said and points down and nods, "Meet you on the floor!"

"Got it!"

As both monsters leveled themselves to the ground floor, their buddies hopped of to have their feet the dirt. The giant mechanical creature's body hovers for it's sprocket lower body to be about ten to 20 meters above the earth as Demios transformed into his small and convenient form.

The new human of Ever After slowly approaches Raven and raised his hand. "Hi, nice t-." he was stopped to see the small Demios raising his now small sword.

"That's close enough," The Purgatory Knight orders protectively, but sees the gear machine raising it's fists.

Raven pats her Buddy's head to calm him down. "Take it easy, you don't want to anger the giant clock golem," she walks past Demios and shook the newcomer's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Honored," The new human of Ever After said. "Can you take me to your leader, so I may rule the world."

The daughter stops, having to process what he had said to her until she got back to reality. "W-what?"

"Nah I'm kidding." The human said. "I thought it might lighten the tension a bit, I'm Chris, Christian Davis," he said and points to the clockwork giant. "And this is my Buddy, Geargod. Say hi."

" _ **...Greetings…"**_ It said and one of its giant hands waved.

"Uh… hi." Raven looked nervous to see the immense size.

Chris smiles and gently pats her on the shoulder, causing her to calm down a little. This caused the little Purgatory Knight glare at the human. "Don't worry, Geargod's not going to hurt anyone, yet?" he said and thinks about it, "But it's a little jumpy when you two came in so no need to worry, what's your name?"

Raven blushes and was lost a little, barely anyone wanted to go near her because she is _evil_ and with her mother's reputation, barely anyone wanted to go near her, minus her friends. But this newcomer is so nice a- oh wait, she was trying to introduce herself. "Oh right," she clears her throat and points at herself. "I'm Raven, Raven Queen," and she walks over to pat Demios on his head. "And this is my Buddy, Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon."

The newcomer's eyes widened, kneeling down to the black dragon's level. "This is Demios?" now curious. "In person?"

"Is something the matter?" the Purgatory leader growls as his personal space is being violated.

"No not to the leader of Purgatory." Chris said as his face is now filled with awe and astonish, "You're one of my favorite cards when I started Buddyfighting."

Demios looked shocked, for once other than an evil being, he is being praised. "Well," he feels at ease. "At least you have manners than most." turns away to hide his blush.

Raven giggles to see her Buddy flustered, however, she turns to see the giant mechanical being known as Geargod, walking closer to it and places her hand on one of its arms, feeling the cold metal surface as the machine looks down and observes the Daughter of the Evil Queen. "I've never seen this monster before?" she said and looks at Chris.

The human turns to see Raven as Demios waddles to her side. "I see you've never met a Chaos monster?"

"Chaos?" she raises her brow.

The black dragon looks up to see Geargod looking down at them. "What is the Chaos?"

"Right, I'll start explaining," Chris walks up to Geargod. "This is the Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII." Geargod looks at all of them, and begins to record the data if needed. "It's a size 30 monster with the ability to call a monster who is size 3 or less to the field without paying a cost."

Raven and Demios now shocked to hear such a monster like that to be on the field, and the size no less to be immense. "How is that possible?" she looks at Geargod once more, trying to imagine it on the field. "The largest monster I've seen is from Ancient World, but nothing like this?"

"Is there such a spell or item which could make it possible?"

Chris scratches the back of his head. "Close, it has to do with a Flag I use."

"A flag?" Both beings of _evil_ said in unison as their curiosity grew.

"The flag is called, _the Chaos_." The newcomer said and pats Geargod's hand. "The flag allows me to have the size limit reach to 99, but at a cost for my hand size to become 4 at the start of the game."

"A trade off to summon something that large?" Raven and wonders, but a light bulb had light up above her head. "Wait, do you Buddyfight?"

Chris scratches his chin, "Well..."

-0-0-0-0- Flash Back -0-0-0-0-

" _THE WINNER IS, CHRISTIAN DAVIS!"_

 _Christian stood at the tallest podium holding up a gold painted trophy, representing his status to be in first place._

 _-0-0-0-0- Flashback end -0-0-0-0-_

"I mostly play for fun," The outlander said, not wanting to make a huge deal about it, it's fun that way.

"That's good, want to battle?" Raven said, digging her skirt pocket to bring out a strange deck box with a blue gem in the center. However, she looked confused to see Chris staring at her deck box with disbelief, she experimented to move side to side, only for his eyes to follow. "Never seen a Coregadget before?"

"Not in reality, no?" Chris said in disbelief, the closest thing he had scene a Coregadget is one in display in a museum, only as a prop. "Is that… really a coregadget?"

"Yeah, well…" Raven saddens a little. "It's my mother's really, do you have one." The outlander shakes his head.

Demios waddles over and taps his Buddy's leg, "Don't you have a spare my lady?"

"Oh yeah?" Raven dug her back skirt pocket with her free hand. "Thank you Maddie for Wonderlandian magic pockets." she said and hands the empty one to Chris. "Here, I'm not going to use it for a while so you can have it."

The outlander from another world, slowly reaches for the offered Coregadget. When it is in his hands, "Woah," Chris quickly takes his backpack off, digging out his primary deck, slowly, he puts two and two together. His deck is in a Coregadget… his deck… in a… Coregadget… "Thank you…this is…-"

Geargod stops recording, only for its green eye change red and looks up to the sky. _**"...Threat Detected!...Proximity Alert!..."**_ Geargod turns to the direction it is looking while the gears are spinning and its arms preparing to attack. There lies a large green ship ascending from a large cloud heading towards to Geargod's position as all turrets seem to be pointing at it. _**"...Threat Level… Substantial…"**_

Demios grew back to his normal state and ready's his sword. "My Lady, get behind me."

Chris pockets his Coregadget and clenches his fists, ready to fight and protect his new friend, however, Raven places a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait, I know that monster," Raven spoke out, causing all of them stop. "It's Apple's."

"Apple?" Chris turns to her with utter confusion. "Who's she?"

"Oh you'll see."

When the giant green ship arrives, its size maybe large, but not compared to Geargod no less, all its turrets are aimed at the very colossal gear machine. A beam of light is shot from below the ship to have two people ascending to ground floor. One of which is a blonde girl with pale skin and bright blue eyes as well wearing a red and white outfit, the other is also a blonde boy but with shorter hair and wears a white and blue jacket as well blue pants. Chris's eyes are locked onto the golden sword on the boy's waist, having the probabilities he had seen that sword somewhere before but took note to check it out later.

"Raven, is that you?" The blonde girl waves hello and walks up to them, only to be stopped to see the Geargod glaring at them with fists clenched, however the gun ports from the green ship began to charge and preparing to fire.

"Um, Apple," Raven spoke up and points at the giant battleship, "Maybe you should tell Statski to power down?"

Chris crosses his arms. "Yeah, my Buddy here isn't fond with being threatened here." he said defending Geargod. The Gear machine seems ready to crush the battleship if the first shot is fired.

The blonde princess looks up and nods with an apologetic and innocent smile. "Oh, my apologies, Satski, power down please."

"Yes, My Lady," The giant battle ship lowers its turrets.

"Sorry, we didn't know if your… Buddy is dangerous?" Apple said with a smile.

"My Buddy isn't dangerous… that I know of?" The outlander looks up to Geargod. "Are you dangerous?"

The giant gear looks down with its optics, if looked carefully, it is a puzzling look. _**"... Unknown…"**_ Geargod said. _**"...I Feel At Ease When Not Threatened…"**_

Chris looks at Apple with a smile, causing her to blush a little. "There, see we're not all bad."

The Blonde prince huffs to differ. "Except for the future Evil Queen right next to you." he said with a smiles as his left hand rests on Durandal's handle. "Obviously she's plotting to rule Ever After with that giant metal golem."

"What is he talking about?" Chris felt insulted for his Buddy being talked that way as well slightly confused. "There's no Evil Queen here, right Raven?" when he turns to the purple haired girl, he sees slight her expression with slight frustration and anger.

"I am not plotting anything." Raven flusters and her hands clench to a fists. "I told you before Daring, I'm not _evil._ "

The crown wearing jock known as Daring did not seem convinced, waving his hand . "Please, it's so obvious," he said and points at the newcomer. "You're going to use your powers to make him and his Buddy your minion and rule Ever After."

"Excuse me?" Raven and Chris shouted, feeling the anger beginning to boil inside themselves.

Geargod's eye flashed for a second and its gears are revving up. _**"...Threat Level Increasing!…"**_ It said and raises two of its four arms and cracked its metallic knuckles. _**"...Commencing Defensive Protocols…"**_ then Satski turned her turrets are trained at Geargod.

The Purgatory Knight raised its sword now with both hands. "Watch your tongue Daring!"

Apple looked frightened, getting between the two sides and waves her hands in defense. "No, no! There's no need to get violent!" She said loudly enough for her Buddy to put away her turrets once more. "No one is accusing anything!"

"Hm, not signing the book is one thing but aligning another fighter to your ranks is evil enough for me." Daring walks around Apple, and points his finger at Raven. "I challenge you to a Buddyfight," the prince declares as his left hand held the scabbard of his sword. "If I win you get to sign the bo-!" But he soon felt his wrist grabbed in a tight grip, turning to see Chris with a very angry expression on his face.

"My father once told me, pointing at is rude, even at a pretty girl who's been nice to me for the past ten minutes since I got here." The outlander growls and tightens his grip, causing Daring to flinch in pain. Raven blushes from not only being protected, but what Chris had said about her being pretty and nice. She then sees him pushing Daring back for the prince to stumble a bit and sees the outlander pulling up the spare Coregadget she gave him earlier. "I'll take her place in the Buddyfight, if I win, she chooses her freedom and leave us alone."

Daring scoffs as he loosens his recently grabbed wrist with a cocky smile. "Fine then, I accept those terms, but if you lose, you will be my servant for life."

"I won't lose," Chris said and puts his backpack on the ground and steps aside a few feet from Raven and Demios. "I'll use this gift to win," he turns to his Buddy and back at the opposing prince. "Geargod." he calls for his Buddy. "Let's teach him some manners."

" _ **...Yes...Christian…"**_ Geargod's hovers behind the his human Buddy with gears spinning. _**"...Buddyfight Protocol...Initiating…"**_

Daring smirks and does the same, digging his Coregadget from his jacket pocket and places it on top of the blue gem. "Bring it on."

-0-0-0-0-

At the village of Book End which is near the school of Ever After High, a particular shoe store with a glass slipper on top of a sign saying the _"Glass Slipper"._ Inside are three teen girls whom are chatting happily as friends along with a couple of monsters walking around. One has long dirty blond hair wearing a light blue flower printed outfit as well wearing what appears to be glass pumps. The second girl has long curly hair with a large blue bow tied on her head as well wearing a blue dress with teddy bears decorating her skit as well wearing pumps resembling as boots. The third girl is none other than Briar who is sleeping on one of the couches for customers to sit on and try on the shoes within the stores. Champion Lord, Billion Knuckle and Gang the King had left to be inside their fighter Coregadge due to their large size, only Ricky is out and playing with the a small four legged blue dragon with crystal wings and a horn on its forehead. This is Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella and her Buddy is the Prism Dragon from Star Dragon World, Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora. The blond girl is Blondie Lockes, a reporter for Ever After High day and night, she may not look like but but she is also a Buddyfighter.

"Any word from Apple lately?" Ashlynn talked with Blondie, who is checking her Mirrorpad for any new news.

"Nope, still nothing," The blonde reporter said, she smiles and her expression gushes as her free hand cups her own cheeks. "Isn't it cute to have Daring go with Apple to protect her?"

Ashlynn giggles, "I know, just think their going to be married in the future?"

"But it still a long ways to go." Blondie said and puts her Mirrorpad away. "But I'm not sure it will come true as long as Raven doesn't sign the book."

Athora floats to Ashlynn when Ricky waddles to Briar to check on her. "Maybe that is her decision alone." he said with a puzzling look. "Perhaps she doesn't wish to end up like her mother?"

"But that doesn't mean Apple can't achieve her dream." Blondie spoke and stood up, "She won't be able to live in a castle and be with Daring or a Prince Charming if she doesn't get poisoned, she'll be ruined."

"Isn't you and Apple overreacting?" Ashlynn said as Arthora sat on her lap, making her smile and pets him. "I mean, it is still a long ways to go."

"But still, Raven shoul-." She stops with eyes widened with an pondering look, causing the Daughter of Cinderella to be confused.

"Blondie?" Ashlynn snaps her finger in front of Blondie.

"There's a Buddyfight!" she quickly grabs her Mirrorpad, and from her pocket is a Coregadget, a beam of light shot out and appears next to her. If forms into a cartoon octopus like alien on a flying saucer, it quickly doves inside its machine as Blondie hops on it and the tentacles caught her Mirrorpad. This is her Buddy from Hero World, Martian UFO, Takosuke. "Let's go Takosuke!" she closes the hatch of the flying saucer and teleported to where she is needed

"... Huh? At least this day won't be boring after all?" Ashlynn said and picks up her Mirrorpad for Blondie's latest Buddyfight recording.

"*Snort!* Huh? Wah? Where am I?" Briar awakens as she quickly sat up as she accidently knocked Ricky off balance and fell on the floor.

-0-0-0-0-

Chris and Daring stared down at one another, about activate their Coregadgets, but between them in the air teleported a flying saucer, the hatch opened, revealing a blonde girl that popped open the top hatch with a microphone and the tentacles popped out around her as a few held a Mirrorpad.

"Warp successful!" The blonde announced loudly as the microphone enhanced the volume for everyone to hear. "When there is a Buddyfight going on, Blondie Lockes is here to guide you!" she then turns to see the Mirrorpad now streaming and already notifying everyone in Bookend as far is the signal goes. "Joining me is none other than my wonderful partner and Buddy martian UFO, Takosuke!"

"What the hex?" Chris burst out with confusion, seeing the resemblance form the anime version of Buddyfight in his world. "Is she this universes Paruko?"

-0-0-0-0-

In the courtyard near the forests of Ever After High. Cerise and a now small version of Armorknight Cerberus are chatting with some students. One student is a boy who has brown short hair with a short bang over his light green eyes. He wears a green outfit with a brown leather vest and hiking boots. Another is a girl which seems to have brown hair and brown eyes, but her body is made out of wood along with wearing a artist and bold clothing as well wearing stockings and pumps. Another is a girl with brown hair with red highlights as she wears square shaped glasses over her light brown eyes. Wearing a, outfit with patterned roses with a neck piece made out of fake fur and matching faux fur high heel boots. Next to the fake fur wearing princess is a small brown fired like dragon with curved horns.

"Hunter, Cedar, Rosabella, check it out." The red riding hood said as she sits on a wooden bench and on her lap laid Cerberus who is taking a quick nap. Her hand motions over for her wooden roommate and other friend sat next her on a bench made of wood.

The classes wearing princess known as Rosabella, Daughter of the Beauty and the Beast, and the small dragon is her Buddy, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol. A dangerous beast dragon who loves fighting and protecting the weak, much like her father, she adores all animals, even the dangerous ones like Danger World. The rose princess sees the screen and huffs. "Ugh, it's that selfish spoiled prince again." she said with disgust. "Who's he picking on this time?"

"I see Raven and Demios, and a cute guy I've never seen before," Cedar, daughter of Pinocchio, said with curiosity with a slight blush on her wooden cheeks. Unlike most students, she does not have a Buddy or a deck like everyone else does. She is still deciding on which world to play in… however, all did not seem to match her just yet. "And ther-?"

"WHAT THE HEX IS THAT!?" The the green outfit roars in shock and awe only boy in the current group interrupts the puppet

All the girls eyes trained to see the gigantic geargaint which could be bigger than tiny. A giant from the Jack and the Beanstalk story who prefers to be the gentle and kind unlike his other relatives.

-0-0-0-0-

"Today we're having what appears to be a special Buddyfight today, facing our resident and our star hunk Daring Charming!" Blondie announces as she points at Daring Charming, flashing to his teeth with a smile at her which she quickly reacts to cover her eyes. "And his opponent is… um…" she turns to Chris who started to have a goofy smile and her eyes fluttered.

-0-0-0-0-

The screen closes up to unknown human opponent who looks up at to reveal see him in full detail, all of a sudden most of the girls of Ever After began to swoon and giggle. He did not need to smile as for his protective serious game face is on to face off the future Prince Charming. However, the boys grew slightly jealous but most of the time wanted to see the Buddyfight to go one, some even cheered for Daring to beat the newcomer.

-0-0-0-0-

Takosuke's tentacles poke Blondie's shoulder, just enough for her to snap back into reality and shakes her head. "Oh what where was I?"

The newcomer waves his hand to catch the blond reporters attention, "You were about to introduce me?" he said as he is oblivious of what was going on earlier. "The name's Christian Davis, so, can we get back to the fight?"

"Oh right sorry," Blondie sheepishly giggles and switches to her game face. "Alright fighters, Luminize your decks!"

Daring grins with his teeth shining and pulls his Durandall from his sheath. "I will show you the king of kings! Luminize!" Daring swipes his sword horizontally for six cards made of light rowed in front of him and sheaths Durandal. "Charming's court!"

Chris looks down at his Coregadget, making him smile and excited that he is now in a real Buddyfight with real monsters. "Once evolved as destroyers, now called to for redemption! Luminize!" Chris tosses the Coregadget and catches it with his left hand, allowing it to transform into fully plated left arm with gears and sprockets from shoulder to hand, but his fingers are unarmored and a blue gem is placed on his palm. Electricity burst out from his hand as the gears spin rapidly, making him claw the air and four cards materialize in front of him. "Heroes of Havoc!"

"Alright everyone say it with me!" Blondie shouts at the screen. "Buddy~FIGHT!" the words say true as it could be heard from everyone from afar.

"Time to raise the flag!"

A flag over the blonde charming is white with yellow lines with the coat of arms of vertical sword over a shield. "I fight for Legend World." Daring smirks and lets out a mocking tone when he sees his opponent drew only four cards. "Is your gadget malfunctioning, because you have less of a hand than I do?"

"Nope that's the work of my flag." Chris grins wildly and points with his thumb over his shoulder, revealing an oddly shaped octagonal star with three eyes with green pupils in the middle of the flag. "The Chaos! Regardless of the worlds, I can play cards with the attribute of Chaos regardless of the worlds, my starting hand becomes 4, initial gauge is 2, and my life points are at 10!"

Blondie astonished as she could tell her viewers are eager as well to know what this flag is. "Incredible! I've heard of different flags to have different worlds, but this one takes the cake," she said announces and looks at the battle, "Chris has the first turn, let's see what he has in store for us?"

"Charge and draw!" he swipes his coregadge arm to take a card from his hand and puts it into a gauge while it transforms into a star. He opens his palm to materialize a new card and puts shuffles his hand. "Alright, I pay 1 gauge to call CHAOS Kalvadros to the center!" he commands and in the center position is a blue colorful crystal dragon with wires attached to its gem like body and metal claws, on its right shoulder is the symbol of Chaos.

"You shall not pass!" The crystal dragon roars.

-0-0-0-0-

Ashlynn looked amazed but mostly scared as Athora stared at the screen with utter shock. "That's Kalvadros?" the tiny dragon said.

Briar and Ricky are watching their friend's mirrorpad, at first the princess giggles and swoons at before the fight started, now they see the flag and what it does. "He's from Star Dragon World," the princess in the red rose dress said. "But he looks… different?"

The daughter of Cinderella could not believe it either, it looked like it was tortured and transformed, after this she wanted answers form the new worlder.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kalvadros, attack the fighter!" Chris commanders as he points at Daring.

"As you command!" CHAOS Kalvadros's eyes glow red, firing a red beam at the prince. "Prismatic Shot!" Daring grunts as he took the hit as his arms crossed to defend himself and mitigating the fake damage. His life began to drop from 10 to 8.

" **END OF MOVE!"**

 **-0-**

 **Christian Davis. Gauge = 2. Hand = 3. Life = 10.**

 **Daring Charming. Gauge = 2. Hand = 6. Life = 8.**

 **-0-**

"This is awesome!" Chris shouts with pure excitement, giving a thumbs up to CHAOS Kalvadros with a smile. "Great job out there!"

The cybernetic dragon turns and nods. "Being praised makes me more alive than before my lord."

Blondie looks at the fight as the she watches the Chaos fighter complimenting his monsters. "Doesn't seem to have an evil bone in him, but let's see what else he's got after Daring's turn."

" **YOUR MOVE!"**

Daring maintains his composer, clearing his throat. "Is that all? I was expecting something more?" he held the sheath in his left hand and his right hovering the blue gem to materialize a card. "Draw, Charge and draw," he said and examines his hand. "I call to the left Knights of the Round Table, Galahad, and I pay 1 gauge to summon Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur to to the left!" On the left position is a male knight with short shaggy black hair while holding a sword. On the right is a heavier armored knight, but more decorative as he wears a crown on his head and carrying a black bladed two handed sword. "Next I equip myself with Famous Sword, Hrunting." he said and equips himself with a large sword with red coloration and black symbols in the middle. "Now, Galahad, King Arthur, link attack the center!"

"Yes sir!" Galahad raises his sword and runs forward.

The king of camelot held excalibur and charges with his fellow knight. "Slay the dragon!"

Daring smirks as he looks at his opponent. "When King Arthur makes a link attack with another hero, he allows me to increase my gauge by one," he said as a star from his sheath flew to his gauge zone. "Next I use Galahad's ability to pay 3 gauge to search for a Holy Grail from my drop zone and put it in my hand, he said as a card materialize to his hand, however now his gauge has become 0. "And thanks to King Arthur, you take penetrating damage you lowly peasant!"

As the two knights slayed the crystal dragon and destroyed it, however, they see Chris surrounded in a crystal wall like barrier as he stood perfectly normal with his arms crossed. "Like I'm going to let you." he chuckles and lets out a big smile to taunt the prince.

"What's so funny?' Daring said, utterly confused as his knights could not damage the peasant.. "You should be taking damage by now?"

"It's thanks to CHAOS Kalvadros's effect," Chris explains, "This star dragon world protects me from penetrating damage so long as I have a monster in the center, speaking of which." The Prism Dragon soon revives back in the center. "He revives with soulguard."

When the dragon returns, shakes the feeling of pain away and stomps to show his strength. "None shall harm the commander!"

Daring growls as he could do nothing else, Famous Sword, Hrunting does not have the attack power to take out the Star Dragon World's high defense, making him stab the sword on the ground next to him. "I can't do anything else, I end my turn."

" **END OF MOVE!"**

 **-0-**

 **Christian Davis. Gauge = 2. Hand = 3. Life = 10.**

 **Daring Charming. Gauge = 0. Hand = 5. Life = 8.**

 **-0-**

"Daring's formation could not take down the Chaos monster, as expected from Star Dragon World to have high defensive capabilities." Blondie announces and points to to Chaos fighter. "Now it's Chris's turn, let's see what else he's got in store?"

-0-0-0-0-

In a large part of of Ever After High is a sports track which could hold many gigantic students, however, this the only one who resides in Book End. A gigantic student sat crossed legged near a large bleacher, holding up a very large Mirrorphone which was once a jumbo screen, this is Tiny, the Giant from Jack and the Beanstalk. Many students coral over the Bleachers to see the Buddyfight.

"Look at that thing it's huge!" One of the students said as he points at the gear like colossal.

"Probably bigger than you big guy," Another who is closer to Tiny pat's him on the knee.

"Uuuhh… um… maybe," the timid giant stutters a bit and watches the Buddyfight.

However, his closest friends such as a long brown haired girl tied in a long braid as she wears a red shirt under a green dress decorated with beanstalk vines and gold color looking pumps. Another seems to be an elderly man wearing a tropical dress shirt and baggy pants as well a cane in hand, and at his side is a large yellow shaggy dog. This is Jillian Stalk, daughter of Jack in the Beanstalk, and her Buddy El Quijote and his trusty steed from Dragon World of the Dragon Knights. Next to them is boy with very short hair blonde hair while a crown on top and glasses over his hazel eyes while wearing blue dress shirt and and dress pants while it is supported with suspenders. On the boy's right shoulder is a very small humanoid robot with its arms legs and back are red plating, but the front upper body and shoulders gold colored framed and a green glass screen in the center. This is Humphrey Dumpty, son of Humpty Dumpty, and his Buddy of Hero World, Card Burn.

Both the average size Ever Afterian's sat on Tiny's knee for he trusts them and the rebels the most. Jillian smiles and looks up to Tiny's face with a smile. "I'm sure you're height is perfect just the way you are."

"Besides, size isn't everything." Humphrey said as he adjusts as he allow the tiny robot to float and sit on his head, cross legged as well to make sure he does not mess anything up. "It's the fighter who determines strength and ability, take it from Card Burn here."

The robot chuckles and gives out a thumbs up. "The first time we met, he thought I was joking until we fought together against, but I proved him wrong."

"The battle is not always about size, but skill, strength and mind." El Quixote agrees and the shaggy nod wags his tail, earning a pat on the head. "Daring has already lost battle."

The humans looked at the elderly knight, then at each other and back at him, even Tiny looked confused. "Why is that?"

"Daring may have used a tactic to take in an offensive approach as well insuring a defensive play, however, in such a short notice, he recklessly rushed at the enemy with no caution approach." El Quixote spoke truly without hesitation, teaching the humans and his Buddy the preparations for future battles. He looks up with a serious look in his eyes. "He may have started off nicely… but Daring does not know, he is walking to a trap."

-0-0-0-0-

" **YOUR MOVE!"**

Chris opens his armed hand and a card materialize in his hand. "Draw," he swipes to shuffle his hand and transforms one of them and turns it into a gauge and drew another card. "Charge and Draw." he said and looks up. "Kalvadros, you done your job," he said and pulls up one card. "I cast, Population Reduction, I pay 1 life and send my size 3 monster to the drop zone."

"My task is complete," Announced the Prism Dragon before he began to fade. "Keep fighting for forgiveness my brothers!"

As soon as the size three monster disappears, two cards are added to Chris's hand, giving him a total of 5 in hand, and 3 gauge. "Thank you friend," he said and pulls up a card. "I call to the left, CHAOS Darryle Berck," he said and a monster is teleported in the left area, an black armored knight knight with a menacing black armored horse. Their bodies are implanted with cybernetic replacement limbs and wires. However the black knight's left arm is actually a large shield with pincers as the surface has the Chaos symbol on it.

"I return to punish!" The black knight points with his large armored arm/shield with its metallic pincers at Daring. "You will know your manners, boy!"

"Next I activate his ability, Warrior Instinct," he opens his palm to reveal three cards. "When Darryl enters the field, I get to look at the top three cards of my deck, choose one of them to my hand and send the rest to the drop zone." he said as two of the three cards disappeared as one remained in hand.

Raven and Demios processed on what Chris is doing, seeing him with such confidence and a calm personality, however it is more of enjoyment of playing the game. Apple is amazing to see such bravery, utilizing the darkness in his hands to make them good, maybe he is her prince charming?

"Let's spin the gears of Havoc!" The outlander roars, and summons a monster. "I call to the right, CHAOS Osiris to the right," he said and a pharaoh mummy appears in the opened right area with another pair of arms but bigger, wires are attached to his head, and chest and the symbol of of Chaos on its forehead. "I activate his ability when he enters the field on the right or left position, I gain 1 gauge and draw a card." he said as a star flew out form his palm and a new card is added to his hand now having a total of 4 gauge and 5 cards in hand.

"Wait, he's calling not one… but _TWO_ size 3 monsters on the field, is that even allowed?" Blondie hovers closer to the Chaos user. "Is there something we should know?" she reaches out with her microphone as close as she could to have the fighter speak up.

"That's the ability of the Chaos flag," Chris explains, "At a cost of 1 card at my starting hand, this flag allows me to have the maximum size limit increase from 3 to 99."

-0-0-0-0-

" _You heard it fairytales,"_ Blondie said from the other side of the screen. _"We got some info on what this flag can do, let's see what else we have in stored?"_

In the school's dance studio training halls, two girls who are ballet dancers, stretching and warming up to practice their next set as well training their bodies. One is a dark skin colored girl with long dark brown hair and red lips, wearing a golden yellow dress decorated with ribbon patterns as well silver high heels which she swapped for ballet dancing shoes. The other is quite the opposite to have pale white skin with black and white hair, wearing a white dress as well stockings and dancing pumps, but also swapped for dancing shoes.

Running around the dance studio are two small buddies playing around without bothing the dancers. One of which is a red and orange small dragon with two horns sticking out from his red hair, surprisingly wearing goggles resting above his head just in case. On his stomach is a red symbol and at the center is metallic bump. Being chased as if playing tag is a metallic and crystal dragon, having small metal wing and a tiny ride horn above its head and purple eyes like a visor.

This is Justine Dancer, daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess of the story, Twelve Dancing Princesses, with her Buddy, Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon of Dragon World. And Duchess Swan, daughter of the Swan Queen of the Swan Lake story, and her Buddy is Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac.

Both of dancers seem like rivals, but in the end they do have friendly sports-princess-ship competition, even a friendly game of Buddyfight as well.

Both were stretching as they watches the studio's Mirror to see Blondie's Buddyfight report.

"He's quite strong," Justine commented as she is now on the floor, spreading her legs ash she leans forward to stretch out to loosen up to needed muscles.

"If anyone can stand up to Daring is points in my book." Duchess said as she is next to a support beam now on her tiptoes, stretching her leg up and down and moving to the next. "Finally something new is happening here in Ever After… well was before when Revan refuse to sign the book."

"We all know it is her choice." Justin said, seeing Bal running to her, making her catch him and both giggle with glee and affection. "But it looks like she made a new friend?"

"Yeah, a cute friend indeed?" Duchess smiles as Zodiac hovers besides her, earning a scratch under the chin with affection with a smile. "Let's see what else he's got?"

-0-0-0-0-

"The time is now!" he hands and fingers held the floating card, causing the gear arm to spin at high speed as electricity flows around him and the card. "I Buddycall to the center, Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII!", as two gauge has payed and Geargod moves forward, its gears are spinning and ready to be in the offensive. "Geargod is a unique Chaos attribute monster, size 30, 50,000 power, 6,000 defense and a critical of three!"

"Incredible! Just like he said with his flag's specialty, he summoned a monster who is size _30_ and gains 1 life point thanks to the Buddygift!" Blondie roars out loud, causing Apple and Daring to look at the giant machine either uneased, impressed… but mostly afraid.

"I-is that all you got?" Daring chitters but maintain his composure, trying his best to keep his calm.

"Nope, the real fun is about to begin." Chris smiles. "I enter the attack phase, and activate Geargods effect."

" _ **...Yes...Christian…"**_ The gear colossal's eye blinked.

"I call a monster without paying a cost from my hand. Go, Sentry of Autodeity, CHAOS Dra-gollum, take the center with Geargod!" On the ground below Geargod, a earth and metal being with could resemble nearly a dragon but primarily a golem. Its horns resemble as trees as well on the back are two large pillars acting like spines which actually are huge exhaust pipes.

"What! There's another monster in the center!?" Blondie uproars with utter shock. "But Geargod is already in the center, there's got to be a ruling against that!?"

"I can explain," Chris waves over for the the reporter of Ever After to come closer. "Geargod has a secondary passive effect called Chaos Territory," he said as Raven and Demios looked confusingly, "It's unique to the Chaos as it can allow Geargod to have a secondary Center, allowing me to have up only four monsters on my side of the field."

-0-0-0-0-

"Wow, and I thought I was chaotic, hehehe." Cerise, Cedar, Rosabella, hunter, Cerberus and Demongodal look above them to see a smile appearing out of nowhere, however a girl with long lavender hair curled in high pigtails, with cat like pupils over her blue eyes. Wearing a black and white outfit with purple and dark purple stockings and leather pumps materializes with the rest. Next to her appears to be a small grey, and white anthropomorphic cat with black strips, wearing what red hat, cap and boots along with a sheathed rapier weapon strapped to his belt. This is Kitty Cheshire, and her Buddy is from Legend World, Cait Sith in Boots. Both of them sat on a tree branch while watching over Cerise's phone for the Buddyfight.

"Kitty," Cerise slightly in the defensive as Cerberus growls. She once battle against the Cheshire of Wonderland, it was not taken lightly, she did win… however, it was a very close match at 1 lifepoint.

"Oh no need to be hostile," Kitty said, positioning to have herself upside down with her back of her knees as Cait Sith is in her harms while the little cat held onto his hat from gravity. "I came to watch with you… besides, Maddies next to you."

"HI!"

The two girls, the only boy and two buddies jumped to see a cotton candy haired girl wearing a tiny hat, as well her clothes are incorporated with fundamentals of tea sets with white stockings with blue and grey poke-a-dots and high heels. In her arms is a tiny black dragon which could categorize to be menacing but at the same time adorable, however his right eye seem to be having a metallic eyepatch to show his serious and calm personality. This is Madeline Xylophone Hatter, daughter of Charlie Mad Hatter, and her Buddy is Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale. Unlikely of these two they seem to resonate well in a Buddyfight.

"Maddie," Rosabella puts her hand on her chest, easing her heart. "You nearly gave us a heart attack?"

"But Cedar doesn't mind?" Maddie said cheerfully.

However, Abygale sweat drops and points out his wing flippers at Cedar. "I highly doubt she noticed you."

Cedar's attention is somewhere else as her eyes are glued to the screen of Cerise's, she was an stunned in awe to see the metal golem merged and coated with rock and trees. It looks strong and aggressive, and the detail looked impressive. She wanted to talk to Chris more about Dra-gollum.

-0-0-0-0-

"Well you heard it fairytales, this is nothing that we've seen in history of Buddyfighting, can Daring survive this onslaught of monsters? Or will our mystery fighter going to win!?"

"Arlight, Darryl, attack the fighter!" Chris orders and points at Daring who is preparing to defend himself.

"Prepare for a spanking boy!" CHAOS Darryl Berck's horse charges across the road and attacks with his sword, causing him to flinch and deal 2 damage to drop him to 6 lifepoints. "Osiris, attack King Arthur!" The pharaoh attacks with his two huge arms and destroyed the king. "Dra-gollum, attack the fighter!" The golem of earth and steel roars as the exhaust pipes spewed fire, charging forward and slams its fist at Daring with full force, crushing the dirt below its knuckle as the prince was flown back and now on the ground, causing 3 damage to have 3 remaining life points. "I activate his ability, if Dra-gollum attacks I target a Chaos card on the field give it 5,000 power and +2 critical points. And I choose my Geargod!" Dra-gollum jumps behind Geargod, slapping the giant metal colossal on its back. This cause the gear colossal to roar and clash and clashed its fists together as the gears spun faster. "Geargod, attack the fighter!"

" _ **...Yes… Christian..."**_ Geargod's arms launched out and its hands are ready to crush the prince. _**"...Attack...Daring…"**_

Daring however, got up quickly enough to pull a card from his hand. "Not so fast, I cast! Holy Grail!" A large golden goblet with jewels decorated around with a golden aura, stopping the fists dead on.

Chris couldn't help but crack a smile, "Almost had ya," he made a _slight_ compliment, "So there is a brain under that crown of yours?" Raven quickly covers her mouth to hold in her laughter, but a snort did leak out, was kind of cute.

" **END OF MOVE!"**

-0-0-0-0-

 **-0-**

 **Christian Davis. Gauge = 2. Hand = 4. Life = 9.**

 **Daring Charming. Gauge = 0. Hand = 4. Life = 3.**

 **-0-**

Apple still stunned to see the many monsters under his command, such power, and mentality, he would actually be an excellent candidate to be her Prince Charming. However, Daring seems to be boiling with anger as he grits his teeth.

"I will not falter to a peasant!" The prince swipes over the gem on his scabbard. "Draw, charge and draw!" he shouts and drew his sword. "I swap Famous Sword, Hrunting using the Equipment Change and Buddy equip the Immortal Sword Durandal!" he said as the large sword is swapped back to his hand for his golden sword and regains 1 life point to 4. "I cast, Merlin's Advice," he said as three cards appear in front of him. "This spell allows me to look at the top three cards of my deck, and I choose one of them and place it in my hand while the rest go to the drop zone." he said and picks one of the three and the rest disappeared. "I now cast, Heroic Tale to increase my guage." he said as three stars and now currently have 5 gauge. "Next I call Great Magician, Merlin!" he shouts as an elderly man with a long beard, wearing grey robes and a staff in hand. "I activate his ability, Incubus Blood, I send one Hero card from my hand and pay 1 gauge. I look at the top five cards on my deck and pick two spells or items into my hand, and the rest go to the bottom of my deck." he said as he picked two of the five cards which materialized in to his and the rest go to back to the bottom of the deck which he currently has 5 cards in hand. Daring thinks for a moment and looks up to his opponent. "May I ask a quick question?"

Chris blinks, his guard instantly dropped and looks at the future Prince Charming. "Sure?"

"What will happen if I were to destroy your Geargod by an effect?"

Everyone tilts their heads as question marks loam over their heads. "Seriously? Does he think a powerful fighter like Chris is going to give out his secrets." Demios questions Daring's sanity.

"Actually, I'm quite curious myself." Satski said as Apple scratches her chin in curiosity.

"That's simple, my flag prevents my size 30 monsters from being destroyed by card effects." Chris said without hesitation. "Not to mention my size 30 monsters abilities cannot be nullified."

The black dragon fell back and transformed back to his small form and uproars when he stood up. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Demios shouts at the Chaos fighter. "YOU CAN'T JUST BLURT OUT YOUR TACTICS DURING A BuddyFIGHT!"

"What?" the outlander shrugs. "It's not like I'm going to let Daring win?"

The Daughter of the Evil Queen quickly held back the tiny black dragon as Demios tries to attack him with his tiny sword. Raven and Apple could only stare at Chris as a sweatdrop is made over their heads. "So confident?" they both said in unison.

Blondie's eyes are wide open with excitement awe. "Really!?" the daughter of Goldilocks shouts as she floats around the arena. "You heard it again fairy tales, there's more than this Flag than meets the eye could see!" But her eyes travel back to the fight with a frightened expression. "BUT NOW DARING KNOWS ABOUT HIS STRATEGY!?"

"Heh, you fool, that's how all villains lose." Daring then pulls up a card. "I pay 1 gauge to and summon Knights of the Round Table, Lancelot!" A silver armored knight with silver hair appears, holding a large sword in hand. "Next I activate his ability, by discarding a Hero card, I can destroy 1 card on the field, so I chose that filthy rock beast."

"As you command," Lancelot angles his sword at Dra-gollum, a bolt of lightning had shot out as the rock golem is struck.

The dragon golem of stone and metal cringes and turns to his commanding fighter, reaching out as it groans in pain. _**"...F-Fight!..."**_

"Drag-gollum!" Chris covered his eyes for the lightning to be to bright for him, watching his sentry be destroyed.

Daring laughs as he flurries Durandal in his hand. "Thanks to his effect, when he destroys a card, he gains double attack!" He said and points at Geargod. "Attack that monstrosity!" The silver knight leaps towards the gear colossal with his sword ready to strike down.

"Don't talk to my Buddy like that!" Chris shouts pulls out a card from his hand. " His defense is 6,000!"

"Hm, Lancelot gains 1,000 attack power for each different Hero in the drop zone, now he's at 7,000." Daring smiles as his chances of winning increased.

"Not so fast," The outlander pulls up a card. "I cast, Chaos Energy!" Geargod's sprockets began to spin. "This gives Geargod 3,000 attack and defense and counter attack!"

" _ **...Defense Protocol...Initiated!"**_ Geargod quickly grabs Lancelot and throws him to the ground hard. The legend world hero tries to get up, only to be crushed by a fist to be destroyed.

"Lancelot has soulguard." Daring proclaims as the Knight is revived, shaking his head to clear away from the dizziness. "Fine then, Lancelot, Merlin, Link attack the center now!"

"At once!" The two heroes of the legend King Arthur shouts in unison, charging forward to destroy the machine once more.

The Chaos fighter has three cards in hand and pulls out one of them, making grit a little and forces himself to do so. "I cast, Chaos Wall, Havoc Barrier!" a wall made of gears and sprockets and protected Geargod. "I'm out of defense cards!"

Daring grins and pulls up his sword. "I still have Durandal." he shouts and charges at the colossal geargod. "Destroying this monstrosity will be a pleasure!"

Chris grunts as he looks at his monsters and up to Geargod, making him close his eyes shut to make a decision. "Hate to do this," he mutters to himself. "Geargod, use Osiris as your shield."

Geargod looked hesitant, looking down at the Chaosified mummy, the multi-armed pharaoh turns to Chris and nods. "No sacrifice, not victory my lord!"

" _ **...I'm Sorry..."**_ Geargod apologizes as it looks down to his right and uses one of his arms to grab Osiris and brings him in front of the attack. _**"...Chaos Drain!..."**_ everyone was shocked to see were shocked as they did not destroy the gear colossal, but instead destroyed Osiris and the large metal hand it was in.

"W-What?" Daring was shocked as he looks at Durandal and back at Geargod who looks at him intimately. The pride and confidence he once had began to crumble when he lands back to his area. "H...How is this possible! I hit that monstrosity dead on!"

"W-What!" Blondie stood up at the edge of her saucer, leaning forward to get a closer look, but Tokosuke's tentacles wrapped around her waist to prevent the blonde reporter from falling off "Instead of Geargod being destroyed, Chaos Osiris was the one who took the fatal blow.

Chris sigh as he looks up to Geargod and back at Daring. "This is Geargod's third and final ability, Chaos Drain," he announced. "When Geargod would be destroyed, I destroy one of my own monsters instead for my Buddy to remain on the field." he said as he detests the use of Chaos Drain. Sure it is an effective ability, but at a cost of comrades on the field.

"Chaos… Drain?" Apple now in shocked to see such an ability to sacrifice another monster?

Raven looks at her Buddy, "Demios, isn't it like…"

The black dragon nods in response as his eyes are locked onto the battle. "Yes my lady, like my ability, only in a defensive way."

"I'm not proud of that ability." The chaos fighter admits while scratches the back of his head, but looks at Daring with a determined face, "But if it is to stop you and allow Raven to smile! I'll take anything you throw at me!" Raven's face blush to hear such words coming from the outlander, they may have met just for a few moments, but his voice and action to Buddyfight for her is enough know him well enough that Chris wants to protect her at all cost.

Geargod's arm regenerates, allowing it to clench it's metal hand to test the movements and rotates the wrist for final calibration. It looks at Daring and it's eyes are red with a menacing aura surrounding it. _**"...Threat Level…Critical!..."**_ the Chaos leader slams its knuckles together, awaiting for their turn to finish him off.

" **END OF MOVE!"**

-0-0-0-0-

The green haired butler flies off over the forest as he stood tall over what appears to be a magical circle below his feet. He was getting close the source of the massive energy source. "It maybe, yes, there's no doubt about it." His monocle flashes to angle and sees the Buddyfight, it was not hard to find a massive mechanical creature with gears all over its body. "Yes, he has return." his smile filled with joy as he tries to get there as soon as possible.

-0-0-0-0-

 **-0-**

 **Christian Davis. Gauge = 2. Hand = 2. Life = 9.**

 **Daring Charming. Gauge = 3. Hand = 3. Life = 4.**

 **-0-**

Daring readies himself as he rests Durandal on his shoulder. "In the next turn I'll be sure to end you."

"We shall SEE!" Chris's Coregadget arm began to rev and spin its gears and sprockets, causing sparks of grinded metal and electricity fly everywhere. The palm of his hand sparked wildly, and drew a card with intensity. "DRAW!" he did not seem to need this card and puts it in the gauge, this is his final draw. "CHARGE AND DRAW!" He drew a new card, seeing as this is the card he needs. "I call to the right CHAOS Orser Kleinz." he said and summons a wizard like being but has wires and cybernetics all over his body. "When he's summoned I send two monsters and a spell from the drop zone and put them to the bottom," he said as three card return to his deck/ Core hand. "And if i do, I gain a gauge, 1 life and draw a card." he said as he increases his gauge to 4 and his current hand remains at 4 and his life returning to 10.

"Heh, you think a wizard is going to save you?" Daring mocks as he already declared himself the winner. "All show and no go."

"You're crown is too tight for that big head of yours isn't it?" Chris as he defends his now fuming mechanical wizard. "Cause we're going to win this turn!" he said and a gauge is paid in one card in hand.

-0-0-0-0-

"He's still fighting." Duchess said with admiration.

Justin watches with Bal giggling. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT BAL!" The sun dragon cheers

The daughter of the twelfth dancer looks at the many draws and charging. "He'll fight to the end." she said as she sees his determination.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I Pay 1 Gauge to call to the center Oniseer of Autodeity, CHAOS Ibuki!" he said as he summons a pale skin man with green loose clothing and a large gorde is strapped to his back.

"Who am I to assassinate?" The monster spoke with a now sharp teeth grin.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Whoa, look at that monster." said the huntsman as he stared CHAOS Ibuki with interest.

"I can't tell a lie, but, this is the most interesting Buddyfight i've ever seen!" Cedar said as she is now very excited about the fight agents Chris and Daring.

Cerise on the other hand seemed curious as she raised her brow and stares at the Mirrorpad. "How's that little guy a size 3?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Daring is smiling the human size monster from Katana World. "Is that just for show, or are you just dressing up for defeat?"

"IT'S A YUKATA YOU SPOILED BRAT!" Kid Ibuki was about to attack Daring but was held back by Geargods massive fingers gripping the fabric of the Katana World monster's clothing.

"You need to stop and listen." Chris said and points at Lancelot. "I activate his ability."

"FINALLY!" The monster of Katana World vanishes when a puff of smoke envelops over his body.

"What?" Daring scans the area for the monster, but a shadow looms over Lancelot for him to look up to see a large being with huge arms and a mask like face falling towards the knight. In his right hand held a large blunt like weapon with spikes edged across to the handle as it is poised to strike.

"My ability is when I am summoned I can destroy 1 monster you control!"

Daring's eyes widened after he blinks. "What?" He then watches Lancelot being crushed by the newly called monster from katana world.

"Hehehe! That's what you get for Dra-gollum you runt!" the strange monstrous ogre cackles.

"Next I equip the the Watchsword of Autodeity, CHAOS Laevateinn!" he said as a very large sword which is bigger than the Famous Sword, Hrunting. A large double edge buster sword with wires coursing around the hilt with an orange spine and fuller is now in the new worlders hands. "Normally this sword would cost 4 gauge, but for each monster I control reduces cost by 1." he lets out a menacing grin and spoke in a scottish accent. "And it's bigger than your toothpick laddie."

"I'm ready my lord." the sword spoke up as the center of the guard glows the green symbol of the Chaos.

0-0-0-0-0-0

In the Castleteria, or cafeteria within the building of Ever After High, another girl is watching the fight, she has large white hair all bundled up but half way and she has light blue eyes, she is wearing a white and light blue dress that has shoulder plates and has some armor on her dress. She is Darling Charming the younger sister of Daring Charming, she watch as she saw the sword the outlander is holding.

"That sword looks amazing and strong." The Platinum haired princess wonders that if Chris can give laevateinn to her. Her faction is secretive however, for she wants to be a knight instead of a princess who waits for her Prince Charming. But maybe Raven and Chris can help change her fate, but no one must know… not just yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Blondie looks at in amazement to see him draw cards and gauge at a single turn to complete confusion. "Um is he doing it wrong?" she points out as she hovers between Raven and Apple. "Everyone knows that you can't attack when there's a monster on your center...right?"

Apple has no answer to that question really, however Raven spoke up. "Actually, one of the rebels known as Tiny can attack the center."

"What really?" Blondie and Apple look at the Daughter of the Evil Queen with curiosity.

"He doesn't play much." Raven shrugs as Demios nods.

"The boy has a confidence issue really, but he is one of the strongest I tell you that." The Purgatory Leader said. "He uses items to attack even if the center is occupied." Tiny is a Buddyfighter, if you past the timid and nervous nature, he uses an Ancient World deck called the Dragon Chief Emperors deck with Martial Art's Chief, Duel Jaeger as his Buddy.

"But that's from Ancient World." Apple points out. "If I remember correctly, and there are are only a few items that can attack the center from legend world?"

Daring points at Chris with fear and terror. "Y-you have to be cheating, you can't attack at all!"

"Not with Laevateinn." Chris said and held the sentient sword in his right hand. "This sword can attack even if there is a monster in my center." He said as he points with his left armored hand. "Ibuki attack the fighter!"

"Finally some action!" The giant ogre raised its weapon and about to crush Daring.

"I-I won't lose!" Daring said fearfully and pulls out a card from his hand. "I cast, Holy Grail!" a golden goblet appears in front of Kid Ibuki, preventing him from attacking.

"Oh so close!" Kid Ibuki cried with disappointment.

Chris nods. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance." he said and turns to the cyborg wizard and his dark mechanical knight. "Ozer Kleinz, Darryl Berk, link attack the fighter!"

The metal wizard of Dungeon World and the horseman of Darkness Dragon world charge at Daring, but he pulls out another card. "I cast, another Holy Grail!" as another cup stops both monsters in their tracks.

"And with that, Daring blocks the attack, he's holding strong against the onslaught."

Chris lifts the giant CHAOS sword with both his hands. "Now my turn to attack, let's go Laevateinn!"

The sword's symbol glows in response. 'Yes my Lord!" Christian charges forward, closing in on Daring and slams his giant sword upon the future Prince Charming.

"Equipment change, Divine Protection, Prydwen!" Daring spent two gauge as a shield swaps Durandal in his hand. "Gah!" he stumbles back when the sword struck surface plating, he did reduce the damage to zero, but he can literally feel Chris's tenacity and determination.

Chris snorts lightly as he walks to his original spot with his back turned to Daring. "You know, your not half bad." he slightly compliments as he is under Geargod. "However, you don't deserve my honor for forcing my friend Raven into doing something she doesn't like." The then turns around and points with his armored hand at Daring. "Geargod, end him."

" _ **...Yes... Christian!..."**_ Geargod looms over at Daring and reels its fists and attacks with all four arms. _**"...Daring...Delete!..."**_

"No chance! I cast!" Daring cries out before being crushed, but he looks down to have no cards in hand, and only 1 gauge. "GAH!" The four fists crush the Blonde Prince Charming, revealing the 4 life points crushed down to 1 life point remaining. The heir of being a Charming struggles up and looks at the Chaos Fighter. "I'm still standing, you have nothing to attack me, I WIN!"

"No," Chris declares calmly. "You see, these monsters were forced to changed as mindless drones for one man." he said and looks up at Geargod and back at Daring. "He wanted to make all worlds into a singular utopia with no happiness, no love or hate… that is not perfect." he uses his thumb and points at himself. "But I'm different, the monsters in my deck and I knew the risks," he turns to Raven, showing him a confident and honest smile. The Daughter of the Evil Queen could not help but smile as she blushes as she watches Chris turn back to Daring. "I am fighting for her freedom, and that is how I will win!" he stabs Laevateinn to the ground besides him as the last card floats above his chest and two gauge has been paid. "FINAL PHASE!" The background around him changes to white, his outlines black and his eyes changed red. Geargod and Kid Ibuki eyes glows red around their bodies radiating with purple energy.

Daring whimpers as his legs began to shake. "Wha-what is happening!" He said as he sees the ogre jumping in the air as two of Geargod's flying hands clasped together upon Kid Ibuki inside as another pair of hands clasped around it.

"For each monster in my center, I deal damage to equal to their combine critical! This is my Final Attack!" Chris roars as the wires shot out of the arms and fly towards at him. He quickly grabs the wires like ropes. Geargod then turns into a white light and shot towards Chris, giving him white and purple armor. He roars and tugs the wires, allowing the hands to act like a ball and chain weapon to fly around. "FORCE GLOBAL SHUT DOWN!" he heaves the ropes down and the ball made of arms and Kid Ibuki to crash upon Daring.

"I-I NEVER LOSE!" Daring shouts out as he sees the weapon of mass destruction coming down on him. "I'M THE HERO! THIS CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" the arms crashed upon the future Prince Charming like a meteor had crashed upon him and the Legend World Flag is destroyed.

" **GAME OVER! WINNER CHRISTIAN DAVIS!"**

Chris's armored arm cease spinning and transformed into a metal plated fingerless glove. "Nice." he said and admires it, looking at Daring, seeing him lay on the ground with Durandal stabbed next to him.

"...Interesting..." Durandal spoke his first words and said no more.

"Thi-thi-THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" Blondie cries out of her microphone for everyone to hear, the crowds which watched the fight either cheered or booed, however it goes for someone's perspective. "Daring Charming is defeated! I repeat! Our resident fighter and prince is defeated by the new Chaos fighter, Christian Davis and his Buddy Geargod!"

The Chaos fighter scoffs and turns his back on him and walks to Raven. "Better luck next time, we'll be waiting." He said and turns his back on the down prince as Geargod follows him. He sees Raven with a smile and blushed cheeks, making him smile and scratches the back of his head. "Hey…"

Raven blushes as well and shuffles her arms a bit. "...Hey…" she said softly. Demios finally out of her Buddy's gasp as he is now on the ground, he would be between this kind of moment, but he will let it slide… this time.

The moment was sweet and nice… however Blondie floats down with her Mirror Pad angled at Raven and Chris. The two looked at the reporter who seems ready for an unexpecting interview as always. "Excuse me, Blondie Lockes, reporter of the Mirror Net," she introduces herself to the newcomer. "Tell me Christia-?"

"Please Chris is fine." he said as he waves his hand in defense. "It's shorter and easier to remember."

"Right thank you." Blondie clears her throat. "So Chris, what are you here for? Saving damsels? Rule the world?" she assumes as looked slightly timid as Geargod looks at her with his large green eye.

The outlander thinks for a moment, and turn so the blonde haired girl who angles the microphone to him. "Well, I'm not sure." he said honestly, for he is not going home anytime soon, so he needs to think of something on the fly. "Find a job at first, maybe attend here at…" he runs to Raven who quickly responds.

"Ever After High."

"Right, thank you, attend here at Ever After High." he announced his decision.

"REALLY?!" said the now eagered blondie as she blushed when she accidentally yelled that at chris, she cough on her fist and clear her voice. "I mean are you really attending Ever After High?"

"Of course I am, and I think I'm going to be here for a while" he said with a node and rub the back of his head as he can hear the girls from ever after scream with joy knowing that he will be attending ever after. "Huh? Didn't think it would be that kind of a big deal."

"You hear it here fairy tales, Chris is going to attend ever after! I speak for all of use girls that i say this is going to be a page ripper!" Blondie said with joy as Raven is getting a little jealous, but Apple however saw Chris as a perfect prince, in a chaotic way.

Chris turns to Apple and Daring, only to see him on the ground and still unconscious. "You might want to take him to the nurses...healer… or whatever you call an infirmary."

The daughter of Snow White shook her head to get back to the world, only to hear what she was suppose and looks at Daring. "Oh right, Satsuki, let's head back." she said as she tries to drag him up.

"Yes my lady." Satski said and beams them up and flies to the school.

Geargod watches Satski fly off, it then looks down to his human Buddy with a curious yet also prideful look. _**"...We have obtained victory….Christian…"**_

Chris smiled at his massive Buddy as he look up at him. "Yeah, we won Geargod" then he turn to CHAOS Ibuki and Laevateinn and Drag-gollum when they appear from the deck. "Thanks you three for fighting beside me."

"Hey no problem boss." The Ogre like monster said as he reverts back to a humanoid form.

"I am happy to assist you, my lord" The sword said as it is stabbed to the ground, only to be lifted by the Katana World monster with his gentle hands

The stone and metal golem raises its large hands and flexes the fingers for a thumbs up. _**"...Good..."**_

Chris noted as Drag-gollum does not speak much, but good enough at an extent, he turns to Raven and up to the reporter in the UFO vehicle. "Hey Blondie, is that Mirrorpad still rolling?"

"Yep, I was hoping for an interview?" The daughter of Goldilocks hovers to ground level as the device is angled. "So, can you tell me about yourself?"

"Hm, maybe another time," The outlander said and looks at Raven.

"What are you doing?" The Daughter of the Evil Queen now curious for what is happening.

"Well, I don't know about Royals or Rebels, but I think I know who I'm siding." Chris then takes a kneel and bows to his _evil_ friend, causing her heart to pump and her face reddened.

"E-eh?"

"I, Christian Davis," The outlander pronounced. "Hereby swear loyalty to you, Raven Queen, my service to fight for you and your Rebel friends." He looks up and let out a smile, only to be blunt to see her flustered.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Blondie screams with shock as the enthusiastic roar of excitement and dismay is heard from the school.

"Y-you don't have to do that?" Raven blushes as she tries to calm herself.

"I don't know," Chris stood up casually with a shrug and smiles. "But it felt kind of right."

She then blush a little more not bother to hide it now knowing that this outsider is trying to propose to her like an act of marriage, but she kept her mind and heart calm before jumping to this kind of accusation.

However, before she could speak, someone else roars out with joy and excitement. "MASTER WISDOM!" the green haired butler finally arrives, catching the attention of everyone in the area to see him now on the ground an approaches to Chris.

Chris now confused as the strange man appeared, but the name _Wisdom_ did seem to jump start his mind with some familiarity. "Huh?"

"What?" Raven, Blondie and Demios confused.

The colossal machine's green eye stares at the butler, the other Chaos monsters could only watch as the new arrivaling man walks to their commanding Buddy and kneels.

"Master Wisdom, you have finally returned."

"...Eh?" The outlander's brain function ceased and began a hard reboot.

"Master-?" Kid Ibuki now curious as he adjust his holding for Laevateinn to see with the Chaos symbol acting as an eye.

 _" **...Wisdom?..."**_ Drag-gollum tilts his head, trying to think who is _Wisdom_.

"Master Wisdom, do you not recognise me?" The green haird buter said. "It is I… Grimoire."

"Grimoire…" Chris crosses arms and thinks… only to imagine the Buddyfight universe... His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" he leaps back, only to hit himself to a tree to slide back to the ground on his feet, his finger pointing at the the now named Grimoire with a shocked and disbelief expression. "GRIMOIRE, THE USER OF MAGIC WORLD FOR THE CHAOS FACTION!?"

"Wait who?" Raven looks up to Geargod, hoping for some answers, only to be responded with a shrug of its huge metal hands.

The outlander turns to the Daughter of the Evil Queen with a slight panic panic in his expression. "Wisdom is a villian who wishes to turn everything into some kind of _perfect world_." Chris said and looks at the green haired butler. "And this is Grimoire, a user of Magic World and loyal to the Chaos."

"Yes it's is me Master Wisdom, and you have returned home." he said as he bows to Chris.

"What, what do you mean by "welcome home"?" The outlander stops to think about what he had said… then it hit him. "WHAT?!" he points at himself, praying to whatever deity if it is not true.

Raven began to have fear built within her mind, but trying to remain calm. "...A...Villain?..."

"It's true Master Wisdom, you have return home here at bookend," Grimorie stood up and looks up to the Colossal machine. "As well with Geargod, we can make this world the perfect utop-."

"HEX NO!" Chris crosses his arms.

"Excuse me master? Pardon my rudeness" Grimorie said questioning the outlander's sudden burst.

"There is no cursing way that I'm that idiotic lunatic!" Chris said while pointing to Grimorie.

"But you are master, no one else in this world has the Geargod as a Buddy." he said trying to make since to Chris.

" _ **...I Am...Confused?…"**_

The tentacles holding Blondie's Mirrorpad angle to her and held her microphone high. "THIS JUST IN, A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE CLAIMS THAT OUR NEW ARRIVAL, CHRISTIAN DAVIS, IS A VILLIAN BY THE NAME WISDOM!?"

"Do I look like that maniac who's going to conquer the world?! Hex no!"

"but you are master, you are destined to rule this world with the power of the Chaos and with Geargod by your side."

"Um… can I-."

"Does mean I have Geargod, doesn't mean I'm a villian in an instant!"

"Could I-."

"Your power should be legendary," Grimoire pursuits. "With your power, you can make your world into your dream!"

"Uh…"

"The world is fine the way it is! I'm not going end up having the entire world against me!"

"CAN I TALK RIGHT NOW?!" Raven roars out, causing the two unknown to stop their argument as their attention is upon the now radiating girl who is fuming with frustration. "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HEX IS GOING ON?!"

"Now, now, no need to be all destructive my lady." Demios said trying to calm his Buddy down.

"Well…"

"I will explain for you master Wisdom," Grimoire adjusts his stance, waving a gentle hand to Chris who is still pondering about the situation. "You see madam, what you see standing before you is the next head of the Wisdom clan, and I'm the clans loyal servant Grimoire." he said and gestures to himself and gives a gentle bow to the Daughter of the Evil Queen.

Chris snapped out with a frustrated look. "I am not Wisdom!" he said and walks next to Raven. "I chose my side to rebel against my destiny."

"My apologies but even you can't escape your destiny as the next head of the Wisdom, and your destiny to face the thunder empire's general."

""Thunder empire's general?"" the outlander and the daughter of the evil queen questions Grimoire.

"Yes, the previous wisdom has faced with the thunder empire general but unfortunately they disappeared without a trace." Grimoire explanes. "I put myself in stasis in case you return with the Geargod's energy signature."

Chris thought long and har- no wait it was not hard to think. "I am not going to lose to a General of the Thunder Empire." he crosses his arms.

Grimoire and Raven looked at him with now a curious look. "R-really?" the Green haired butler felt joyed.

"Wait, what about denying your destiny?" Raven said, fearing for Chris to build a utopia and controlling all the monsters of different worlds.

"I said I'm not going to build a _utopia_." The chaos fighter said, causing Grimoire to deflate his happiness a little. "But I am going to defeat the Thunder Empire."

"Why though?" Demios said as he waddled up to the group. "Is it an evil faction you fight against?"

Chris waves his hand. "No not quite," he said and points his thumb up to Geargod. "I'm kind of tired of the Protagonist winning time to time that popularity rose to the Thunder Empire," he said and crosses his arms. "The bad guys get all the cool stuff but always loses, so I believe bad guys make the best good guys."

"Then there is hope for the Wisdom Clan." Grimoire expresses his joy. "I'll begin the preparations for the Chaosification." the butler creates his magic circle and flies off.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID!" Chris roars and jumps into Geargod's open hand when it knows what he is thinking. The colossal machine flies off after the butler as the suppose new _Wisdom_ tries to stop Grimoire. "I AM NOT WISDOOOOOOOM!"

This left Raven, Demios, Blondie, and Takosuke stunned as they see them off.

"...This..."

"...Changes..."

"...Everything?..."

"...Takochu..."

 **The story is finished, it would be thought weird but it worked out great. Thanks to Artzilla409, I've got my brain a good kick start.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Buddyfight or Ever After High. I like them both and we are fans.**

 **Co-Writer: Artzilla406**

As the morning rose for the new day of Book End and Ever After High, the sun's rays dressed across the land as well to the hidden fortress of Chaos, or the layer of the Wisdom Clan. Within the master quarters of the large fortress, an alarm clock is heard and rings loudly, only to be smashed by a fist. The hidden figure groans and sits up… only to reveal Christian Davis himself with slight bed head and wearing what appears to be a silver set of pajamas with the left breast pocket area to have the symbol of Chaos.

He lets out a yawn only as his brain is having a hard reboot, unaware of where he is. "Ugh, man that was some dream," Chris then turns to see a hand holding a cup of water for him. "Oh thank you." he gratefully took it and takes a sip.

"Your welcome master Wisdom" A familiar voice racks in the Chaos fighter's mind.

Chris's eyes shot wide open and spits out the water, then quickly turn to grimoire, his suppose servant of Chaos... "WHAT THE HEX?! Oh right, it's not a dream." he said and rubs his temple with his his finger and thumb from his free hand. "So... Grimoire, what are we doing? Besides Chaosification." He said as he hoped to not deal with that later.

The green haired butler then pulls out a mirrorpat from out of nowhere and looks though it. "Let's see, we have an appointment with the headmaster about your enrollment, when you receive your schedule I will calculate the proposed time for you to arrive early in your classes. Then we'll discuss about your next fight, I'll make sure that your deck is in shape."

"No need." Chris said as he gets up, remembering he is wearing some kind of high quality clothing made of silk… it breathes really well with the skin? "I'll make my deck how I feel like it."

The green haired butler bowed to him in respect of his decision."Very well Master Wis-"

"I told you before," the outlander interrupts him. "It's Christian Davis, or Chris for short."

"My apologies but I will not, my loyalty to the wisdom can is absolute, I will address you to master Wisdom and only that.

Chris sighs as he scratches the back of his head and stood on the floor. "Ok, fine," he said as the frustration subsided. He looks down as he is now in his pajamas and looks at the green haired butler. "Do you have any spare clothes I could borrow?"

"I have a wardrobe already set for you last night," Grimiore places his hand over his chest and turns around. "If you would follow me i will lead you to where you will get changed."

Chris sighs as he sees the large changing screen, he walks in and starts to change. If this is how a noble rich person is being treated, it does not seem enjoyable to him for being used for many common things. However, he is stuck in this world and he has to abide is… living space of his destiny. He grabs the clothes handed by Grimiore and starts to change into them. After freshening himself in the restroom, he walks out with his new clothes… he sees the life size mirror to see himself wearing a black, silver and white clothing. He wears a black long sleeve sleeve shirt under the white coat which is lengthen to his knees and silver armored shoulder pads with gauntlets and greaves. If looked carefully on his left breast area to see the purple Chaos emblem to show his faction."E-eh!?" he stummers as he looks at himself. "What am I wearing!?"

Grimoire smiles as he is filled with joy, "It fits you perfectly master, these clothes are the Wisdom Clans attire."

"What happened to clothes I wore from yesterday?" the heir of Wisdom Clan wishes the green haired butler did not burn his clothes.

"I still have them, but i put them away since you don't be needing them." An internal sigh of relief. However not pleased at what Grimoire had done, but it is better to store it than burn it.

"Alright," Chris said as he adjusts his own collar, he turns to see the Coregadget and picks it up, attaching it to his belt. "Let's go to the school, hopefully they take late enrollments."

"As you wish," Grimoire lightly bows and leaves the room with Chris following, help him find the exit of the Wisdom Clan's fortress. "I took the liberty on scheduling of meeting with Headmaster Grimm for you."

"Thanks, I think." The Chaos fighter still feels uncomfortable of being planned or have a butler.

"And I have spoken with Raven Queen," This caught the _heir's_ attention. "She's quite happy that you are enrolling to the school with her."

"Oh." Chris blinks as he felt joy in himself, eager to see Raven's smile in person once more.

"I assume you like this girl?" The outlanders face blushes red as Grimoire bluntly spoke.

Chris stummers as he tries to get his thoughts back together to make sure Grimoire does not have any ideas. "I-i… it's complicated!"

"I won't tell her, Master." The servant of Chaos said as the _heir_ sighs in relief. "It's natural for a teenage boy to love a teenage girl."

"It's not like that!"

"Oh," Grimoire stops and looks at Master Wi- er - Chris. "So I should abort the planning of engagement then?"

"WHERE DID THAT IDEA POP UP?!" Chris's face was red as a cherry as his arms flailed out. "Anyway we're wasting time."

"Oh," grimoire lightly bows to the outlander. "My apologies Master Wisdom, and Geargod is waiting outside for you. Chris lets out a small growl as he walks past his servant to walk to the door of the exit. However, the green haired butler turns and points. "The exit is this way Master."

"I KNEW THAT!"

-0-0-0-0-

In the school of Ever After High, a day after of the arrival of the Chaos Fighter showed up and Daring Charming. The students are bustling left and right with excitement and dismay of the buddyfight that happened yesterday, to the rebels they see the chaos fighter as a hero, but for some of the royals, they see him as another defector. However, that is not all the excitement was about, today is his enrollment to be the new student of Ever After High, as his destiny is to _purify_ the world in his ima-.

"Alright we get it!" Madeline shouts at the Narrators. "Can we get on with the story, you guys are dragging on the scene here."

We're just doing our side job here maddie.

Not my fault I had a writer's block on the Kamen Rider stories.

"No excuses you two!"

"Maddie?" Abygale glides over his swirl to Madeline's side as they walked to their next class. "Are you talking to the Narrators again?"

"Not this time Abby," The Daughter of the Hatter smiles with. "I'm talking to the wr-."

Ixnay! No need to have to cause an existential crisis to the whole wide world!?

You have enough fun for one story here.

"Oh fine," Maddie pouts and crosses her arms over her carrying books. "Yes it was the Narrators."

"Oh I see," The black dragon hovers around and sees Raven and Demios walking. "Raven! Demios!

The beings of _evil_ turn to see the Wonderlandian with the other darkness dragon world monsters. Raven smiles in comfort and walks up to her Best Friend Forever After. "Hey Maddie."

Demios waddles to Abygale whom got to his feet, both black dragons shook hands and smiled at one another. "How've you been brother?" even though they are not related, they are both from Darkness Dragon World and are dragons in honor to the end.

"Been fine brother."

"Hey Maddie, how are you doing?" Raven said as both of them walked together as they are heading to the same class.

The Hatter cackles with glee and spins in place without a falter and pure balance. "Like a Jabberwocky ready for a dance competition."

"So it's true a Jabberwocky can dance?" Demios raises its brow, only for Abygale to shake his head.

"Don't think too hard, trust me, I've been there." Abygale insists as the group entered Jack BeNimble's classroom for Crownculus.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile at the headmasters office Chris and Grimoire enter the room just to see a man with gray and white hair with a mustache, wearing a blue suit with yellow edges over a pale white vest and a white shirt, has a blue and light blue tie on his neck, has black pants and is staring out of the window. On his desk at his side appears to be a long white serpent like monster the size of his arm, curled comfortably on some paperwork. This is headmaster Milton Grimm, and his buddy, Eternal Envoy, Aettir.

"Ah, I've been expecting you two, please have a seat." As the two arrivals took their seats, Milton turns to them, sits on his chair and rests his elbows on his desk to interlock his fingers together, "Now my first question is… what on the storybooks are you wearing?"

"I was forced to wear these clothes." Chris said as his head drop in depress.

"A formal clothing for the next heir of the Wisdom Clan." Grimoire spoke up with a proud smile.

"I see, you don't have to wear those clothes, casual is fine so long as it is under dress code." Headmaster Grimm said as Aettir uncurls and rests on his shoulders and observes the conversation. "but let's get to the point, Mr. Davis you said in the Mirrorcast that your interested in enrolling here in Ever After?"

"Mainly because I met Raven who goes to this school," Chris honestly said. "She's the first when I arrived to this world."

"I see, well in this school, students are taught and trained to be the next generations of their family lineage," Headmaster Grimm said as he stood up. "Such as you met and… ahem… defeated Daring, he is supposed to be the future Prince Charming." he continued as he start to walk around his desk. "But with your new flag and monsters and that buddy of yours made it clear that you have a part of some story," He stops as he is besides Chris and looks down upon him. "Legacy day has passed but that doesn't mean that you can just waltz in here and defeat Daring like nothing, thronecoming will come and i want you and Raven to sign the Storybook of Legends"

"The what of the what now?" Chris raises his brow as he ponders, now wondering what Raven's story is.

The headmaster gestured his left hand to the glass case that holds a book with gold engravings and a mirror on the middle of the book "This book is an ancient and powerful artifact." Grimm said as he walks to it and stood to look at the Chaos fighter and the butler. "If you sign your name upon your story, you will obtain the power you're ancestor's once held." he explained to the outlander. "Once you signed the book all of the powers, and abilities will be past down to you and you will play your story until you get your happily ever after."

This intrigues the chaos fighter more about the book, however, something did come across his mind. "May I ask something?"

"By all means." Headmaster Grimm checks his pocket watch for the time..

"What would happen if one does not sign the book?"

The headmaster walks up to him, leering over him as they are now eye to eye. "If one does not sign the book, their stories would disappear forever, however it didn't happen. One student didn't sign the book and she is still here."

"Let me guess." Chris leans back on his chair and crosses his arms. "Raven Queen?" Now he is beginning to understand why Daring accused Raven of doing something Evil who refuse to do anything but good.

"The very same student, you see she is part of the ever famous story, snow white and the seven dwarfs, Raven poisons Apple and she awakes with with a kiss of her Prince Charming and she becomes queen, however Raven didn't sign the book and the story leaves unwritten until she signs."

Chris scoffs as he was about to say something, only to be stopped by Grimoire when his white gloved hand is placed on his shoulder. "We understand Headmaster." the green haired butler said. The tension between them is to not start an argument, hoping for the best to get into the school without any violent conflicts.

The Headmaster lets out small grin as the tension began to fade a little bit. "Good, now judging from your attire, your story is with a fight against the hero," he said and walks to his chair and sat upon it. "Unfortunately the hero is not around yet, but your be sharing some of the classes with miss Queen," he then pulls out a scroll and puts it on the desk. "Here's your second year classes schedule, i'll be expecting great results from you future villain."

Chris held in his dismay and lets out a forced yet convincing smile. "I can't wait." he takes the scroll, glad this conversation is over and done.

"Oh, and one more thing" Milton stops both visitors from leaving out any information. "You will be staying here in the dorms, currently you will be living alone, but I'll put you with a roommate soon, until then, welcome to Ever After High, Christian Davis." he said and extends his hand

"Thank you," Chris acts out and shook his hand.

As both visitors left the office, Grimoire turns to Chris and adjusts his monocle. "I'll head back to the fortress and begin preparations to recruit anyone to our cause."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Chris stop his servant. "We just got here, I don't want to scare anyone on my first day." he said as he hoped not to turn into a idealistic purifier.

"Very well master," Grimoire lightly bows, "I shall set it on hold until you are ready Master Wisdom." he said with pure loyalty.

The _heir_ of Wisdom Clan lets out a sigh of frustration and looks at his schedule. "Ok… first class...Crownculus…" he looks up. "Who names these things a pun artist?" he walks around the school as he tries to find the class.

"Might I suggest that we fly around the school to find your classroom?" Grimoire said with a smile. "It will make a grand first impression to your classmates."

"...Ok fine," The _heir_ caved a little to his servant's persistence of notification of the Chaos. "But just this once, then you go back to the Fortress…" he then thinks for a moment, "And get my regular clothes please and a budget to by some common clothes at Book End."

"As you wish, but you must wear your attire when you buddyfight."

Chris fumes a bit, how is he going to change between regular clothes and his attire quickly before the buddy fight. "I'll… think of something." he said and walks to the exit to find Geargod outside and observing the birds chirping. The Chaos fighter could not help but smile as he sees a bird landing on Geargod's crest on its head. "Enjoying the bird watching Geargod?"

" _ **...Yes...Christian…"**_ Geargod said with joy in his voice. _**"...Nature Is… Interesting..."**_

"It is isn't it." Chris said as he sees the flock fly off as he walks up to the colossal machine. "And I wanted it the way it should be." he climbs up to his Buddy's hand, "Alright, let's circle around the school, hopefully we can find the Crownculus class."

" _ **...Very Well...Christian…"**_

-0-0-0-0-

As the students sat down on their desks, and their buddies respectively entered the coregadgets, rules are rules to lessen the distractions of learning.

"Good morning class," said a main wearing a tall hat which covers his short dirty blonde hair as well a suit and tie. "Today, we're having a new student coming in any moment."

"Eh?" Raven stummers. "He… he didn't mean Chris right?" she said as she calms herself, sure she was called by Grimoire of Chris's enrollment, however, in the same class is a coincidence… right?

Then, outside of the classroom, Geargod with Chris in his hand and Grimoire flew close to the windows. Jack Be-nimble quickly leaps over the students with grace with little to no effort and opens the window to have Chris and Grimoire jump in the class, then Geargod make a huge tornado that covered his body, when the wind stops he change into a much smaller version of himself and floated in the classroom.

"Hello everyone, sorry for the entrance have to find this classroom," the outlander said while rubbing his head. "My name is Christian Davis." then he gestured his hand to show Greargod. "And this little guy is Geargod VII, say hi."

" _ **...Greetings...Everyone..."**_ The now mini machine greets the class as he waves his little metal hand to them. The fairy tails in the classroom are intrigued/confused of what Chris is wearing.

"Well now before you take a seat, I have to tell you to put your buddy into your deck during class." Jack Be nimble said with a little fear in his voice.

"Oh, okay." He said as he turn to the a very small Geargod beside him. "You heard the man, please go in the deck."

" _ **Yes...Christian…"**_ He then made the wind cover his metallic body as he turn into a card as he fly into his coat and into his deck.

"Now then, why not take a seat? Maybe next to Miss Queen?" Jack Be Nimble said that made Chris and Raven flustered a little. That cause the Chaos fighter looks to the direction to where the Daughter of Evil is, only some desks are completely empty except for a cotton candy haired girl sitting next to Raven on the left.

"Um...okay…" The Outlander said as he and grimoire walked to their seats and sit next to Raven, when class started Raven is blushing when she looked at Chris actually sitting next to her, Chris is blushing as well knowing that the girl who is been nice to him ever since he got here in this world.

Grimoire is smiling from the outside as he watches the blushing couple thinking of their future together. " _She will be a wonderful wife for you Master Wisdom."_ he then turns around and leaves to the fortress and begins the preparations.

 **Timeskip**

Chris and Raven are hanging out in the Castileteria, Madeline and Abygale came in and sit next to them.

"Hell~o Christy!" she said with a smile on her face and offers a hand, the Chaos Fighter politely held up his, only to feel himself in an earthquake by the Wonderlandian. "My name is Madeline Xylophone Hatter, daughter if the mad hatter. And this little dragon is my buddy, Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale!"

"N-nice to m-meet y-you." Chris shakes wildly from the strength of the petit cotton haired girl.

"Uh, I think it is wise for you to let go Maddie." Abygal suggests, letting the wonderlandian slightly pouts and lets go.

"Whoa, that's some strong arm you have there." the outlander said as he try to regain his vision from recent magnitude which could rival a stomping rhino.

Madeline lets out a glinting grin with an innocent look in her eyes. "Thank you, I get it from my dad." she pulls out her hat and digs in the hollowed fabric, only to pull out a teapot and matching teacup from out of nowhere.

Chris and Geargod watched as she pours it in casually, the outlander fighter was about to question, only to be stopped by the Daughter of Evil. "Don't ask, trust me," Revan sighs with a shrug, "just go with the madness."

" _ **...Madness…"**_ Geargod's eye blinks a bit and starts process its databanks. _**"...Gather Data Of... Madness…"**_

Chris puts his hand on Geargod for the now miniature gear creature to stop what it was doing. "Now's not the time Buddy," he said and looks at Raven, "Hey uh, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Um, sure," Raven said calmly, normally she would be uncomfortable about anything personal about her, but when she is around Chris… it is as if there were no such things as trouble to begin with.

"If your the Evil Queen's daughter, how can you be this kind and sweet?"

"It's...kind of a long story," she said sadly, but regains her composure, "But that's kind of a closed book to never be opened."

"I understand, but there is no way in bookends can a sweet, kind and gentle girl like you to be evil?"

"Believe me, I asked myself the same question." Raven blushes as she was complimented and felt great pride.

"What's with your outfit?" Madeline spoke up as she pops left and right as she examines all over Chris's attire. "Are you supposed to be a future king? Maybe a conquering emperor?"

"Okay, firstly, i'm forced to wear these clothes and secondly, that's spot on." Chris said in shock that Madeline has actually got that right on the first try.

"Just a guess." the Wonderlandian said happily with a smile on her face.

"I think it looks great on you." Raven smiles as with a blush, but when she sees Chris turned to her with a pondering look, the Daughter of the Evil Quickly waves her hands quickly. "I-I mean in a battle formal, it makes you want to conquer the world!?"

"I'm...not big on conquering, but if I Buddyfight, let's just say, i can dominate the battlefield." Chris said trying to be modest.

"Same person but more personality." Maddie sips her tea and pours another cup. "I saw your fight the other day, and i have to tell ya it's hatastic!"

Abygale nods as he ate his sandwich, swallowing to have a clear throat to speak. "Quite intriguing really,"

"Ah thanks you two." The Chaos fighter said with a smile on his face.

Grimoire walked in the castileteria with Chris's normal clothing in hand. "Here's your attire Master Wisdom."

"Oh thank you Grimoire." Chris said and takes the clothing. "Hey, can I ask you to do something?"

"Anything my lord?" Grimoire smiles with eagerness for his task.

"The suit is nice, but it's a little more for Buddyfighting and combat," he said and takes out his Coregadget and hands it to the green haired butler. "Can you put the suit in this so I can Luminize it however I want?"

"An excellent idea Master Wisdom." Grimoire said and takes the core gadget. "I'll prepare it once you are finished changing."

"Thanks," he turns to Raven and Madeline. "I'll be right back." He then walked out so he can get changed out of the Wisdom armament attire.

"He's really nice!" the Daughter of the Mad Hatter said.

"Yeah…" Raven could not help but smile as she sees him off. "He is…"

"I see you have affections with Master Wisdom miss Queen." Grimoire said bluntly that made Raven blush supernova and covered her face.

"It's not like that!" Raven muffles through her hands as Demios could only pat her back in sympathy.

 **" _...What Is...Affection?..."_**

"It's something you have to find yourself Geargod" Abygale said to the mini mechanical buddy.

"Raven!" a familiar voice is heard, causing Raven to look up with her returning pale skin to see Apple White walking up to them. "How is every ever after?"

"G-good." she said and calms her self. "How's Daring?"

"He's… recovering." Apple said as she turns to the Royal table… only to see Daring moping in his seat as a cloud of depression looms over him. She turns to the suppose future Daughter of Evil and smiles. "So, have you seen Chris around, I would like to speak to him?" Raven felt the back of her mind building up a fueling rage… however it is not in her nature in doing so.

"Here I am," Chris said as he came back wearing his normal clothes from yesterday. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well," Apple fiddles her fingers as she looks down, only for her eyes to lock on to the Chaos fighter. "I was wondering… if you can tell me of your destiny?"

Grimoire was about to speak, only to have the silver armor attire to be shoved in his face as well the Coregadget. "I have no idea Apple, and I don't know what is my destiny anyway" Chris said with a frown as he thinks, actually lying that he does not want to become the next Wisdom. He then forces the green haired butler to turn around and pushes him to the exit. "And you are going to base and start getting to work."

"Oh, as you wish Mast-" Grimoire was about to finish, only to have the door to be slammed shut.

"Okay that's enough out of him." he pats his hands as he walks back to the group. "Why ask Apple?" Chris ask Apple wondering on what she is going to say.

"I was wondering, if you don't know your story…" Apple blinks and her eyes glimmer. "Can you be my Prince Charming?"

His mind went black and went for an emergency restart, "... What?..." Chris now confused on what the Daughter of Snow White had said. Demios turns to see his Buddy… only to be in fear as he watches Raven beginning to boil in rage as a red fire is radiating her body. "W-w-wait a minute!" the Chaos fighter backs up a second and waves his hands with a shocked expression. "I just got here and the next thing I was proposed into some kind of engagement?"

"Well, that's the idea of our happily ever after." Apple advances a little with her hands behind her back and leans forward for her face to be close to Chris's. "I get to be your queen, and you be my king."

"No wait just a mi-."

*SMASH*

Everyone's attention is turned to see Raven Queen… Daughter of the Evil Queen standing as both her hands are emitting purple flames over a now broken table. She stomps over Apple and Chris, she turns to the latter as if her personality took a quick 180. "Can I talk to her for a second?" she spoke sweetly as if the dragon is waking from her slumber. Chris could only nod to back up next to Maddie.

"Is this normal?" Chris said as he is slightly afraid… but also affectionate to Raven's… ahem… inner rage.

"No, actually, this is the first time that I seen her this angry." The Hatter sips her tea as Abygale hides behind his Buddy's leg.

" _ **...Unknown Energy Source Detected…"**_ Geargod scans Raven with his very optics. _**"...Power Levels...Over Nine Hundred…"**_

"Holy cursing hex" Chris said as he turn to Raven as she takes Apple away. "Wow. Now I'm afraid to get her really mad."

With the daughter of the evil queen and snow white they are now alone as Raven turn to Apple who is fixing her dress (seriously). Demios and Satsuki followed their Buddies to the secluded area where no student would not dare to interrupt or listen to them at this very moment.

"What is wrong with you Apple!?" Raven shouts in her indoor voice upon the protagonist of her story. "Chris just attended here and you just asked him to be your Prince Charming now!?"

"Well since you know him so well, maybe I can ask him to be with me instead and we all get our happily ever after." The Daughter of Snow White answered to the future _Evil_ Queen as she only to add more fuel to the fire.

"Have you even consider him on what he wants?" Raven said to the stubborn Apple.

Apple crossed her arms and glare at the daughter of the evil queen. "I believe he'll say yes." as satski floated next to her.

Raven is getting a little mad at the daughter of snow white. "Uh, wrong" she puts her hands on her hips as Demios stood by her side with a sharpened sword.

"And what do you know about happily ever afters?" Apple said as she raised her eyebrow at her.

Raven crosses her arms as Demios readies his tiny sword. "I know what destiny he can choose, your pushing him into something he disapproves."

Apple lets out a smile as an idea had light up her mind. "You wanna settle this in a buddyfight then?" she said and pulls out her Coregadget. "If I win, both you and Chris sign the Storybook of Legends and follow your destiny."

Raven thinks for a moment, if she wins, Apple can leave her and Chris alone for a while, but if she loses… no, she would not be defeated by someone with blind ambition. "If I win, Chris and I choose our choice of freedom away from following our destinies."

Both of them nod and shook each others hands. "It's on as spells on!"

 **Timeskip**

Apple with Satsuki and Raven with Demios are facing each other in the Book and Field with everyone watching from the bleachers.

"When there's a buddyfight you'll always find me Blondie Lockes!" blondie said as she came in with her UFO. "Today's match is the Leader of the Royals Apple White and Satsuki vs the Leader of the Rebels Raven and Demios."

Chris, Geargod, Grimoire, Maddie and Abygale are at the sidelines going to watch the fight.

"This is going to be quite the spectacle Master Wisdom" the green haired butler said to Chris.

Chris nodded as he is both eagered and worried about ravens fight. "Yeah, I like to see how would this turn out."

Geargod's optic sensors is now recording the fight for future reference. _**"...Begin Recording Of Buddyfight..."**_

Blondie is now recording for the fight as she looks at the protagonist and antagonist of the same story. "Alright fighters, Luminize your decks!

"In the skies above in the battle of love, I will make sure that destiny is set in stone! Lumanize!" Apple said as her coregadget turn into an apple with a crown on top with the gem on the crown as six cards lumanized in front of her. "Queen's Destiny craw!"

"Erasing despair and pain from one's destiny, may the Knights of Purgatory be my key to freedom! Lumanize," the daughter of the evil queen said as she throw her coregadget to the sky as it turns into a raven bird with a heart on it's chest with the gem on the middle, then six cards lumanized in front of her as the raven landed on her shoulder. "Purgatory Knight's path!"

Blondie then hovers over the stage. "Say it with me everyone! Buddy~fight!"

Apple and Raven then face each other in a angerly manner. "Time to raise the flag!"

As a blue hexagon appeared behind Apple that has lights that spells "hero world" and has a mask hero's side on it as well. "I fight for hero world!"

Then a silverlined dragon head with black lines are at the dragon's head and has a red eye on the right appeared behind Raven. "And i fight for darkness dragon world!"

Blondie then hovers to the rebel leader. "raven has the first move!"

"charge and draw! I equip,"Raven said as she equip a large black sword with red lines as she restes it on her shoulder "Purgatory Sword, Fatal! I've been telling you that i wanted to rewrite my own destiny but for you asking Chris to become your Prince Charming and expecting him to say yes instantly? That's crossing the line! Take this!" she angrly charge at apple and swing her sword at her making apples life down to 8.

 **END OF MOVE!**

 **-0-**

 **Apple: hand cards: 6, gauge: 2, life: 8.**

 **Raven: hand cards 5, gauge: 2, life 10.**

 **-0-**

Blondie hovered her mouth a little with a gasp. "Oh this just got real, Raven is started off with an aggressive attack and deals 2 damage to Apple. Let's see what Apple has in response."

Apple then smiled then start to draw. "I didn't know you're this strong, but i will win this Buddyfight. Draw! Charge and draw! I cast, Hyper Energy!" with that Apple has now gain four gauge making it 7 gauge. "Perfect, Now I Buddycall Koyomi-class Fifth Fleet, Satski! Station!" she said as a star from her gauge went into the card as it dissipates and her life becomes 9.

Satski start to fly up to the sky "As you wish my lady, Satsuki launching!" She then change into her battleship form and Apple is beamed up into satski's battle room.

Raven is now getting causes of her fighter. "Guess she's pulling out all the stops Demios."

"We will take her down my lady." Demios agrees with his buddy.

"Now my lady and I are united body and soul and i'll protect my lady no matter what!" The large battleship announce to the rebel fighter as apple is typing on the screens.

Apple is sitting on her chair as she is determined to win this fight. "Raven, I wanted you to come around so you can poison me and I'll have my happily ever after with Chris!"

"Wait what?!" Chris blushes after hearing the Daughter of Snow White pronounced.

The green haired butler looked intrigued and adjusts his monocle. "It seems the two of them competing your fate in lov-?"

Chris quickly covers Grimoire mouth while his face still held an embarrassing blush. "I heard her!"

"This fight, I will make that happen! Activate Satsuki's ability! When she is called to the field i can load two crew troper monsters into her sou and i can call them to the field, then I call Quinq Lada, Cloaking Frame to the left," then appearing from the left is a dark lime green robot holding a rifle "with his affect i gain one gauge." then he gauge becomes 7 again. "Then if I pay 1 gauge i can call another one from Satsuki's soul, Quinq Lada, Swift Mobile Frame to the right!" then a blue and white robot with wings appeared and launch to the field. "Alright, Cloaking and Swift Mobile attack Raven!"

Cloaking then ready his gun. "right my lady!"

Swift Mobile is charging with Cloaking frame as they charge at Raven. "comentsing attack!"

Cloaking fire his blaster at Raven making her life to 8 then Swift Mobile slash at her making her lose another 2 life making it 6.

"Satski, make raven see that destiny will always prevail!" Apple said to her buddy.

"Yes my lady! Comentsing attack!" Satski said as four torrents moved to the bottom and fired at Raven.

Raven crosses her arms, letting out a scream of anguish as the bombardment rains on her. "AAAHHHH!"

Chris stood up from his seat. "RAVEN!"

"Apple did an impressive 3 attacks at raven chipping her life points," the daughter of goldilocks announts on the events of the fight. "But Raven is now with 3 life points left."

Apple smiles to Raven shaking off the recent attack. "Cloaking frame and swift mobile return to satski please."

They move to satski and went inside satski.

 **END OF MOVE!**

"Raven..." Chris grew worried, but he was sure the Daughter of the Evil Queen has a plan.

"She will be alright Master Wisdom." Grimoire explain to the _heir_ to the Wisdom clan. _"Not to mention, this will be a perfect opportunity see if she is capable of being Master Wisdom's wife… maybe first wife?"_ he mentally grins to see the Wisdom Clan growing with powerful heirs to create the perfect world for a family.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile at the sky of book end there is another boy falling like Chris did yesterday, but he is...laughing? The boy is wearing a black shirt with an autobot symbol with headsets, red cargo pants, has a large backpack, has black hair with a yellow streak that is like a lightning bolt, brown eyes and has black shoes, this is Beat heart Tanaka but call him Beat if you want.

"YAHOO! THIS IS AMAZING!" he shouted as he fall through the sky' he is falling inside his bag something started to glow and lightning start dancing around the bag. "What the?"

Then it shine so bright it makes a star in the sky, when the light is fated he is on something…. scaly? Beat binked to see that he is riding on a chinese green dragon that has five horns on his head with red armor on his body and has a samurai helmet, pink mustache and beard with long mustaches, holding a red orb on his right hand, here is another dragon and it's a large one, he has dark gray skin and has red hair, has two large bull-like horns, wearing a black and tan orange armor, has a light pinkish purple frame on the neck, has a red cape and a large dragon head armor on the right arm and on his bag is a small panda like monster that has a dragon tail, wearing a yellow vest with a red tie, white pants and has a popsicle like sheath on his waist.

This shocked the new outlander as he staring at the three dragons "...No...stinking way… TENBU?! BATZZ?! AND CHIBI PANDA?! WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"huh?" the green chinese dragon said as he stop and look onto who is on his back. "Well, hello there human." he said in a fatherly expresion. "You must know who we are, but who are you?"

Beat then stand tall and face the large dragons. "Oh, i'm Beat Tanaka."

Batzz stared at the human and seemed curios about him. "Hmm, he looks a little scrawny, how come he knows us?"

Chibi panda then turn to the outlander who he is on his shoulder. "I don't know. Is he a fan?"

Tenbe seem intrigued about Beats first and last name, like he knows that name before. "hmm, you say your name is beat tanaka?" the outlander nodded to the large chinese dragon, this got tenbu thinking. "Hmm, i've could've sworn i heard that name before."

"Same here, oh well, it doesn't matter to me the great batzz!" the large dragon boosted with his pride.

Tenbu turn to the large dragon and have a smirk. "You seem to be full of yourself, aren't you little hatchling?" he spoke to Batzz.

Batzz got insulted and glared at Tenbu. "GAH!" he then make purple lightning dance around him. "You wanna go old man!?"

Tenbu stared at Batzz as he start to emitting a red aura. "Who are you calling old? i'm still a few centuries younger catching!"

"you take that back!"

Beat has star eyes as he is going to witness a dragon fight. "this is awesome."

But for Chibi panda he is hugging his head as he start to shake. "more like scary."

He stood up and waves his hands to attempt to stop the dragons from clashing one another. "GUYS, GUYS! Stop fighting!" he said as he could see the fire in their eyes. "We can't make a scene while we're upon the sky, someone will see us!"

"he's right! We need to hide!" Chibi panda agrees with Beat.

Tenbu turn to the two and think for a moment. "hmm, the human and the young one speaks the truth, hold on!"

He then flew to the forest with batzz followed in presuit.

"hey! Wait up old timer!" he shouted at the chinese dragon.

"ha! You wish youngster!" Tenbu grins.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **-0-**

 **Apple: life 8, hand 4, gauge 7.**

 **Raven: life 3, hand 5, gauge 2.**

 **-0-**

 **YOUR MOVE**

"My turn, draw! Charge and draw!" Raven then looked at the card that she drew and smiled. "I cast, Abyss Symphony!"

Blondie then explained of Raven's spell. "that spell allows you to draw two new cards when your life is 6 or less."

The Daughter of Evil examines her new found cards and shuffles her hand. "I call to the left, Purgatory Knights, Eval Grebe Dragon." a black and white dragon held a ret tipped spear.

"I will fight for my lady's ideal." Eval Grebe readies his weapon his both hands.

"Next I Buddycall to the right, Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon!" she shouts and her life currently at 4.

"I'll make her see the ways of Purgatory!" the leader of the purgatory knights said as he then change into his full form and landed on the right spot.

"I then call to the center Purgatory Knight's Crossbow Dragon!" A white scale dragon held a large crossbow in his hands and a quiver on his side.

"My aim is true for the lady." he said and pulls the string and loads the needed bolt.

"My Satsuki's defense is 5,000." Apple calls out for her now high defenses.

Raven then pull out a card out. "Then i set Crush that body and sustain mine," And a orb with swords on it and the words "Crush that body and sustain mine" on it appeared and floated to her left. "Crossbow, Eval Grebe, link attack the fighter!"

"Yes mam!" both size 1 and 0 Purgatory dragons charge together to attack the large battleship.

Apple quickly typed her holographic keyboard while looking at her mirrors which shows the outside world. "Not so fast i activate Satsuki's ability sending a monster within her soul and calling it to the field by paying 1 gauge. I call Swift mobile frame to the center!" the white and blue armored unit appears in front of Satsuki facing against the two dragons. "And Swift Mobile's frame's ability is to destroy a monster on the field when called, take out Demios!"

The daughter of the evil queen then pull out another card as it glows. "I cast Dark Energy!"

Demios glows with purple energy, smacking the machine away back to Apple's center position. "You need to to better than that!"

This makes Apple confused in shock. "What?" But she could only watch as the two smaller dragons destroyed her recent summoned mech.

Blondie watches with amazement to see Demios still on the field with his sword stabbed to the ground and awaits for Raven's command. "Incredible, Dark Energy prevents a monster from being destroyed, either by battle or card effect!"

"Deimos, go get her." Raven said as she points her sword at Satski and Apple.

Demios nods as he pull his blade from the ground. "With pleasure my lady!"

As he was about to fly, Apple pull out another card as it shines "I cast! Stop Right There!" she Pay 1 gauge and and 1 life making it 8 as a net is launched

Demios then stops moving when an energy net had trapped him. "What the?!" he struggles to break free but with no avail.

Chris eyes widened, "That's a spell to force a monster in rest."

Apple made a satisfying smile seeing Demios unable to attack. "That should stop you in your tracks.

"Then you better listen," Raven's eyes glowed red, catching the attention of the Daughter of Snow White. "I activate Demios's ability!

Demios then turn to Eval Grebe. "Time to witness the rule of purgatory, Eval Grebe, lend me your strength! Kanonas Katharterio!"

The spear wielding dragon nods "Let my strength aid you in Raven's happiness!" he was soon consumed in fire and destroyed, allowing the flames to absorb into Demios.

Apple now shocked from her cockpit as she witness of the black dragon's actions. "He destroyed his own comrades!?"

"And with that, thanks to Demios's ability, he can attack once more, and with Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine's ability, Raven gains one gauge and her item, Purgatory sword, Fatal, it gains one critical!" Blondie locks announce the effects of Ravens cards effects.

"And thanks to Eval Grebe's ability, if he's destroyed by a card effect I get to draw 1 more card." Raven's eyes glow red and purple to have 3 cards in her hand. Many would believe she turned evil, however, this is how she becomes serious. "I'm not the Leader of the Rebels for nothing. With Death Sickles destruction I can put one purgatory monster from the dropzone and into my hand. Demios, attack!"

Demios roars as the net is now destroyed. "We know the risks and we will fight to the last, that is the new Rule of Purgatory! Prepare for my blade!" he roars and flies in blinding speed. Apple watches her mirrors, attempting to find the white dragon of Purgatory… only to look up to see Demios striking her battleship from above. "Demios Retribution!" he roars as his sword struck true and drops Apple's life to 6.

Raven turns to Crossbow, letting one another to nod with approval. "Demios, use Crossbow!"

"Kanonas Katharterio!" Demios did not leave his spot and extends his hand out to his remaining Purgatory ally.

"Let your aim be true!" he roars before turning to flames, being absorbed to the leader of Purgatory.

"Demios, Link attack!" Raven draws her sword as it grew slightly larger but still light weight in her hands. "Now let's finish this!" she said and runs to the field, stone rectangular pillars rise up for her as she jumps on a pillar and shot up Apple as the black dragon circles around as both blades are about to strike upon the battleship.

Apple then pull out a card as it glows. "I cast! I see though your moves!"

Satsuki then moves up to make Raven and Demios miss they're swing at the monster.

Raven landed on the ground and got mad. "Agh curses! I end my turn." she said as both fighters of Darkness Dragon World return to their corners.

 **END OF MOVE!**

 **-0-**

 **Apple: life 6, hand 2, gauge 6.**

 **Raven: life 4, hand 3, gauge 5.**

 **-0-**

 **YOUR MOVE**

Apple held her ground as she ready to draw. "I won't let you get your way again Raven, Draw! Charge and draw! Now time to show her your true power satski! I call to the right and left cloaking frames!" Then two Cloakings appear on the right and left and thanks to their abilities Apples gauge went up to 9. "Now Cloaking frame on the left, go attack Raven!" Apple ordered the Cloaking frame on the left as he nods.

"I cast! Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too!" Raven shouts and takes the 2 damage now having 2 life points. "I draw a card, and while I have a Purgatory Knight Monster, I get to draw an additional card."she said and now has a total of 4 cards in hand.

"Cloaking from on the right, attack demios!"

Demios turns to his Buddy with a determined look on his face. "Do it!"

"I'm on it!" The Daughter of Evil pulls out a card and two gauge has been paid. "I cast! Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body!" Demios roars as he himself is consumed by fire, flying head on upon Apple in blinding speed after knocking Cloaking Frame away. Demios collides himself to the surface of the battleship Satsuki in a huge explosion, resulting his self destruction and deals 2 damage, dropping her life to 4.

The Daughter of Snow White shakes her head from the recent attack which rocked the entire ship. She looks down upon her opponent, "How dare you do that to your buddy!" she shouts out at her with great dismay. "Sacrificing him to stop an attack!"

"We plan and we knew the risks." Raven stated as she looks up to Apple, she eyes her set spell to raise her gauge back to 4. "I turn away from my destiny, that is my way, and the way of Purgatory!"

Apple lets out a satisfied smile and types her fingers on the console of her cockpit. "Now this will be your final moments, Satsuki attack Raven!

"Yes my lady, commencing attack!" She then fired her turrets at Raven.

Raven drew out a card from her hand. "I cast, Black Dragon Shield!" she blocks the bombardment to and regains her lift back up to 3.

Apple then type her screens again. "I'm not finished yet, i activate Satski's ability by calling Piercing Specialist Chassis, Stregia to the right, combine with Cloaking frame!"

After paying 1 gauge for satsuki's ability and 1 more the monster's cost, a black and green circuit robot appeared and detach itself to combine with cloaking frame and grab on a spear.

"Now attack raven with all your might!"

Raven then pull out another card from her hand. "Not so fast, I cast! Black Dragon Shield!" In a split second, a second Black Shield appears and stops the spear and heals raven back to 4 life.

Chris sighs in relief as Raven is safe for now, however Grimoire smiles to see the current Heir having strong concerns for the Daughter of the Evil Queen. However, the Chaos fighter turns to Apple, having a bad feeling something might happen.

Apple then smiled and pull her last card from her hand. "Final Phase, my crew will make everyone's destiny set in stone! I cast!"

Satski's main cannon start to charge up dangerously and it aims at raven. "Soul charging complete, energy gauge charging initiated."

Raven stand strong and ready her blade. "Come at me." she calmly held up her last card and closes her eyes.

Chris then is now worried that Raven will get really hurt. "Raven!"

"IMPACT! MAIN CANNON MAIN BLASTER!" The Daughter of Snow White shouted as Satsuki fires her cannons at Maximum power upon the Daughter of the Evil Queen.

Raven opens her eyes as four gauge has been paid. "Counter Final." she said calmly… and the world turned black and white and time had frozen in place. Only the Daughter of Evil is in her normal state as she looks up to Chris who was watching her. She lets out a smile of confidence and looks up to Apple with great determination. "Let the world distorted," she said and stabs the sword to the ground next to her. "Turn back the sands of time and erase all sadness from the past!" she said as she held the impact card horizontally, creating a large magic circle to bring forth a large silver curved sword with purple gems decorating it's back. Raven's body is now wearing the purgatory armor and has armored wings. "Sword of Rebellion!" She lifts the card up, and behind her reveals a large silver curved sword, poised and under the command of Raven Queen. "DISTORTION! PUNISHER!" She roars and brings the card down, following her is the colossal sword radiating with purple energy and falls upon Satsuki and Apple.

*BOOM!*

Then the hero world flag is destroyed as everything is back to normal, well munis Apple laying on the ground and satski who is in her SD form is on the ground.

 **GAME END, WINNER RAVEN QUEEN!**

Everyone in Ever After stopped and looked at the battlefield, most were shocked to see Daughter of Snow White is defeated by the Daughter of the Evil Queen, however, the Rebels broke the silent and cheered for Raven and Demios.

Chris blinks to be brought back to the world, all he remembered was Apple firing Satsuki's Impact… only to see them defeated.

"H-how could this happen!" Blondie roars in confusion. "One thing Apple used an Impact… but Raven was victorious, what happened!"

Grimoire and Geargod are confused when the sudden event happened. "What happened?"

" _ **...Apple used an Impact… But Raven Won… Illogical… Information Needed…"**_ Geargod ponders as he replays his memory banks to find the solution he needed.

"Distortion Punisher." the wielder of the Chaos said earning the butler and his buddys attention. "It's unique Counter Impact, the only Impact card in Darkness Dragon World that can counter another impact. Once the user casts it when your opponent final phase while their life is 4 or less, it's instant game over for your opponent."

"How can such an impact exist?" Grimoire said in shock.

"Purgatory Knights were once from Dragon World but were banished for utilizing dark magic to win battles… in many questionable tactics." Chris said stroking his chin. "But the requirements is to pay 4 gauge and neither player has a monster in their center like the Original Gargantua Punisher from Dragon World."

"Intriguing," the green haired butler said now interested. "We must have such a card in your deck Master Wisdom."

The suppose _heir_ of the Wisdom Clan smacks the butler in the head lightly. "The deck is fine how I like it." he said and stands up and Geargod follows him. "I'm going to talk to Apple and Raven."

"I see," Grimoire nurses the bump on his head. "Congratulating your future queen Master Wisdom?" he lets out a small grin after standing up.

"It's not like that!"

Apple sat up from the ground as she shakes her head with Satsuki regaining her senses. The blonde princess blinks and looks around, only to find herself losing instead of winning. "You are evil," the princess huffs and stood up. "That's was a cheap move you made."

"No," Raven said and crosses her arms. "What I fought was my best and I trust my Buddy." she said as Demios walks beside her. The Daughter of the Evil Queen offers her a hand to the protagonist, "You should be proud, you fought your hardest as well." she said and lets out a smile.

The blonde princess lets out a huff, only to suck up her pride and took her hand for good being a good player and was helped standing up. "Next time, I'll win for sure."

"And this time, no bets." Raven lets out a smile.

"Afraid to lose?"

"Uh, no spelling away."

As Raven and Apple walked out of the arena, they see Chris with Geargod and Grimoire besides him. They standing at the entrance with the suppose leader of the Chaos crossing his arms with a look of disappointment. Both protagonist and antagonist cringed and looked worried, this is not good for them.

"Normally, I'd be angry in the both of you using me as some kind of betting trophy behind my back." Chris said as both princesses looked down with a sadden looks. "However," the two perked up up as they look up to see him relaxing and smile. "Since the both of you fought at your near best, I'm willing to let this slide."

Raven smile a little at the outlander for knowing that he let it go. "Thank you Chris, and it never my intention to use you as a trophy."

"I just want to know your destiny." Apple said sheepishly as she shifts her arms. "I thought I could help?"

Chris smiled at her for knowing that Ravens reasons. "Thank you for being honest Raven." he then turns to the daughter of Snow White. "And you, I honestly don't know," he lies a bit. "But it's best if I figure it out on my own for the time being…"

Grimoire walked to them with Geargod following him. The Green haired butler lets out a slow clap with a smile. "That was a spectacular fight miss Queen, miss White."

"Thank you," both the protagonist and antagonist of the same story said gratefully and lets out a small bow.

"I see way Master Wisdom likes the both of you very much." Grimoire said bluntly and honest, causing the Chaos Fighter to blush, not liking the idea what his _servant_ is thinking. "I believe laws of the Wisdom Clan would support i-."

Chris covered his mouth to stop him from talking. "Hey look at the time, got to go and find a job, your coming with me Grimoire."

"But the Wisdom Clan's treasure should suffice well for at least five lifetimes." he said being dragged off by the Chaos fighter.

"It never hurts to earn more money, plus what would we do when we run out of money?"

"Hmm, haven't thought of that."

Raven could not control her blush and covers her cheeks with her hands. "I-I better go." she then walks off to find her friends. This left Apple and Satsuki alone, but for the blonde princess's pale cheeks reddened and smiles with great determination.

"I will make you my prince, Christian."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile with Beat and the Dragons saw the fight between Raven and Apple and, oddly saw the impacts just in time to see the purple princess to win. Not only that, to witness the full version of Distortion Punisher!

"Holy hex, that is hexiting! What the? Why am I talking weird now?" Beat said then he spotted Chris dragging Grimoire, he then smiled. "Well all be a monkey's uncle."

"Your a monkey's uncle?" Chibi panda said while he still on his bag.

"No it's just an expression Chibi" Beat said and starts walking towards the students of Ever After High. "oh before we go," he turn to tenbu and batzz. "You two have to change into smaller forms."

"Hmm, very well, Beat" then he change into his smaller form which is a smaller chinese dragon and has armor on his belly and tail that has a yin yang symbol on them. "Will this suffice?"

"Perfect."

"Heh, what a waste if you ask me." Batzz humphs. "What kind of dragon are you if you don't show your power then contain it?"

"It shows restraint, composer and not to make anyone frighten."

"Hmm, if you change into your smaller form, i'll find a way to buy you some pizza." Beat pursways the thunder monster, hoping that the anime Batzz that he watches still likes pizza.

"Food? Why didn't you say so?" he eagerly said as he change into his chibi form Which is a chubby dragon who still has his cape, shows a orange X on his belly and a cartoonish face.

" _I can't believe that actually works, but i am hungry as well"_ the outlander saids in this thoughts.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Chris is looking around book end for a job when he is done with school for the day. He sigh as his head is slightly wrapped around the thought of being used as a betting tool… but he shakes the thought as he said is true to let bygones be bygones. But that is not what is worrying him now. He looks left and right as some people of Book End. but madde pop out from nowhere with a happy smile.

"Hello!"

"GAH!" He jumped a little and turn to see madde and abygale. "Oh Maddie, you gave me a heart attack." he said as he held his chest to calm his drumming heartbeat.

"Sorry, but where's the fun in that? Anywho i heard that you're looking for a job?"

"Yes, yes i am."

"Ooh, i know the hatpastic place for you to work with, follow me!" the daughter of the mad hatter said as she drag Chris around down. She then stop in front of a weirdly shaped building, it has hats, tea cups and pots on it and has tea cups for umbrellas on the outside. "Ta-da! This is mine and my dad's shop, The Wonderland Haberdashery and tea shop!"

"Oh wow, this is…"

"Wonderish?"

"Yeah."

"So are you mad enough to work?" maddie said looking at Chris.

"..." Since the outlander is going to be stuck here for a while, might as well join in on the fun. "... Sure."

Maddie giggled with joy. "Hattastic! Come on, I want you to meet my dad!"

She drag Chris in as Grimoire and Geargod followed them into the building, inside the building is like a cartoon's dream, there are lots of doors, flying teapots with extra spouts and some with wings, flying objects and hats.

"Whoa." that is the only thing Chris said with his jaw dropped.

"Interesting, this place defies physics." the green haired butler said with interest.

Then flipping to them is a tall man with curly auburn hair, wearing a purple suit, back pants, a top hat, a light blue bow tie with white polka dots, and black pants with shoes. This guy is the mad hatter from alice and wonderland.

"Well hello Maddie!" the owner spoke up in pure joy, as if he is the father of Madeline Hatter when he opens his arms to her.

"Daddy!" Maddie leaps to him caught each other with a loving hug... That is as they separated, they began to clap each others hands and gently kicked each other's feat as if they are performing their own _wonderful_ secret hand shake. "Whistle, cradle, up top, down! Sideways, shaaaake… And to the moon!"

Chris chuckled after seeing there handshake. "That is the most cutest things i have ever seen." that made maddie giggle a little and secretly blushed on calling her dad and her thing cute.

"Why hello there! I'm Charlie mad hatter, I'm Madeline's father." he pulls out his hand for a shake.

"My name is Christian Davis, just call me Chris." he shakes his hand and the Mad Hatter shakes him then lets go and Chris is now on the ground. "Now I know where Maddie gets her strength from."

"Daddy, Chris wants a job so i suggested that he can work here!"

"Well hattastic!" he pull out a name tag and a butler outfit from who knows where with his expression filled with endless excitement. "Consider yourself hired!"

"That was fast." the black dragon sweat drops with a blunt tone.

Then someone open the door."Well, well, well, Christian 'The Chaotic Hand' Davis," Chris turn to see Beat standing with his arms crossed and a smile, with him is Tenbu, Chibi Panda who is still on his bag and Batzz. "We have to stop meeting like this."

This made Chris's eyes widen like dinner plates and slacked jawed. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?! BEAT?!"

Batzz grunted as he puffed. "You got any food?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Subterra59: Well this just added into my plate of insanity, ah well, better out than in as artists/writers.**

 **Artzilla409: *came in* hello!**

 **Subterra59: Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce to my Co-Writer for this story, everyone this is Artzilla409.**

 **Artzilla409: Please, call me Artzilla.**

 **Subterra59: Then I better call myself something shorter to make things easier, Terra's already been overused one too many games and stories, plus a name from Roman Mythology.**

 **Artzilla: how about sub?**

 **Subterra59: Easier and reminds me of a meatball sub, I like it.**

 **Artzilla: great, hello everyone!**

 **Sub: Do you want the honors to start a trailer for the next chapter?**

 **Artzilla: i would be delighted to sub.**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Beat: (laughing at Chris) What kind of buddyfighter are you?!

Chris: whos that guy?

?: OH~~~! *Plays a guitar with a giant red dragon with many arms preparing to attack*

Beat: *roars at the sky* THE THUNDER EMPIRE'S FANGS!

Batzz: I'M THE STRONGEST THERE IS!

Beat: X TEMPEST BUSTER!

 _Next time, The Shouting Dragon vs the Maelstrom._

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Artzilla: And there you have it.**

 **Sub: Sadly this story will take a little longer since I have too many projects to try and detail and publish, but able to make it work.**

 **Artzilla: Until then, be patient, even authors need some time once and awhile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ever After High or Buddyfight.**

Beat with Batzz sitting on the table, Chibi Panda sitting Beats shoulder and Tenbu floating next to him, Chris with Geargod and Grimoire who is looking closer at Beat, Maddie, Abygale and are staring at the two that haven't budge and Charlie all just staring at each other. Maddie then decided to break the ice. "So…, who's your friend Christy?"

"Oh, Maddie, Abygale, Mr. Hatter, this is my friend and rival Beat Heart Tanaka." Chris crosses his arms.

"Nice to meet y'all." Beat said doing a little smirk but still has a dark glair. Making maddie shaken a little and even abygale is frighten a little.

"Hmph, this guy is your rival? He doesn't look so tough." Batzz said then turn to Geargod and felt something familiar about him. "Do i know you?"

 _" **...No...Do I Know You?..."**_

' _Familiar but not recognizable?'_ Beat and Chris quickly thought and looked back at one another.

"So, how's home?" Chris said out of curiosity.

"Pretty boring when you went missing, I try to find another Buddyfighter to fight but no luck." Beat said with a board tone that made the first outlanders eyes widened.

"Wait… how long was I gone for?"

"Only for a day, i arrive here today."

"It's raining fighters and the weather is getting rainier?" Maddie spoke in riddlish.

"So far it's only just me and Chris but we don't know who else is going to be next." Beat said figured out maddie's riddle leaving the mad duo and Chris in shock a little. "What, I do poems and riddles, did you actually think i'm a meathead or something?"

"No… I just never asked." Chris embarrassingly said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Says the hand of chaos being so predictable, being stuck in a tie with the thunderous lightning." Beat said in his own riddle.

Maddie lets out a giggle, but Chris however growls as he understands his riddle loud and clear. "Same old Beat, loves to put down some _Beats._ " out of nowhere a rim shot is heard across the store as some of the customers giggles and chuckles. "I got to pick the right time to be… _Punny_?" another rimshot and the customers burst out laughing.

"What the hex?" Beat said as he spotted the laughing customers.

"What are those people?" batzz grunted.

Abygale peaks out and looks at the tiny X scared dragon. "Their customers for Maddie and the Owner." he spoke out

"I still think your puns are terrible." Beat said while crossing his arms.

The smaller green dragon strokes his whiskers after a chuckling, he looks up to the Chaos Fighter and observes him. "Very interesting." he then eyes the tiny gear mecha.

" _ **...Collecting Data… Puns… Funny…"**_

"I see you have Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu, Chibi Panda and Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz." Chris said as he looks at Beat's friends. "Still using the same tactics over and over?"

"Whoa, this guy knows us too?" Chibi Panda said being a little shocked.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you, Chaos Boy." Beat said with a smirk.

"Sounds to me you want a friendly Buddyfight, Blunder Bolt?" Chris lets out a large grin.

"You know it, and this time I'm going to take you down."

"Oh really? I'm going to take you down."

"Beat, mind explaining me on those names you two called each other?" Tenbu said with a curious tone.

The newly arrival outlander did not answer as the tension that is growing from the two is big enough to have electricity emitting from their eyes as well fire radiating around the two new world fighters.

Grimoire steps up and taps Chris's shoulder with a nervous frown. "Um… Master Wisdom… I forgot to mention about your deck." This caught the attention of both fighters, making them turn to green haired butler with their battle hungry eyes. The Servant of Chaos sweats a little but kept his composure. "Um… I'm afraid after setting your battle armor in your Coregadget, I've forgotten to put your deck inside it."

"Eh?" Chris checks his Coregadget… only to have it completely empty with 0 cards.

That made Beat laugh so hard he fell off from his chair and started rolling on the floor. "You don't have your cards in your deck?!" he kept laughing at the embarrassed Chaos fighter. "What kind of Fighter are you!?"

Chris grabbed Grimoire by the collar and started to shake him violently with anger and frustration. "How can you forget! You're Grimoire! The second most intelligent man in the Chaos!" he shouts as he refers the first intelligent man to be the Wisdom, but he is not around.

"Wait." Beat stops laughing, causing his rival to stop shaking the green haired butler. "The Grimoire, as in the owner of the plague monsters from magic world? And the loyal servant of the Wisdom clan? That Grimoire?"

"And...servant to… Master… Wisdom." Grimoire said with a dizzy tony as his monocle displays a swirl to show proof.

"YOU MONSTER!" Beat said as he delivers a heavy right hook to the Green haired butler, only to have his wrist caught by Chris with a very quick and strong grip. "Why did you stop me Chris? I want to make him pay."

"That's in the anime Beat, but still that's not a good reason to hit someone unless you get to know them." He said and shoves Beat back a bit and allows Grimoire to stand up and recovers. "Yesterday when I arrived, he saw me with Geargod here," he gestures to the miniature gear golem. "And says he's my servant."

"And he thinks your Wisdom?" Beat said putting to pieces together.

"In a nutshell, yep." Chris bluntly said. "And he thinks I'm the next heir as Wisdom because I can control the Chaos and Geargod."

Beat looked at his friend/rival with a pondering expression, crossing his arms with a judgemental huff. "Just make sure you don't target innocent monsters or any of my monsters."

"Trust me, I won't." Chris glares at Grimoire, making sure to keep a very close eye on him.

"Good, so, do you know where are we and where can i find a good place to get pizza?" Beat said to the Chaos fighter.

"This place is Book End," Chris says bluntly. "That's all I know so far."

"Oh! I got a tea-rific idea! How about the both of you work here?" Maddie suggested as the two outlanders turn to the daughter of the mad hatter.

"Hmm, sure." Beat said with his shoulders give a "whatever".

"Sure, and grimoire is working here too."

"Bu-" As Grimoire try to speak.

But Beat then grab grimoire by the back collar and drag him to the back. "Your not going anywhere this time."

Chris followed them to the changing room. "Your working with us and that's an order."

"Uh, very well Master Wisdom." Grimoire said in defeat.

 **~One Time Skip Later~**

Beat and Chris came out wearing butler outfits, but Chris is wearing a gear hat, Beat a lightning themed vest and Grimoire came out wearing the same thing he wears.

"Why is he still wearing his butler outfit?" the thunder outlander said staring at Grimoire.

"This is my usual attire. So Mr. hatter, what is our work?" the butler of the Chaos said to the owner.

"Well we're serving tea to everyone here, and some snakes." he said as the customers mainly the girls all now giggle and waving at the outlanders. "Chris, I would like you to help with the tea, and Beat, you'll handle the pastries."

Beat smirks at the owner. "Sure."

"Hey, I'm hungry," Batzz said as black lightning dance around his body. "I get cranky when I get hungry."

Maddie then pull out a pizza pie from out of nowhere. "Here you go!"

"PIZZA!" Batzz began to scarf down the pizza to satisfy his hunger.

"Thanks Maddie." Chris said to the Wonderlandian as she giggles, Batzz is finished his meal and pick his teeth.

Chibi Panda then hop off the table and waddled to Beat. "Hey Beat, Can I help too?"

Beat then smiled at the little panda dragon. "Sure." As he went to a table with Chibi Panda followed him, Chris is now getting some tea that the girls asked for him to serve them, Beat is asked for his to serve some pastries with Chibi Panda as he is holding it over his head. The two outlanders are trying to adapt the surroundings of the Haberdashery all defying laws of physics, Chris is serving some tea to the princesses as they swoon at the Chaos fighter serving them tea, some of the princesses giggled at Beat but swooned a little for the outlander is bringing them some pastries with the panda dragon from dragon world helping him carry some of the extra treats, grimoire is getting the most swooning for he has the gentlemanly charm.

"Heh, who knew that he is a natural of swooning the lady's," Beat said with a smirk on his face. But what he didn't know is a man watching him, the man is wearing a brown cloak but you could not see his face or his body. He then gets up from his chair and pulls out a box wrapped up with a bow, he then put the box on the table where Beat is going to visit and walked out.

Tenbu then spotted the box and examine it. "Hmm? What's this?" the small chinese dragon look at the box, then he spotted a tag on top of the box says, _**To Beat Tanaka, From Anonymous?**_ "Hmm, I wonder who could it be."

Beat walked over to the table where Tenbu is. "Was someone there? And," he spotted the

Present on the table. "What the? whats this?"

"I don't know. But it's for you Beat."

He is curious about the gift, he then start to opening it by ripping the ribbons off and opening the lid, it reveals a coregadget, it has a blue gem on it and the color is black and orange linings. "A coregadget?" But Beat realises when he already met Batzz, Tenbu, and Chibi Panda, he let out a grin. "Oh this is going to be great."

"Ooh, whatcha got there?" The Wonderlandian said appeared behind him spooking him a little and nearly going to punch.

He then put away his fist and look at that maddie."Geez miss, you scared the heck out of me, and you nearly got punched!" The outlander said to Maddie.

The daughter of the mad hatter felt a little scared and sorry. "Sorry Beat"

"Just try not to do that again. For the fighter who's battled for justice, that the fist of rage that fights who's cautious that strikes foe or friend if not careful."

Maddie nodded and did her riddle for him. "If a friend or foe is on the field, when the field is known to be friendly foe."

"When a friend is not a foe, guilt falls with them to the bow."

Meanwhile with Chris he is trying to balance a tray that Charlie put on his head, Geargod is helping him out by holding four trays of tea and hovering them to the tables and Chibi Panda is handing out the treats only to almost dropping them making the girls giggle and awd at the fact that he is clumsy sometimes and he is cute.

-0-0-0-0-

As they are working someone came in with a guitar with a gem on the top in hand playing loudly and screeching, he has light skin with olive green eyes and red hair with a soul patch, he is wearing a rocker themed clothing that composed of a leather vest with yellow spikes on top, black pants and brown boots, has a white shirt underneath and has a green scarf and hat.

"Who the hex is that guy?" the two outlanders said as they turned to the loud boy as he _rocks_ out.

Maddie pop in and abygale has annoying look. "That's' Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood." the black dragon said.

Beat look at the black dragon with an eyebrow raised. "That's the son of robin hood? More like the son of annoyance."

Batzz nodded in agreement to the outlander. "Yeah, I just want to punch him in the face."

"I agree." Chris said and looks at his friend/rival. "But I'm going to hold you back."

"Please do." he darkly said as his eyelid is twitching.

"OH YEAH! SPARROW IS IN THE HOUSE~!" then coming in the room is a small cartoonish red dragon with four arms, arm wings with yellow orange spikes on it, has yellow eyes, claws, and hair and belly. "AND MY BUDDY, DUEL SIEGER~!"

"How in the hex can he have a Buddy like Duel Sieger!?" Beat said as he start to get really annoyed.

Chris turns to him as equally as confused. "I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out why Durandal is with a egoistic Prince Charming."

Beat looks at him strangely with a raised brow. "Wait, you telling me that the immortal sword, Durandal is with some egomaniac prince?"

"I'll tell you later, it still gives me a weirding me out."

Sparrow keeped rockin as he walks to the front desk. "OH YE~AH! I WOULD LIKE SOME TREATS AND SOMETHING TO DRINK OH!" he yells at Charlie, who is already wearing earmuffs to tone out the loud music. The customers however are cringing over with their ears covered by their hands as they could not enjoy a peaceful time even in the Wonderlandian theme teashop.

Chibi panda runs to the loud sparrow. "Excuse me sir but can you turn that down? People are trying to enjoy their time."

The son of robin hood look down to the little dragon panda with a raised up brow. "Whoa, who are you small fry?"

"Small fry?! I'll have you know my name is chibi panda, but I'm also a saint holy sword dragon!" Chibi panda angrily responds to sparrow then he pull out his "sword". "and this is my holy sword, you understand!?"

That made the loud teen laugh at the small panda. "You a dragon?! You don't look like one! Your just a panda!" he continue to laugh at the panda. But he got punched in the face and feel to the ground, he got up and look behind him to see a really pissed off Beat with his right fist streaming.

"How, dare, you." he said in a dark voice as he stare daggers at Sparrow. "No one laughs and taunts my friends or my Buddy."

Sparrow then got up and stare at the angry outlander. "Oh this is your little pipsqueak?" the bard said as the red dragon climbs on his buddy's back and lets out a mocking look. "Didn't think this little cat belongs to a weakling?"

Chibi Panda growls and wants to attack him, but soon sees Duel Sieger lashes out a powerful left hook. Tenbu catches the Holy Sword Dragon and Batzz growls and tears himself away from his pie and radiates with a electricity.

"Who do you think you are attacking my lacky!" The black dragon stomps his way and now clashes head to head with Duel Sieger and glares daggers at one another. "I Demon lord, Batzz will take you down with one punch!"

"You want to go? Then let's settle this in a Buddyfight." Sparrow said at the angry outlander.

Beat then walk to him still staring daggers at him. "Your on, you Rock Flunk."

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN~! YEAH!" Sparrow shouted right in front of his face making Beat angrier.

0-0-0-0-0

Beat and Sparrow are facing each other as Batzz is standing beside Beat and Seiger is with Sparrow. As blondie hovers into the battlefield.

"When there's a buddyfight, blondie locks is your girl for the job! In this buddyfight we have our resident rocker Sparrow hood! And he is fa-." she stopped and stared at Beat with his arms crossed. "Who is that guy?" She said with her eyes widen as tea cup plates and hearts floated around her head.

Chris smiled at his friend/rivel that he is getting the girls attention and not him, he had already sent Grimoire back to the fortress to retrieve his deck before the battle would start. Blondie then shake her head and refocus for the fight. "Sorry about that folks," then Takosuke whisper to her ear. "What's that? Uh huh, okay. I just been informed that the unknown fighters name happens to be Beat tanaka, interesting name. Alright fighters Luminize your decks!

Sparrow then start to rock out. "LET IT CRASH IN THE STAGE AND LET HIS ROAR SHAKE THE UNIVERSE! LUMANI~ZE," his guitar then lumanized six cards in front of him. "SHOU~TING LORDS~ OH!"

Beat look at his coregadget and grinned. He then throw his right arm holding the coregadget up as lightning strike at him. "Clashing though the skies and into the earth," he then punch the ground making a small fist crater. "Shatter the barriers and reach out to the worlds! Lumanize," as his right arm change into a black dragon head with green scales, lightning on it and has a gem on its mouth as Beat right hook to make 7 cards appear. "Omni Thunder Knights!"

Blondie then smiled at everyone as she is pumped for this fight. "Alright everybody let's Buddy~!"

Everyone within the Audience joined in Blondie. "FIGHT!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

Sparrow plays his guitar on his side of the corner with his SD Duel Sieger bobbing its head while listening to each strum by his buddy. The flag looming over the two rockers is an emblem of an elder dragon exhaling flames from its nostrils. "I fight for Ancient World~!"

Beat rolls his eyes as he and Batzz stood in their corner as the outlander then breaths in just to shout out to the skys. "THUNDER EMPEROR'S FANG!" he roars out with lightning bolts surging around them as his flag is like a red shield with lightning with batzz head on it. "With this flag, I can play cards under the Thunder Empire attribute regardless of the worlds. My starting hand becomes 7 cards, my life at 11, and my gauge is begins at 1."

Everyone is now confused on Beats flag, starting with 7 cards but 1 gauge? This'll be interesting.

"Beat has the first move." Blondie announce waiting to see Beat in action.

"Charge and Draw." Beat removes a card from his hand to his gauge and draws out a new card. "First i'm going to equip thunder emperor's fist, Drapunch!" his left arm is engulfed as the light flashes to make a red gauntlet with a gold dragon head with a black back neck and red spikes, he then charge at sparrow and slam his left hook making sparrow feel his impact.

Sparrow cringes as he was pummeled by the attack and was dealt with 1 damage.

 **END OF MOVE**

 **Beat: hand 6, gauge 1, life 11**

 **Sparrow: hand 6, gauge 2, life 9**

 **YOUR MOVE**

"Agh," The son of Robin Hood growls as the red dragon agrees with anticipation. "I'll make pay for ruining my fun, Draw, Charge and Draw." he sets himself up and grins. "I cast, Rise & Fall of Dragons."

Blondie then hovers to sparrow when he casted her spell. "That's a card which sacrifices 2 life points and gains 3 gauge." she narrates the battle as she watches the son of Robin Hood's gauge increase from 3 to 6 drastically.

Sparrow watches as his gauge increases life dropping at 7. "Next I pay 2 additional life to cast Divine Dragon Creation to draw 2 new cards." he said as his life now becomes 5 and now has a total of 7 cards in hand. "I Buddycal to the center my main singer," Sparrow plays heavily on his guitar and the tiny red dragon flies off to the center and grew immense and shadows over Beat and Batzz. "MARTIAL ARTS DRAGON EMPEROR, DUEL SIEGER~!" the dragon roars in triumphant and hovers over them as two cards from Sparrow's hand entered inside Duel Sieger now currently having 4 cards. Sparrows life is increased to 6 due to the effects of the Buddygift.

Barbatzz scoffs of without fear and glares dead on to the larger dragon's eyes. "Is that all, talk about a weakling."

"All show and no go!" Beat said with his hand waving to himself. "Come on, come at me bro!"

"You asked for it oh!" he picks up the Beat and plays his guitar harder. "DUEL SIEGER, ATTACK THE FIGHTER!" The large dragon of ancient world roars and slams it's claws upon the latest arrival.

"COME AT ME!" Beat roars as he did nothing but take the claws head on without regrets making his life go down to 9.

"UNBELIEVABLE! Instead of blocking Duel Sieger's attack Beat takes it full on! Does he even want to win?!" Blondie said with shock in her face.

Raven covers her mouth with eyes widened as Maddie spat out her tea. "What is he doing!? Does he not have any defensive cards?"

"No, he does." Chris crosses his arms with a calculating look in his face. "He doesn't want to use them now."

"Conservation of time and bake?"

"..." Chris puzzles on what Maddie had said and gets it now. "Right," he continues to watch the fight. "You'll see what he does."

Sparrow kept on rocking with a smirk on his face. "DOUBLE ATTACK~!"

Duel Sieger then slam his claws at the fighter again making his life now 7.

 **END OF MOVE!**

 **Beat: hand 6, gauge 1, life 7.**

 **Sparrow: hand 4, gauge 3, life 7**

 **YOUR MOVE!**

Beat grins and shakes off the assaults. "Oh come on, you got to do better than that." he said cockily. "Draw," he jab a card out "charge and Draw." he said as he uppercuts one and jab another card and now has 2 gauge and 7 cards in hand. "I call Lightning Star, Thunder Procyon to the right and left!" Beat said as he punch the two cards to the right and left.

Appearing to the right and left is a small yellow puppy with lightning dancing around them a little, they have white eyes, look like dogs and has an X on their chests. "Ruff!"

That made the girls all gush in glee seeing the two dogs on the field.

"Now I call to the left! Violent Thunder Evil Demon, Tyrant demon!" Beat said as he punches at the card to fly to the dog on the left as he turn into a star and fire erupted from the ground, the fire dissipated to reveal a tall blue demon with his hair up and has red and yellow armor on him and has a blaster with a drill on the left hand and right as lightning dance around him as the demon roared at the field.

Cerise was in shock to see an armorknight in the field. "That's an Armorknight monster down there!"

Blondie then almost pop out of the UFO in shock. "Incredible! Just like Chris with his Chaos monsters, Beat can call 2 monsters from different worlds!" she shouts as she hovers left and right over the thunderbolt decorated Armorknight. "But why is he in the Thunder Empire?"

Best then punch his knuckles together and cracks his neck to loosen his neck. "This is how we Thunder Empire warriors are best at, we share our power to one another, add them in times of need so we can win any battle together! Alright, Tyrant Demon, clear path and attack Duel Sieger!"

"RAAGH!" electricity began to charge at both cannons as they aim at the Ancient world dragon and fired at him making the giant dragon destroyed.

"When Tyrant destroys a monster I gain life by his critical, my life is now at 10!" Beat said as his 7 life is now 10.

"Don't count us out yet!" Sparrow roars as he strums his guitar. "Revive with Soulguard!" Duel Sieger comes back to the center and roars with great agitation.

"Not done yet, DOUBLE ATTACK!" Tyrant Demon combines both his cannons and fires again and destroys the dragon again. "His ability activated again, now I have 13 life." he said as his 10 like is now 13, then Duel Sieger revives once more, now with no more cards in his soul. Beat clenches his Drapunch and looks at Thunder Procyon and nods. "Thunder Procyon, Link Attack with me!" he shouts and the gold pup jumps with him and attack the giant dragon for his final destruction.

"Duel Sieger is destroyed by the impressive attacks from Beat, and now Sparrow is dealt with his own monster's lifelink." blondie said impressed on what the thunder user is playing.

"I don't think so," Sparrow said and pulls out one of his card. "I pay 3 more gauge and nullify the lifelink, and evolve Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger to, DUEL SIEGER "SPARTAN~D!" he plays his guitar loud and heavy for his dragon to be reborn, only slightly larger than before, his upper body is standing and has four legs like a centar.

Beat lets out a grin to watch his opponent grow stronger. "I end."

 **END OF MOVE.**

 **Beat: hand 4, gauge 0, life 13**

 **Sparrow: hand 3, gauge 0, life 6**

 **Your Move**

Sparrow plays his guitar and draws his card. "Draw, Charge and Draw!" he said as he now has a total of 4 cards in hand and 1 gauge. "I cast, Dragon Emperor Legend to increase my gauge by 1, regain 1 life, and draw 1 card." he said as his gauge is now 2, life at 7, and hand still 4. "Next I use Rise & Fall of Dragons again," he said and now his life at 5 and increase his gauge again to 6. "I call to the right, Burner Right Bruder, and to the left, Blizzard Left Bruder!" Two small dragons appear upon the left and right, resembling as dragon hands/claws, however Burner is a red and Blizzard is blue.

"It's Sparrow's flash freeze and burn formation!" Blondie roars in terror.

"Blizzard, take 5 and give these guys to chill~!" Sparrow orders his dragons. The entire field is enclosed in a blizzard, freezing both Violent Thunder Evil Demon, Tyrant Dragon and Thunder Pocryon.

Beat grunted in anger. "I know this formation to well."

"Now their defenses are low enough, Burner, take them out!" The Red Claw Dragon roars and incinerates the two frozen monsters belonging to Beat.

"No! Guys!" Beat watches his to see his monsters burned away. "Revive Tyrant Demon with soulguard!" he said as Tyrant reappeared more angrier them before.

"Get him out of our way!" Duel Sieger roars and attacks Tyrant Demon and destroys it. "You're wide open~!" Sparrow plays his guitar and points at Beat with the head of his guitar. "Sieger! Attack!" Duel Sieger roars and out for revenge and attacks, but like before, Beat did not pull out any defense.

"Keep attacking me, your just going to get the same results at you!" Sieger them slam his palm at him at 10.

"And with that, Beat stayed strong and endured the Ancient World monster's powerful attack!" the blonde reporter said getting a little worried of Beat's fighting style.

 **End of Move**

"What did I miss?" Grimoire returns to Chris's side, this time with his master's deck and fully intact. "Your cards Master Wisdom."

Chris nods and take back deck and puts it in his Coregadget. "Thanks," he said as he watches the battle as his servant sat next him. "Sparrow is going all out and blew Beat's field, but he is getting ready for a counter attack."

 **Beat: hand 4, gauge 0, life 10**

 **Sparrow: hand 1, gauge 7, life 5**

 **Your Move!**

"Alright my turn, Draw! Charge and draw!" he then drawed the right card he needed to turn this match around. "Perfect, I set Thunder Emperor's Formation!" he uppercuts a card as it turn to show an orb with "Thunder Emperor's Formation" on it.

Blondie tilt her head in confusion. "I'm confused, what kind of set spell is that?"

Beat then smiled and turn to blondie. "This is my special set spell, it has two abilities that is off the chain, all of my Thunder Emperors gain the ability to move." that made everyone in shock minis the Chaos fighter. "And if I have an item equipped, all of my Thunder Emperor cards gain an additional + 2000 power. Now by paying 1 life and gauge I can call Lone wing of Thunder Knights, Thunder Halberd to the right!" his gauge is now at 0 and his life is at 9.

Then a humanoid armored red dragon stood tall with thunderbolt decorations all over its body as it held two halberd weapons in hand. "I shall aid you in this fight general Beat."

"Next I cast a spell, A Distinguished Replenisher!" his gauge is now at 3 and back at 10 life "Then I call great officer, Delta to the left!" Beat jabbed the next card to the left area to reveal a green and yellow dragon with black and yellow armor with two large piercing weapons in both hands.

"I am honored to fight under the Thunder Emperor's Flag." Delta salutes with great pride.

Beat smiled as he crossed his arms."I'll be counting on you two, now delta teach that boy a lesson and attack the center!"

"YES SIR!" The arm bladed dragon charges forward. "When I attack, I increase my general's gauge by 1!" he hops up with blinding speed and strikes at Duel Sieger down. "Triangular Cut!"

The dragon destroyed, however, it is brought back. Sparrow grins with confidence and strums his guitar. "Revive with Soulguard Bro!" he shouts as Duel Sieger is brought back to life and roars.

Beat growls and turn to the Thunder Knight. "Your up Halberd, make the thunder knights proud!"

"As you command!" Halberd Dragon flies up and strikes down with both his polearm weapons upon the Dragon Lord.

"And with that, Duel Sieger is down for the count once more, and Sparrow is going to lose with Lifelink." Blondie said.

"Not a chance!" he shouts and pays 3 gauge. "Stop my demise and come forth your vengeance, DUEL SIEGER "TEMPEST ENFORCER~"!" Sparrow jumps and slides on the ground and in a blinding light, Duel Sieger returns, only to be standing on his two hind legs and now has three arms. He lets out a mighty roar and each hand forms devil horns and head bangs with enjoyment of listening to his Buddy's tones.

"Why the hex is he doing that!?" Chris and Beat sweatdropped looking at the giant red. It is not the fact of Duel Sieger evolving was impressive… it is just how this dragon was doing was out of character.

"This is my awesome buddys final form, to bad that you can't Beat him because he has both 12000 Attack and Defence~!" Sparrow explains with great pride.

Beat could not do anything else for his item's attack power being too low, and looks at Sparrow with determination with a grin. "Turn End."

 **End of Move**

 **Beat: hand 1, gauge 4, life 10**

 **Sparrow: hand 0, gauge 4, life 5**

 **Your Move**

Sparrow draws his one and only card. "Draw," it was not the card he was looking for. "Charge and Draw!" he shouts and see his new card. "I cast Divine Dragon Creation to draw 2 new cards." he said and pays 2 life and now currently has 3 life points and now has 2 new cards in hand. "Next I cast Soaring Dragon, Fair Skylines!" he pay 2 gauge and draw two new cards making it 4 hand cards. "Get ready loser! Because this is about to get hard core!" Sparrow continues to jam with his guitar. "Blizzard, Burner, light it up!"

Both dragon claws of ancient world roared repeat the attack from last turn, freezing both Haberd Dragon and Delta in place and burning them away.

"Fight on sir Beat!" Halberd Dragon said before he was destroyed and Delta followed him.

"Duel Sieger, attack the center!" The three armed dragon splits up to three identical versions of himself, only they have 1 set of arms instead. The three clones already loomed over Beat and began pummeling him like they did with Halberd Dragon making him at 7 life.

"Gah!" Beat covers himself but endures the attacks as he glares at Sparrow. "Is that all you got?!"

"Oh I'm getting started, DOUBLE ATTACK!" The clones of Duel Sieger attack again, dropping his life now at 4. "And lastly, TRIPLE ATTA~CK!" The first Duel Sieger clashes its fists together., as the second one roars at the sky and the third made his fighting stance. All three red dragons jump at Beat to deliver their final attack.

"Oh no!" Maddie covers her eyes as Raven looked worried, unknowing to herself she was hugging on Chris's arm. The Daughter of Evil was about to pull away, but she looks up to see Chris not worrying at all, only a calculating look on his face as if he is mentally studying the match.

"He'll be fine." The Chaos fighter said calmly, unknowingly noticing Raven hugging his arm. "No matter how reckless he is, he'll always pull it through." he said as he remembers the many draws, wins, and loses he had with Beat.

"Kid!" Batzz said being a little worried for his buddy. Beat is still smiling and is at 1 life left. "Kid, do you think you can take him down?"

"I don't think," The Thunder Fighter wiped his nose and punches his palm. "I know I will."

 **END OF MOVE**

 **Beat: hand 1, gauge 4, life 1**

 **Sparrow: hand 3, gauge 2, life 3**

 **YOUR MOVE**

Beat grins more and look at Sparrow and Sieger. "Do you ever notice that I didn't block any of your attacks with a spell?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sparrow now confused. "You don't have any shields at all to begin with?"

The thunder fighter chuckled a little. "Who needs them? If your in a pinch you'll face you're opponents head on without any fear, and i'm going to prove it." he then start to roar as electricity dance furiously around him as his dragon arm roars with him. "DRAW!" he made a heavy punch to draw a card, then he spin kicks a card that he didn't need and punch another. "CHARGE AND DRAW!" he look at the card and smirked to see that this card is exactly what he needs. "I cast, Nice Thunder! It has two effects, but since I have 4 or less life, I gain a life and draw 2 new cards." he said as he now has a total number of 3 cards in hand and 2 life, grinning wildly as pulls up another card from his hand. "Next I call to the left Chibi Panda!"

Then Chibi Panda appeared on the left ready for battle. "Let's show this punk what the Thunder Empire's do to guys like him!"

"Wait, that shrimp isn't your buddy?!" Sparrow said in shock.

"My buddy's been standing right next to me the entire time." Beat said plainly as he points at the now static radiating black dragon.

This made Sparrows eyes widen in shock and drop his jaw. "WHAT!?"

Beat smiled and pull a card as it start to have lightning dance around the card. "What an idiot, time to crank this fight to 11! I BUDDY CALL TO THE RIGHT! DEMON LORD DRAGON, BATZZ!" he shouted as his card vanishes and his life is now 3.

"Finally, I've been itching for a fight!" The small dragon hops out to the right position and grew to his real large form. "RRRAAAGGGGGHHHHH! I, BARBATZZ THE FIRST, AM THE GREATEST THERE IS!" he roars as lighting and thunder bolts radiat over his body.

"HOLY STORY BOOKS! Look at the size of Beats buddy! It's almost the size of a castle!" Blondie shouts in total shock to see Batzz's size.

Sparrow now confused but laughs. "You think that dragon is going to Beat mine!" he mocks as Barbatzz fumes in anger. "He's not as strong as my Duel Sieger."

"You haven't figured out why my lifepoints are at 2? Batzz's ability is far more impressive, when I have 4 or less life he gains +3000 power and triple attack! And with Thunder Emperor's Formation in play, he gains another +2000 power, meaning…" he pauses for his opponent to think.

Sparrow counted the numbers and is in shocked that he fell on his but. "12000 power?!"

"So there is a brain under that hat yours."

"HEY THAT'S MY LINE YOU PULLED!" Chris roars from the crowd.

"Whatever Chaos Boy! Now then, Batzz, ATTACK THAT WEAKLING!" Beat roared smirking and crossing his arms.

"You got it kid, I'll show him that I'm the strongest!" Batzz clenches his right claw hand and formed into a cestus like gauntlet. "Raaagh!" he then punch Duel Sieger going to be destroyed but sparrow hold up a card.

"I cast! Dragon Outlaw! My monster gains 3000 attack and defense and able to counter attack!" Sparrow said as Dual Sieger is going to punch batzz but he caught it making Sparrow in shock. "What's happening!?"

Beat smirks again at Sparrow."Batzz's ability, can't be destroyed during my turn!"

"YOU WEAKLINGS ARE NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT BATZZ!" Purple lightning danced upon Batzz's body, he grabs hold of Sieger's head and slam the great red dragon to the ground. "DOUBLE ATTACK!"

Sparrow then pull out a card as it shines. "I cast dragon blessing!" he left Seiger destroyed but his life is not at 0. "I nullify the lifelink," he said catching his breath.

Batzz then turns to Sparrow and he pull his armored golden fist. "Your next pipsqueak!" he then slam his fist at him making his life at 1. "TRIPLE ATTACK!"

Beat sees his opponent is now panting and has nothing to get in his way punch his palm in a smile. "Don't have all the fun batzz, let me and Chibi have some fun! Come on Chibi!" Chibi panda nodded and jump on his shoulder as Beat charge at him as he and Chibi panda pull their arms back ready to strike. "Oh and I didn't tell you about my fists ability, it gains a critical when ever my monsters attack, which means 6 damage is coming at you! This is your end!"

"Not so fast! I cast! Dragon Prudent!" as heavy winds blow the thunder fighter and the panda dragon away as Beat land on the battlefield and caught Chibi Panda.

"Say what?! Sparrow has survived the full assault of Beats attack!" Blondie said as she hovers around the field.

Sparrow is breathing heavily as his standing tall. "Got to say, your pretty good, but at my next turn, I will win."

Best then walked to his spot with his back facing Sparrow as Chibi panda hops next to him. "I didn't say that my turn's over, dragon boy." he then turn to him with a smile as he pull out the final card to finish this. "Time to finish this."

Barbatzz turned his head to Beat with a concern yet entertain expression dressed his face. "Listen kid, once you activate that card, there's no going back, all of my power will flow into you, you may not survive."

Beat then smirks with confidence. "Oh really? Sound exciting, and come on Batzz there might be a reason that me and Chris are here, and I'm going to show this world, that I'm not the one who is going to be messed with!" He said as he press his right foot to the grown only to make cracks on it as purple energy is flowing into Beat. "NOW FINAL PHASE!"

"Remember kid, the moment you use that card every last ounce of my power will flow straight into you, whatever or not that you can use it properly depends on you." he said as he start to glow with purple lightning he jump above Beat and spine into a purple cloud, then coming out of the cloud is black spikes came out on each end. "If it turns out you can't handle my power, it's over." then the bottom came out and it slowly move to Beat.

The thunder user kept smiling as he looks at the cloud. "Bring it on Batzz!" he made his gadget arm grab the end as he felt all of his power flow straight into him. "BRING IT ON!" the cloud then reveals a giant spear with a X with on red line and one gold is making winds blow around the field, then Beat is starting to be covered in black energy as he roars, when it completely engulfed him a symbol on the autobots with a KR in front of it glow on his back as his left side turn to normal but his right is covered in armor with a yellow and red eye. "I AM, THE MIGHTY KAMEN RIDER!"

"That's his line for his Final Phase?" He said plainly with a sweatdrop… however… he now remembers he never made a finisher line upon his own Final Phase Impact.

"I CAST!" he then jump high into the sky holding the lance up. In space he then run on the rod to hop on the pointed end of the toplance as he turns it to aim at Sparrow who is now scared. "BRACE YOURSELF FOR THE ULTIMATE IMPACT!" he then throw it at him as he jump to the end.

"This, is, not, my, day~ yeah~ yeah~!" he sang his final tune as the lance hit him.

"THUNDER LANCE! X TEMPEST!" Beat then slam his fist at the end to make a fire X on the planet. "BUSTER!" he shouted as Sparrows life hit 0 and his flag is destroyed.

 **GAME END, WINNER, BEAT TANAKA**

Beat landed on his space as the armor dissipates. "ALRIGHT!" he punches his fists together and smiled. "And that's how I rock!" he felt a little jolt on his right arm but ignore it.

Chris facepalms himself and shakes his head. "That reckless idiot."

Blondie is spinning and hovering around the battlefield. "I can't believe it! First Daring now Sparrow is Beaten!? Princesses and Princes what you just witness is that we now have two powerful fighters in our midst! Chris the Chaos fighter and now Beat the Thunder fighter!"

Then Grimoire is now shocked to now know of Beat. "Master Wisdom! I just remembered who's the Thunder Empire general."

Chris turns to _servant_ with a puzzled look. "Who?"

The green haired butler pointed at Beat. "He's the Thunder General. I should've recognized him but I knew it when i watched the fight and that lightning mark on his hair."

"Are you sure? I mean i know Beat can be reckless but he's not a general type." Chris said as he remembers his time with Beat in summer camp. It was not a pretty sight when they were teamed up and ended up getting lost in the woods over their constant bickering… twice. "When he's not fighting, he's cool."

"I'm sure,"Grimoire then lets out a small smile and points. "And you don't mind miss queen holding your arm?"

That made Chris now realized that Raven is actually hugging his arm, that made him blush supernova. Both startled and inches each other away as they look at in different directions "Uh...I...um…."

Raven then blush red and fidgets in her seat. "Well...I….um….we…"

Blondie then hovers to Beat. "Hi there, Blondie locks, mirror news for Ever After High, can I get your name please?"

Beat turn to her make her blush a little. "Beat tanaka, just call me Beat." blondie is still blushing a little seeing Beat up close nodded.

"Um, can you tell me about yourself Beat?"

"Well, there is not much to say, i'm a fighter, a poetic, a riddler, and that's pretty much it."

"Well there must be much more there is to know you, like, are you single?"

That threw Beat off guard and made Batzz chuckle a little. "Um….what?"

Chris turns away from his slight embarrassment with Raven and sees Beat flustered a bit when Blondie questions his relationship. He started laughing at his rival. "What's the matter? Can't get the words to a girl who likes you?" he said loud enough for Beat to hear.

The Thunder Empire fighter's ear twitched and turns to Chris with an irritated look. "Do you really want to have a nuggy chaos boy?!" he shouts and raises his shaking fist.

"Catch me if ya can Static Brain!" he then runs away as Beat runs after him trying to get his hands on him.

Raven and Maddie watched the chase of the two friendly rivals, "They sound like as if they're brothers?" the Hatter said and sips her tea she had from who knows where?

Raven continued to watch the two chasing each other. "Yeah, but I think it's kind of cute."

-0-0-0-0

After the Buddyfight and the chase between the Chaos and Thunder Empire Fighters has ended up in a draw. Best Tanaka is told by his rival (after a truce was made.) he walked through the

halls of Ever After High with Blondie helping him find the Headmaster's office.

"How are you liking the school Beat?" the blonde reporter said the outlander.

"Gotta admit, this place is not bad, like the view from here," he said as he turn to see the view from the enchanted forest. "It's beautiful."

"Well it is the perfect place to watch everywhere at bookend, im my opinion it's just right."

"You really are the daughter of goldilocks."

"Yeah, that's my mom for ya," she said with a smile on her face as they went to the headmasters office. "Here we are, headmaster grimm's office."

"Thank you mi-"

"Please, call me blondie."

"Okay miss blondie, thank you."

She hides her blush after Beat calling her miss, Beat then knock on the door.

"Come in." Headmaster Grimm saids as Beat open the door and went in along with Blondie and tooken a seet. "I see your the one who's the cause of the lightning storm?"

Beat then cross his arms. "Yeah, and is that a problem?"

"Well, we don't want a blackout in this school, but I would like to talk to you about your enrollment."

"And why's that?" Beat said as Blondie is staring at him with hearts dancing on her head.

"Well you may be reckless on your fight I saw, but you're strong enough to be a hero of a story."

This caught his curiosity and lean forward. "What do you mean me being a hero of a story?"

As Milton has caught his interest, he turn to Blondie is blushing and fantasizing if Beat being a hero. "Ehhem." this made blondie snap back to reality and shake her head. "As I was saying, like your friend Mr. Davis, you two share a story together, fighting each other in a battle of the ages, I would like you two to sign to Storybook of Legends."

"The who in the what now?"

Blondie then tapped Beats shoulder to gain his attention. "It's a powerful artifact that hold the powers of every fairy tail's in the storybooks, when you signed it you'll gain the powers of all of your ancestors."

"Hmm, sounds interesting, but what will happen if no one signs it?"

Milton was about to say but his buddy decided to speak. "Well, it would make the person of the story to disappear but instead it didn't happen to one of our students."

"My buddy is correct, Raven Queen didn't sign and haven't vanished making the story unwritten." Milton said while petting Aettir head. "But I hope you two won't end up like that, right?"

"Hmm, like you ever". Batzz said when he jumps on the desk and staring right in front of him.

"Hmm, and you are?" Milton said raising his brow.

"Humph," the black dragon said as he crossed his arms. "I'm the great BarlBatzz the First, and I'm the strongest monster there is!"

"I can assure you I'm talking to your Buddy, it's his choice not yours." Milton saids to the small black dragon.

"I'll be thinking about it." Beat said as he lifts Batzz and put him to the floor. "And I'll give this place a shot."

"Splendid!" Headmaster Grimm said when he he gets the scroll, Blondie is smiling and eagering to see Beat every day. The headmaster then pulls a scroll and put it on his desk. "Here's your schedule for second year students. And welcome to Ever After High."

Beat grab the scroll as he, Batzz and Blondie walked out. As they walked out blondie is now smiling more. "Oh this is great, say, would you like to have lunch in the castilteria?"

"Eh, why not." Beat said making Blondie smile more and dragging him to the Castileteria.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile Chris and Raven are walking to the Castileteria having lunch as they are sitting with Ravens friends, which is Maddie with Abygale, Cedar, Cerise with Cerberus, Hunter, Jillian with El Quijote, Darling, Kitty with Cait. Humphrey Dumpty with Card Burn and a girl with peach skin with blue eyes and a heart on her left eyes, she has black hair with red stripes on it, wearing a red, black and gold dress with black leggings, red heels with gold cards tongues, black gloves, and has a gold crown, also rearing a heart decorative shoulder piece. Next to her is a small boney being with horns and a red scarf/cape and purple eyes, these two are Lizzie Hearts and Death Ruler, Gallows.

"Eh-she-shhi-shhi, nice work on your fight Raven." Gallows said having a little snake on a slice of cake.

Lizzie then taps on Gallows's head with a spoon. "Now Gallows, don't eat to much cake, you won't have room for anything else."

"Yes, Lizz~zzie." he nodded and start eating some fruits, making Chris surprised a little.

" _How does she do that? He doesn't agree with anyone? But that was the anime version I'm talking about here."_ he mentally said as he turn to Raven. "So who's your friends, I know Maddie and Abygale but not the others."

"Oh, Chris these are my friends, Darling Charming, Daughter of Good King. Hunter Huntsman, son of the huntsman. Cedar wood, Daughter of Pinocchio. Cerise Hood, Daughter of Little Red Riding Hood. Kitty Cheshire, Daughter of Cheshire Cat. Jillian Beanstalk, daughter of jack and the Beanstalk. Lizzie Hearts, Daughter of the Queen of Hearts. And Humphrey Dumpty, son of Humpty Dumpty" Raven introduce her friends, "and these are their buddies, Cerberus, Cait, El Quixote, Gallows, and Card Burn."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Christine Davis, but call me Chris for short." waved at the Rebels and gestured to Geargod. "And this is my Buddy, Geargod."

" _ **...Greetings….Everyone…"**_ the 'small' mechanical monster saids as he wave his small hand at them.

Chris is now curious about Cedar, Hunter, and Darling. "Say Raven, do Cedar, Hunter, and Darling have any buddies?"

Raven then shakes her head. "No, not yet, every week they try to find a buddy by buying packs, but up to this point they don't have one."

Chris then thinks of something but Darling beats him to the point. "Um, Chris, might I ask what sword did you used, what it called again? Oh yeah, her name is Levatienn, right?"

"Yeah and that Oni guy that change into that huge monster." Hunter followed up.

"And that metal rock golem too?" Cedar said following Hunter.

Chris is surprised to hear that three of Ravens friends are interested of three of his monsters. "Oh, Laevateinn, Kid Ibuki and Dra-gollom are three of my monsters that I used."

Darling is now facing him. "Mind if I take a look of Laevateinn?"

"Sure" the Chaos fighter agrees and pull out a card from his now full deck of Laevateinn. Then the card glowed and laevateinn is now out in her default mode. "Here's Laevateinn."

" _Greetings."_ the sword said as Darling is now in shock to see the sword is talking to her, sure she knows that Durandal can talk but another sword talking? That is new to her.

"May i hold her?" Chris nods as Darling grab onto the Sword of Chaos and examend it. "It's wonderful."

" _Thank you miss, may I please know your name?_ The sword said to the daughter of the good king.

"It's Darling, Darling charming." she introduce herself.

Chris raises his brow only to remember a certain Buddyfighter with blonde hair with that similar surname. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Daring _Charming_?"

Darling nods at the Chaos fighter. "Yes I am, I'm his younger sister, but I'm not one who acts first."

"Really?" he said as Chris observes the long silky platimum hair a huge difference… however her light blue eyes beg to differ. "You seem to be more of the logical and compassionate, but I do say I apologies for what I did to your brother." he said and mentally thought. _"Well admittingly that impact was a little overkill, but it needed to be done."_

Darling smiles as she did not let the compliments through for she had her experience with many princes and boys flirting with her, however, she will keep an open mind for this particular fighter. "Oh that's alright, to be frank, he hasn't lost to anyone before until you did. I have to say but that's is rather impressive attack on what you did my brother."

Hunter decided to break this conversation and spoke up. "Hey, can I see the Oni guy or what?"

"Oh sure, and his name is Kid Ibuki." he said as Chris pull Ibuki out from his deck and the Oni assassin appeared behind him.

"You called my general?" The make up yukata wearing humanoid bows to everyone.

"Ibuki, I would like you to meet Hunter Huntsman." he said as he introduce hunter to him.

The oni monster turn to see the future huntsman. He smiled and walked to him. "Hey there kid, names Ibuki, or rather Oni boss, Kid Ibuki."

Hunter stood up and smiled at the Oni monster. "It's nice to meet you Ibuki."

Cedar fidgets in her spot and lightly taps Chris's shoulder, only for the Chaos fighter to turn with a curious look to see the living and kind hearted puppet girl. "Oh um… Cedar right?" he said as he tries to remember all the names and student's Raven introduce.

"Hi, um… I would like to meet with the stone and metal golem." She said and looks down. "N-not that its a problem, I was curious of the monster."

"Oh no problem," Chris said and pulls out a card from his deck, he looks at everyone and back at the card. "Now, I'm going to want you to be a little small size ok?" he spoke to the card, only for it to glow yellow and shot out. It lands on the ground before Cedar to reveal Dra-gollum, the suppose intimidating rock and metal golem turn into a fun size monster as tall as her knee. "As much as I would love to see him life size, but we are in a crowded area to this is the best I can do to lessen the destruction." he said as the miniature Dra-gollum waddles to Cedar with his curious eyes.

Cedar bends down to the fun size monster and smiled. "Well look at you, so cute."

Dra-gollum's flustered in embarrassment from the wooden girl's complement, quickly waddling to Chris's leg and hugs him as if he were a shy child to hide himself. The Chaos fighter chuckles and kneels down and pats him gently. "Hey it's ok, she just wants to be your friend." he assures the rock and metal monster, seeing the Duel-Golem peek out to the Daughter of Pinocchio.

"Oh my wood, you are so adorable Dra-gollum." Cedar gushes while cupping her checks.

Grimoire blinks behind his hair and monocle with slight disbelief and nods. "Hm, Dra-gollum was man made monster to serve the Chaos, born to destroy and take orders." He said as Dra-gollum cautiously walks to Cedar. He watches the sentient golem hesitatingly see Cedar raise her hand to him, only for both beings to exchange a hand shake. "But this is a first I've seen a him socializing with other beings?"

"There now," the Daughter of pinocchio gently hold the Duel-Golem and shake his hand. "There's nothing to be afraid about." Dra-gollum slowly nods at Cedar, then she hugs him, making the golem blush more and uncontrollable lets out a gentle purr and returns the embrace. "Oh you are now more cuter than before."

Chris scratches the back of his head with a light chuckle, remembering what Grimoire had said about gaining recruits… there's not turning back on this part of of the phase. "I guess we found our recruits." he said to Grimoire. Remembering from the Anime, there were similarities seeing these individual Chaos affiliated monster.

"Splendid! I'll go and make the next decks right away." grimoire eagerly saids.

Chris sighs as he turns to his _servant_. "Just don't attempt to use the Chaosification." he said sternly. "I'm not fond of the idea, and never will be."

"Oh no Master, before I went to cryosleep, the previous Wisdom made the Duel-Golems for Danger World, the other one recruited the Oni Assassins from Katana World, and the last one replicated the Kings Swords from Legend World." the butler saids ashuring Chris.

The Chaos Fighter looked stunned, embarrassed as he smacks himself in the face as he forgotten he is Wisdom and there is a previous Wisdom before him. "Of course he did." he said and looks at the three students who are admiring and meeting the chosen monsters. "I'll have Grimoire bring in the cards needed for your new found Buddies." he said to them, causing them to be shocked a little.

"We can keep them?" Cedar said as she carries the golem in her hands. Much to his surprise the Duel-Golem is lighter than he is supposed to be, as Dra-gollum is suppose to be made of solid metal and rocks.

"But don't you need them?" Hunter said and Kid Ibuki lets out a smile.

"Just listen to the General," The Oni Assassin assure his new found partner. "He's sometimes right."

"Let's just say when ever I Buddyfight, I draw them rarely." Chris saids in honesty to the three students and their new Buddies. "I have a feeling they don't need me and want to find their own new strengths."

" _And we will fight by your side with our new allies"_ Laevateinn said as Darling lets out a smile of approval.

"Then it's decided." Grimoire said clapping his hands and smiling. "I'll go make the new decks."

"Um excuse me?" the Daughter of Pinocchio spoke up, earning the butlers attention. "Instead of making our decks, can you bring the cards so we can make it ourselves? sir?"

Hunter scratches the back of his head. "It's not like we need someone making it for us, we just feel like we need to experience it for ourselves."

"And with the cards that we combine and take out we can make our decks special to us and our new buddies." Darling said as she holds her buddy with pride.

Grimoire looked stunned to see such compassion and eagerness they are showing, only to feel the hand of his Master on his shoulder. He then sees a rare smile he gains from Chris, due to the many attempts in pursuing the utilization of Chaosification and creating a perfect world. The green haired servant could not help but smile and nods. "Very well," the butler said. "I'll bring the cards tomorrow."

"If you guys need any help with making the decks, don't be afraid to ask." Chris said with a smile. "Make sure you take good care of them okay?"

They nodded on keeping their promise to Chris. Then Blondie with Beat, Batzz, Tenbu and Chibi panda came in. Beat then spotted the three monsters what Darling, Hunter and Cedar are holding/standing next to the three monster that he knows and lets out a smile. "Well now, new Buddyfighters I presume?"

"Hey Beat, and yeah, kind of." The Chaos fighter said to the Thunder Empire fighter as he is watching Darling, Hunter and Cedar bonding with their new buddies. "I just gave them something they wanted."

Beat smiled at the fellow outlander and patted his back. "I always remember that you have a kind heart."

Darling then turn to Laevateinn. "Can you turn into something small?"

" _Of course, may I ask why?"_ the sword saids to her new buddy.

"I just want something to keep secret."

" _As you wish."_ She said as she turn into a dagger and she is not so pointy.

Darling then smiled at her buddy and secretly put her in her sleeve. "I don't want to reveal you just yet, i just want to keep our meeting a secret."

" _I understand mistress."_ the now turn dager said to her buddy.

Hunter is talking to Kid Ibuki about his skills. "So Ibuki, what can you do?"

"Well my clan has a unique ability only we assassins know, ambush." Kid Ibuki said with a grin.

This intregas the huntsman and want to know more of his ability. "How does that work?"

Kid Ibuki smiled more that his new buddy is eager to learn of his abilities. "Some of our abilities it to place a card into ones soul upside down, making it a surprise for any of your opponents, when the card within its soul is in the dropzone we can be summoned or activated from the dropzone."

This made Hunter smile knowing of his ability. "Sweet."

Chris then turn to his fellow outlander who is standing with Blondie. "Say Beat, do you want to room with me?"

"Well, since that we're going to be stuck here for a while then sure." Beat said giving him a shrug.

"Great." Chris saids now knowing that he is rooming with him.

Blondie then pulls out her Mirrorpad. "Mind if I interview you two?"

Chris thinks about this for a bit, but Beat grin a little and push Chris up. "He would love too."

Before the Chaos Fighter would protest, it was already too late as the Daughter of Goldie Locks eagerly began talking through her microphone with Takosuke holding up her Mirrorpad.

"Greetings Ever After High, Blondie Lockes here with a spectacular interview with our now residents Chris the chaos fighter and Beat the thunder fighter!" Blondie said facing the Mirrorpad, Chris is now nerves and Beat is enjoying the scene. She then turn to the two. "Okay I'm going to say for all of us, what does your flags is about?"

Beat scoffs as he mentally regrets not going first, but he'll let it slide for now and sees what is going on.

"Well my flag the Chaos," Chris began to explain the effects of the special flag he currently uses. "It is a unique flag which increases my size limit from 3 to 99, and size 30 and greater monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects and their abilities cannot be nullified."

Blondie nods with excitement as both the outlanders could see the her eyes twinkling with anticipation. "Is that why your hand starts out in such a low number?"

"More likely to compensate with monsters with draw power and swarming." Beat retorted only to be elbowed by the Chaos Fighter.

The Chaos fighter nods, "Honestly yes, but I learn to work my way around to achieve a good battle and victory."

Blondie nods at Chris now knowing of the chaos, then she turn to Beat. "Beat what about your thunder emperor's fangs?"

"Well it follows the rules of buddyfight but with a twist, I hold 7 hand cards and have 11 life, but I also have to start with 1 gauge." Beat says while crossing his arms.

Blondie nods at Beat still having a love gase at him and makes Chris snicker at his friend/rival. "But is it hard to have only one gauge to start off with?"

"Hex no," Beat said with a grin on his face. "That just gives it a kick if your a fighter like me, but I have spells that can make up for that weakness, like the Distinguished Replenisher, the thunder emperors fight for there combrads, lend each other's strength in the head of battle and reach for victory in a flash."

"But what about you having just 1 life point to activate your buddies ability?" Blondie said in a curious tone.

"He doesn't need to be at 1," Chris retorted besides Beat's interview. The Thunder Empire fighter's forehead created some kind of animated vein. "All he needs to be at _4_ life or less and he should be able to activate his ability without being a reckless dolt."

"Batzz is a powerful monster but his requirements need when you are asuring to win." Beat said with pride in his voice.

"Until that big head of yours deflated after a 1 point effect damage loss." Chris murmurs, only to have his foot stomped by the Thunder Empire General.

"I have ears that can hear you predictable Chaos Idiot!" Beat shouted at the Chaos fighter as he holds his foot and jump on his other one.

The students and Buddies of Ever After laugh and giggle as the two of them starting bickering and fighting, but it is to a point where the friends/rivals began to fight each other and created a small dust ball cloud around them.

"Guys, guys!" Blondie shouts out for the two of them to stop… only they were not strangling each other but strangling themselves. Beat had his right hand having a death grip upon his own ankle and Chris was choking himself with his one hand the and the other giving himself a noogie… The two realize where they found themselves and blushes in extremely embarrassed. They stand back up as blondie continues. "Well now, after that display, what will you two do next?"

"Well," Chris said as he is pondering. "We don't know yet, but we'll be staying here for a while."

…

Upon the mind of the Daughter of the Evil Queen, Raven had shrunk and deformed as if she was from an anime gag. The chibi-form of Raven Queen jumped for joy as she was bouncing off the internal walls of her head. However in the reality world she stayed calm and true, letting out a grateful smile. Madeline Hatter could not help but giggle with great madness knowing that Chris is staying, in Blondie's mind she is pinballing everywhere on her mind while shrieking with joy. And some of the girls of Ever After is now squealing.

"There you have it fairy tales, Chris and Beat are staying at Ever After High!" Blondie said in an excited tone. Beat tripped Chris over and have a chuckle.

Chris gets up and glares at Beat. "Why you little!" Then they are at it again in another dust brawl.

The students of Ever After where smart enough to step away from arms/leg length from the brawl, Abygale and Demios looked at one another as they sweatdrop at the scene. "Is this how we usually squabble?" said the one eyed black dragon.

"Here and there dear brother." Demios shrugs as he watches Chris chasing after Beat, for the former carrying some kind of large staff like weapon to utilize it as a projectile weapon. "... But not like this."

Cedar looks down upon her new buddy Dra-gollum and snuggles his rock and metal body. "Let's go you widdle cutie, I know a place where we can hang out." the Duel Dragon could only purr in delight as he was carried off.

"I think I'll take my leave as well." Darling said and grabs her books. "I have to go to Damsels in Distress class, Hunter and Kid Ibuki walked out of the Castileteria leaving the two outlanders chasing each other.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOOT YOU!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Beat laughs as he kept running and purple stun bolts were flying at him, miraculously missing any student and with no casualties other than collateral damage to the school's property. "AND YOUR AIM IS STILL TERRIBLE, WHAT ARE YOU A REAL STORMTROOPER?!

"GET THE HEX BACK HERE AND STAY STILL!"

"NEVER~!"

Maddie appears in the background and turns the next page for _CHAPTER END!_ She waves to everyone with a smile and Abygale flying next to her. "THAT'S ALL FAIRY TALES!"

-0-0-0-0-

 **Sub: Oye my aching head! Finally! We got this done… by we I mean Artzilla did most of the work.**

 **Artzilla: well yeah, but i can't be the sub the magnificent worker and writer! You started it and i'll help to finish this.**

 **Sub: Awe shucks. Anyway, thanks for your patience readers, we are trying our best for our imaginations to be read out to you all.**

 **Artzilla: and with every passing moment, the story will be satisfying. Sub, will you do the honours?**

 **Sub: Gladly, since it's my turn. Next Time On** _ **Ever After BUDDYFIGHT!**_

-0-0-0-0-

"Hunter… is Ashlynn alright?" Chris sees the Daughter of Cinderella's red eyes with a dark aura around her.

"I Challenge you to a Buddyfight!" Humphry said with his red eyes staring at Beat, reaching out his left hand as a black energy rope is caught to Beat's left arm.

"What the?" The Thunder Fighter tries to pry it off, or pull it free from the Son of Humpty Dumpty's grasp.

The White Knight appears with his trusty horse like chest piece, stopping in front of a red armored knight who has red eyes and a black aura. In the red knight's hands is Lizzie Hearts, seeing as though the future Red Queen of Hearts is being kidnapped. "Unhand her villian." he said and draws out the massive but light weighted sword Laevateinn.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Sub: Yup, that's that everyone.**

 **Artzilla: Hope you enjoy this chapter because the next one is going to be...** _ **shady.**_

 **Sub: Remember, imagination is not to be left alone, it is inspiration and creativity.**

 **Artzilla: see you next time. RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

 **Sub: Whoops got to go, the imagination think tank has turned Artzilla into… well… Godzilla would be proud. *Pulls out a ring like device and two cards* Ultraman! Tiga! I'm borrowing the power of your light!"**

 **Artzilla: oh boy, running away now! *dash away***

 **Sub: Ultraman Orb is here! Get back here! *chases after Artzilla***

 **Madeline pops out in the pages and begins writing with a large feather pen with unlimited ink on its tip.**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Madeline: *waves at the readers* See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own buddyfight, Ever After High or the evil mythology references, we are just writers writing for inspiration.**

 **Co-Writer:**

Morning arose at the dorms as the two outlanders with their buddies wake up, Beat wakes up from a nearby window and Chris wakes up from his bed, Geargod is now online, Batzz, Chibi Panda and Tenbu wake up on the bed. Beat hop out of the window ledge and crack his back. "Morning."

"Sleeping on the windows again?" Chris saids turning to his friend/rival.

"Yeah, beds is comfy but the winds are better" Beat said stretching muscles and looks at Chris… his cheeks puffed and sputters into a fit of laughter to see his roomate wearing a bird costume like pajama set. "YOU STILL WEAR THOSE?!" he rolls on the ground as he held his side.

"DON'T JUDGE ME! IT'S COMFY!" Chris blushed in embarrassment as he takes off the hood of his costume/pajamas. "I hope you fall off that window one day!"

Beat calms himself down after having a good laugh at Chris. "So what do we have next for today?"

"Well, we have a class together, we have heros 101, while i have class with Raven, lunch, and if one of use is lucky being challenged to a buddyfight." Chris said to him remembering his and Beats schedule.

"I hope there is strong fighters here, beside you. Fighting you is starting to get a little boring." Beat said.

"I hope you don't go battle crazy like yesterday." Chris said blandly.

Beat just smiled at his friend/rival. "You know me dude. I always want a challenge."

"I know, you're still the rational one"

"And your still prodictibal." Beat smirked at his fellow outlander earning him a punch in the arm.

"Ah shut it sparky." Chris tounted back at Beat as the two walked out with Batzz, Chibi Panda, Tenbu and Geargod followed their buddies.

They start to walk to the halls of Ever After High gaining the attention of the other students getting giggles from the girls and some wanting to buddyfight either of them.

"Ugh, hate, being the center of attention. But at least I'm not alone." Beat said turning to his friend/rival.

"Get use to it static for brains." Chris elbows him with a smile as they walk to there classes.

"Say Beat, you didn't answer my question on why you two give yourselves those nicknames?" the small green chinese dragon saids to the outlander.

"Well, me and Chris are best friends when we first met in kindergarten, we always fuss and tease each other, when we first buddyfight with our decks we've been calling ourselves those names on what deck that we always used." Beat explain to his buddies.

Batzz turn to his buddy while crossing his arms. "Is he that strong?"

"Like you won't believe, we have so many ties, wins and losses that it became our thing." Beat return the answer with the smile.

"Do you two always acted like brothers?" Chibi Panda said while on his backpack.

"All the time." Chris said. "But I don't know that Beat is a grown man or a stubborn idiot."

"At least that your formation hasn't change for how should i say," the thunder emperor fighter siad pretending to ponder. "Oh right, 5 months?"

"Look whos talking -you-life-points-go-to-1."

"Whatever chaos boy."

"Well see you at lunch, static boy" Chris smiled at Beat as they with their buddies went to there classes as Geargod, Chibi Panda, Batzz and Tenbu went to there respective decks.

Chris and Beat are at Grimmnastics and the two outlanders are ripping the pages of the subjects, running laps, book ball, when Beat is getting tested on the sand bag, it nearly break but it start leaking.

"Oops, done it again." Beat said rubbing his head.

This made the students in awe and the girls are all swooned by their… athletic abilities and muscles, raven who is watching is blushing supernova, blondie is red as a tomato and maddie, well she is literally steaming but giggled out of control. When grimmastics are done Chris went to Crownculus with Raven and Beat is at potions and spells who's lab partner is Blondie. Then after that Chris, Beat, Raven and Blondie went to heroin 101 and he is with…. Daring Charming.

"So, your that Beat fellow that I've been hearing about?" the son of the King Charming said to the new student. "Well I must admit you did pretty well, but i don't think your good enough, I mean taking all of those hits? That's pretty gutsy of you."

"Yep, first time that I get the chance to face off Dual Seiger." Beat said as he turn to Daring. "So, what's your name?"

Daring then puff his chest and make his teeth gleem. "I am Daring Charming, the son of King Charming!"

Beat can only give him a blank stare that he boasts himself at introductions. "Good to meet ya," he then turn to the course where to see dummy minions and a dragon. "I call dibs on the dragon."

Daring then laugh loud with his chest out. "And how can you face off a dragon? That is not in a buddyfight?"

"Oh yeah? What can you do?"

"Oh me? Well as a hero of a story, I'm going to save the damsel in distress and vanquish the dragon!" Daring boosted making Beat sweatdrop.

"So this is the egoistic idiot that you were telling me about." Beat whisper to Chris which he gives him a nod.

Then walking to them is a man with dirty blonde hair and mustache, has blue eyes, wearing a purple jacket with yellow shoulders, a red dress scarf, purple dress shirt underneath them, blue pants and black shoes. "Hello class, first off i would like to introduce our newest classmates, Beat Tanaka and Christian Davis, will you please step up?" Beat than walked up to the teacher as he offer his hand to the outlander. "My name is King Charming, the instructor for hero 101."

"It's nice to meet you sir." as he shakes his hand and Chris follows up with the handshake.

"Now then, we're going to do some hero practicing, Daring, would you do the honors?"

"Why certainly dad." Daring said as he gets his shield and pulled out Durendal ready to start the course.

Then he turn to the girls/damsels. "Would Miss Apple be at the tower please?"

"Yes sir!" she then skip to the tower on the far side of the field.

King Charming then pull out a timer ready to start. "Hero Ready?" Daring nodded. "Damsel ready?" To Apples answer she waves a handkerchief. "Go!"

When the course starts Daring charging then slicing the weak minion dummies but he is doing a lot of posing making his teeth gleam for every minion slain, this make Beat sweatdrop. "Uh…. Is this a joke?" When he reach to the tower a purple dragon came out of hiding and roared at him then breath fire at Daring but he blocked the flame and run up to the dragon's head and whack it with the shield and it went down. "Is that how he handles a dragon, their more durable than I have read from Chris's blabbering?" Beat said to himself as he continue to watch Daring's…performance, as he sheath Durandal and went up to the tower and 'rescued' apple. "That is got to be the lamest performance, I ever seen."

Daring heard what Beat just said and walked over to the outlander. "Well if you think you know how to rescue a damsel, try it yourself."

"Fine, it would be fun that I use to face a group of thugs." the Thunder Emperor fighter said cracking his knuckles and neck as he went to the far end.

King Charming then turn to the girls again. "Now would anyone..."

Before he could finished Blondie dash to the tower and was at the top of the tower. "Oh save me my knight in thundering armor."

" _She is really enjoying this way too much."_ Beat said in thought, he then punch his palm and has a smile. "Let's make this interesting," then he turn to King Charming about to say go. "Hey sir, can you make this course more harder? I like a challenge."

"Are you sure my boy?" the father of Daring saids to Beat feeling a little unassured of that his new student will get hurt.

Chris hollers to the teacher, "Better do it, when he wants a physical challenge, he'll ace it."

Beat give him a confinsing smile at the teacher. "Don't worry, I got this."

"If you say so."

He then make the minions all muscular and there is an army of them and there are obstacle courses. This made Beat ever so happy. "Oh ho ho ho ho! This is what i'm talking about! Let's get this started!"

"Ready?" Beat is getting pumped up and doing practice jabs and Blondie is waving a yellow handkerchief. "GO!"

Beat then charge to the minions and throwing his heavy punches at the minions making them fly off, when he is done with the minions he dodges the incoming projectiles such as, logs, arrows and strangely spears, when he face up agents a dragon he can't contain his excitement, when the dragon is about to breath it's fire, Beat dash up on his body and jump at him, Blondie is scared to see the outlander going to be burned alive but he made the dragon's mouth close as its fire ignited but it make a exploding inside the dragon making it fall down with smoke coming out from the nose. Beat pets the dragon knowing that he is sorry as he walked up to the tower and open the door. "Is there a damsel that needs rescuing?" Blondie dash up to him and hugs him making the fighter blush a little, he then pick her up bride style as he jump out of the window and landed on the ground. "And that's how you do it."

That made both Charmings jaws drop as the rest of class cheered for a wonderful performance. Daring is still staring in disbelief at Beat being faster, stronger and more flexible then he. "Bu-but, that's impossible! No one is more compatible than me!"

"Well wake up boy, because you just got dethroned." Beat said with a smile on his face, he then move his eyes to Blondie who she is still holding on to him. "Um… you can let go of me now."

That made the Daughter of Goldilocks blush and stand on her own. "Oh um, th-thank you for rescuing me."

"No problem." Beat said trying to hide his blush.

Chris found the thunder emperor fighter's blush and smile at him. "That reckless idiot." He said and stands up. "Teach I like to go next," he volunteers as he pats his rival/friend on the back as congratulations. "Set the same difficulty like Beat's."

Beat looked at him curiously. "How are you going to get through that," said the thunder empire general. "Last I checked, Chaos items aren't that strong unless it's with monsters or the sword you g-I mean left behind."

"That's what I'm hoping." Chris summons his coregadge to have his silver battle armor as well his gear sprocket left armored arm ready.

"...Dude…" Beat looks at him confusingly as he examines the choice of clothing his friend currently wears. "What's with the digs?"

"Don't judge me, it wasn't my idea." The Chaos Fighter said and gets to his starting position and awaits the course to begin.

King Charming nods and looks at the crowd of students. "Alright, who will be our n-." He was cut off when a trail of dust blew by him, holding his crown from the sudden burst of speed and turns to the tower to see Raven Queen on the tower waiting.

"Woe is me, woe is me," Raven pleads as if her life really is in danger, very uncharacteristic but then again, very impressive. "Please my Knight of Havoc, come and save me."

Ceries looked with her brow raised and leans to Darling. "Wow, didn't think she had it in her?" only to receive a nod from the platinum haired princess with the same reaction as her friend.

"Hero ready?" King Charming raises his hand to the Chaos fighter, seeing him taking an odd position as he kneels to the ground as if he is ready to sprint. "Damsel ready?" he sees the Daughter of the Evil Queen waving a purple handkerchief, mentally noting where she even get that fabric item? "GO!"

Chris's legs sprint and skid the ground, finally now moving forward in running speed and towards the golems. "Chaos Shooter!" His gear hand materialized a tall long range weapon and held it in both hands and takes aim. Firing purple bolts at the golems which crumble little by little at the weapons fire power. It may look weak to other monsters, however, these golems are far weaker and vulnerable to items from different worlds.

"That's cheating!" Daring protests as he points at the Chaos fighter who took down one Golem to nothing but rubble and climbs on to the next to gain a higher ground and fires off more purple bolts to head shot other golems to either make them break or blind them.

"Technically it's not, you used Durandal didn't you?" Beat said with his arms crossed. "Every hero has an ability to add them in battle, like I choose my fists while Chris uses his weapons to fight the enemy's."

"CHAOS BRUTE, FRONT AND CENTER!" Chris roars out stretches his left arm, calling an strange monster of Legend World with a three heads of a goat/bull? And a humanoid body as he held a Bident, or a two pronged spear.

"YES SIR! Your orders?" the Chaos monster from legend said giving a salute.

Chris held his Chaos Shooter and fires more rounds. "Help me make a path to the tower!"

"AS YOU COMMAND!" he then spin his spear around and start making a path for the Chaos fighter as he is following Brute. The golems try to stop them, only to be easily destroyed by the Legend World Chaos monster with ease, being reduced to rubble.

"Good work, take a break," he said and runs to the tower.

"Thank you my lord." Chaos Brute bowed to him as he turn into a card then dismissed to the deck.

"He can't summon monsters… can he?" Daring again protests.

"Like all heroes he needed some help once in a while." Beat smirks while watching his friend getting to the tower. "Let's see how he hands with a dragon?"

Chris approaches the tower, only to be stopped as the guarded Dragon appears and makes his path. The Chaos Fighter did not move an inch when the large mythical guard roars at him to intimidate him. But what all heroes would not have done but violence… he dropped his Chaos weapon.

"What's he doing?" Blondie now confused to see this action.

Daring smirks at the sight and crosses his arms. "He's giving up."

Beat smiled at Chris knowing on what is he doing. "Oh you're so wrong boy, most heros faced off there opponent like that dragon over there with an angry oproch like i did, but for Chris, he can see a path that no one can see."

Chris lets in and out a deep breath, calmly walking to the dragon with arms raised, showing he means no harm. The chained dragon growls and lowers his head, eyes leered as fired prepared in his mouth. The Chaos Fighter did not change his pace but outstretched his right hand, carefully placing his hand on the muzzle and gently caresses the scales. "Ssshhhhh, it's ok," he said softly, the dragon eases his mood, letting out gentle hum. "I'm not your enemy…"

"He can see a persons or creatures kindness and can make them his friend." Beat explains to the class as they are in shock and awe to see Chris making a dragon, a dragon calm. Then the dragon start to lick him in the face and being an overgrown puppy dog.

"Let's get you out those chains," He said and reaches for the latches and pull the pins, letting the restraints fall to the ground and allowed the dragon, shake and stretch to find freedom. "Can you help me get up the tower please?" he asked kindly, watching the dragon's head lowered for the human to climb up and ascend up the tower with help. Chris sees Raven whom blushes with impress and awe, making him smile and outstretched his hand to the Daughter of the Evil Queen. "Need a lift my lady?"

"Why yes, my knight." Raven said with a smile as she takes his hand as Chris pulls her to the dragon, then the dragon moves down to the ground.

"How in the name of the ancestors did you do that?" King Charming strokes his mustache with a puzzling look.

"Oh that, that's how Chris rolls, everyone has there styles and that is his."

Chris and Raven got off of the dragon, earning one more gentle and clean lick from the dragon and the students walked out of the training grounds. Raven held his arm as her head snuggles to his shoulder with a true smile and a blush to show her happiness.

"Very impressive young one," King Charming said now impressed. "You have very good instincts as we-."

"I WOULD NOT EXCEPT THIS!" The very angry charming said with his head now red with rage. "THE TASK IS TO FIGHT THE MINIONS, DEFEAT THE DRAGON, AND SAVE THE DAMSEL, NOT SUMMON HELP AND TAME A DRAGON!"

Then Beat punched the back of the fuming prince's head to knock him down. "Would you shut that mouth of yours boy? Geez."

"True," Chris said as he deactivated his armor. "But the rules did not restrict help or long range weapons or summoning monsters, the task to get to the tower by any means." he said and looks up to the instructor, "Was I wrong?"

"No you were not my boy, in fact both you and Beat shown great strength and strategy on the field of battle." King charming said to the Thunder and Chaos Fighters. "You two pass with flying colors." Daring's jaws dropped as the entire class applied to both of them.

Raven looks up to her Knight of Havoc with a smile. "Did you tame dragons in your world?"

"Actually, that was just luck," Chris shrugs to everyone, "The dragons I read are intelligent, so I took a gamble to either it works or get eaten."

Beat then makes a powerful laugh. "Oh Chris you crack me up!" as he hold his gut. As he stops laughing he looks at the evil queen. "Actually we don't have dragons."

"We just live in a plain world with no magic," Chris agrees with his friend who he lives in the same world.

"No excitement, barely any happiness,"

"Zilch, nada."

"And the worst part, work, work, work, wor-"

"Ok they get the idea."

Beat takes a breather. "Sorry about that, when your in our shoes you can get bored faster when you can say-."

"Beat's the idiot." Chris quickly murmurs loud enough to his rival.

"Yeah, I'm th-, WHY I OUGHTA!" Beat chases after Chris who is running as fast as he could, after Raven let go of his arm.

Rosabella smirks with a blush in her face to see the Chaos and Thunder Fighters running of and about with their usual squabbles. "Well...they're an interesting one?" she said as she admires Chris's ferocious, but also rational thinking to see the good in all creatures.

Briar blushes as she holds her check and stares at Beat chasing Chris with a nearby boulder over his head. "You got that right cousin."

-0-0-0-0-

"Chasing me with a boulder, you could have picked up a spear or something lighter than what you big head already weighs?"

"Oh come on dude, i know that i'm not a meathead, i just need some more upper body strength just so something would go wrong for the future."

"I'm not sure boxing is in this school's curricular." Chris points out, "Or anything else in the matter which would require brute strength."

"True, unfortunately, but you can never be to careful when something like a wall is going to fall on you and our new found friends."

"I got my buddy and my monsters," Chris said with confidence. "I trust them and they trust me."

"Same with my monsters and me, but i feel like i'm being weak when they are fighting for me you know?"

"It's not likely to fight your battles," Chris stated, "It's how you fight with them to the end," he makes him stop, "Did you think today, I fought with Chaos Brute, not let him fight alone."

"I know where you're going at Chris, i really do," Beat said to his friend/rival. "But, i would like to make my job to help and protect everyone on the best of my abilities."

"And I promise to make good of the Chaos," Chris smirks and pats him on the back for both friends to continue walking. "Again, no Chaosification… wait… what about willingly?"

"Hmm, willing monsters to join the Chaos." he then turn to Chris and smirks. "Where have you been scheming in that head of yours?

"I don't know," Chris shrugs, "I've seen Wisdom forcing and herding monsters, so I did something he won't like asking them."

"That would be a good idea there, but who will be willingly to join your flag?"

"Dunno." Chris smirks. "But the Autodeity army seemed to be only copy cats and replicas."

"Oh, I remember those, I gave them to you for keeping, planning to add them to the deck?"

"I still have them," Chris smirk. "Next time we'll battle each other with all our might."

"Oh your on my friend."

Than Hunter walk to the two outlanders with Ashlynn, Athora Kid Ibuki. "Oh Chris, i would like for you to meet, Ashlynn ella, Daughter of Cinderella."

"It's nice to meet you Chris," she then notice Beat behind Chris. "Oh you must be Beat."

"Yes i am." he said crossing his arms, then he looks down to the crystal dragon on the floor. "Is that Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora?"

"Why yes he is, he is my buddy."

"Well now," he bends down to get to his eye level. "hello there Athora."

"Hello." the crystal dragon said, he then spotted Batzz, Chibi Panda, Tenbu and Geargod next to there buddies. "Oh and these must be your buddies?"

Batzz makes his purple lightning dance as his arms are crossed. "Yeah, what of it?"

"It's just that you and Beat are almost alike."

The thunder fighter rise his brow looking at the blue crystal dragon. "Alike how?"

"Well you two look strong and likes to fight."

Beat and Batzz look at each other and look back at Athora. "Your not wrong."

Chris then turn to the son of the huntsman. "So hunter, how are you holding up on being a buddyfighter?"

"Oh it's great, i have already made my deck with Ibuki and," he pulls out a coregadget that has a green and dark green color scheme. "I just got my coregadget, I can't wait to try it out."

"Well I want you to try it out on someone that you can have fun with." Beat said. "I'm heading off to the cafeteria, or castialteria, see you guys there." as he walked off with his buddies following him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In the unknown regents of book end a shadowy figure walks out of the shadows and looks at Ever After High. He chuckle in a darkest cover voice anyone has ever heard. _"Ever After High, so much light in a far,_ " he then pull out a deck and draw out a card from star dragon world, the monster is a red dragon with large hanging gauntlets and has a visor on it, but strangely it has a half of a black circle with an eye on it. _"Now come forth my dark page so we may make the glass slipper a falling star!" _he then throw the card as it flew off to the school. _"Now let the story restart from where it begins and let my dark chapter meet their ends!"_ then he since another presents, he smiled evilly and draw two more cards, one is from hero world but it has a black pumpkin themed robot with purple lights and next to it is a katana world card, it has a large skeleton monster that has unruly spirit inside the ribcage and has purple eyes. _"Now with a fighter who is glitchy and the fighter who will follow the code, go and make there fairy tales into dark tales!"_ he throw the two cards but the katana card flew off somewhere else.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ashlynn, Hunter and Chris are are still having their conformation having a good time, but when they are not looking the strange star dragon card is flying to Ashlynn's back making her gasp and drop her head down. This got Chris, hunter, there buddies and Athora's attention. "Um Hunter... is Ashlynn alright?" Chris then sees a dark energy around her

"I… I don't know?" Hunter tries to touch the daughter of Cinderella, but Kid Ibuki, grabs his Buddy.

"Kid, look out!" He said as they two new Buddies hopped away.

" _ **...Unknown Power detected!...Code red!...Christian!...Stand back!..."**_

Ashlynn's head raised and her body glow with dark energy, her left arm lashes out to release a ribbon made by the very energy she is covered in. The fabric wrapped around Chris's right wrist and tightens its hold. _"You're not going anywhere."_ she said in a distorted voice, an utter trance as she is not herself when she lets out an ominous grin.

Athora flew back just to see his buddy acting strangely. "Ashlynn! What's happening?!"

" _ **...Unknown energy has possessed Ashlynn…Threat unknown..."**_ Geargod said as his fists are ready for any attack.

"Ashlynn!" Hunter cries out and tries to break free from his Buddy's grip but with no avail.

"Kid, no!" Kid Ibuki protests, "You're going to get hurt or worse become like her."

"He's got that right," Chris said as he tries to tug ribbon to break off but it seems more durable. "Just stay back Hunter, your deck isn't ready yet!"

Ashlynn who is still staring at Chris with ominous eyes. _"Christian, I challenge you to a Buddyfight,"_ she said and eyes Geargod. " _If I win, your Geargod is mine."_

"Ah hex," Chris grunts as he pulls out his Coregadget, "Looks like we have to win this fight, Geargod."

" _ **...Yes...Christian…"**_ The tiny and suppose colossal monster ready his fists for battle.

" _Let's fight with some room, DARKEST NIGHT AND BLACKEST DAY, MAY A STAGE OPEN TO THE DARK CHAPTER OF STAR DRAGONS!"_ Ashlynn shouted as her eyes shine in red.

Then around them is dark energy that Chris, Ashlynn, Hunder and there buddies got sucked in.

-0-0-0-0-

Beat is eating lunch with his buddies as tenbu is eating dumplings (who knows where that came from), Batzz is eating pizza along with Chibi Panda and Beat is eating a drumstick and some salad. As they are eating Humphry came by and stand behind Beat. "um excuse me, is this seat taken?"

The thunder fighter turn to see the son of humpty dumpty holding a tray and has card burn on his shoulder. "No, go ahead."

"thanks, " he said as he sit next to Beat. "my name is Humphrey Dumpty, and this is car burn."

"Greetings." the "little" robot said waving his hand to the thunder fighter.

"Hey there, names Beat tanaka, these guys are demon lord, Batzz, Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu, and Chibi Panda."

Batzz grunted and continued to scarf down the pizza.

"Greetings young man and, young robot." Tenbu said as he bows to them.

"Hello!" Chibi Panda said.

Humphry waved back to the three buddies and turn to Beat. "Saw your match yesterday that was amazing, how many worlds do you have in that deck?"

"Well if i remember correctly i have 8 worlds in there, some few tops." Beat replay to humphrys question.

"Intriguing, and do they all have to be thunder emperor attribute?"

"Yes but Tenbu here is an omni lord, so he can be used in any flag, i use to have plenty but i can find them in my deck or in my spares."

"Hmm, do you have any other cards that are thunder emperor?"

"Yes i do, i already tweck my deck after class, can't wait to fight someone with this baby."

As they are chatting the dark card flew over to humphrey's back as it dissipates, this cause the son of humpty dumpty to twitch and fall to the floor. This got the thunder fighter and the four buddies attentions.

Card Burn got worried and move close to him. "Humphry? Are you alright?"

"Dude, are you okay?" he said as humphry limp up like a puppet and hunched over. Chibi Panda hopped onto Beats shoulder, Tenbu and Batzz finished there meals and flout/waddled over to the hunched fighter. "What's going on here? Is this normal?"

"No, i don't know what's going on with him." the little robot said as his buddy raised his arm and a black rope latch onto Beats arm. "What the?!" the thunder fighter said as he tries to pry it off, or pull it free from the son of Humpty Dumpty's grasp. "And that is not normal around here!"

" _Beat, I challenge you to a buddyfight, if i win, your buddie Batzz and Tenbu are mine."_ he said in an dark and ominous voice.

"Curses," Beat said but smirkes pulling out his deck. "But it does give me a chance to test out my deck, Chibi, Tenbu, get in the deck, we got work to do." they nodded and turn to cards and flew into Beats deck.

" _Now let me get the stage up, DARKEST NIGHT AND BLACKEST DAY, MAY A STAGE OPEN TO THE DARK CHAPTER OF DARK HEROS!"_ Humphrey said as Darkness ingulf the two fighters with Card Burn and Batzz.

-0-0-0-0-

As the dark card flies off and transports through a portal made by the cloaked mysterious figure, it found its way to a red armored knight with a large humanoid wolf monster in a similar samurai armor. Both seem to be buddies as they carry wooden swords and battled lightly with one another… however… the card flew into the knights back. The red knight cringes and disappears, leaving the Katana world monster behind.

-0-0-0-0-

Darling hums to herself in the middle of the woods, sitting rock covered by a blanket as a tree stump act as her table. The small dagger size table known as Laevateinn is rested on the side next to dozens of cards being rowed and organized, many are spells and items, but none of them are filled with monsters.

"So this is what you mean Laevateinn," Darling said cheerfully as she picks up one card and places it aside as well another to another pile.

" _That is correct Darling, my ability will only work if there is completely no monsters in the field,"_ the dagger sized levetinn said to her buddie. _"It's a small price for this deck to work perfectly."_

The daughter of the Good King of Charmings let out an assuring smile. "Its perfect," she said and picks out some defensive spells as most of the deck now consists of many swords.

" _May i ask why my lady?_

"I don't want monsters to fight my battles." Darling said, "I want fend for myself as a knight, not as a damsel in the side lines." She explains her reasons. "Now with you, I feel like you and I are meant to be as Buddies."

The tiny blade pauses, only for the hilt to blush. _"Awe my lady, I don't know what to say."_

The platinum princess giggles as she looks over the cards given by Grimoire and Chris. The Fighter of Havoc seems nice, even as a villain of his story, he still sees the good in everything. In such to watch him tame a dragon with little to no violence and being with Raven's side. She supresses her blush and not giving her hopes up, all the other princes do is ask her hand in marriage and nothing more.

"Darling, are you here?" the voice of Lizzie hearts came out of the bushes with Gallows flouting next to her.

"Yes, right here," The platinum haired princess waves to the red and black card themed wonderlandian.

"Are you ready for that Buddyfight match, or do you still need time to adjust your deck?" Lizzie said with Gallows looking eager to enjoy a good Buddyfight.

"I have just finished adjusting my deck, so i'm ready." Darling said while gathering her cards and putting into her new coregadget that is white and platinum.

Lizzie smiled then pull out a black and red coregadget from her none existent pocket. "I hope that you are ready?" That is until both princesses are ready, the red armored knight appears with a mysterious black aura who lands between them. "What?" she steps back but looks in anger. "How dare you interrupt our friendly match!" she roars as Gallows looks angry too. But the Armored knight charges and grabs the red heart princess over his shoulder and runs. "No, let me go! Off with your head!"

"Lizzie!" Darling runs after her as Laevateinn is now in full size in her hands, apparently it is extremely light as a feather and not cumbersome in mass. "Get back here!" she shouts as with Gallows following her. "Gallows, can you stop him?"

The Darkness Dragon World being nods and he transformed into a hulking flying skeleton that has two black spikes on his shoulder, has a red scarf cape on his neck and his hands are large, he fly after the Armored knight along with darling, but she stopped and ran somewhere else.

"Time to change things up." Darling said and held up her Coregadget, "LUMINIZE!" the device in her hand engulfs her in light blue energy, encasing her in a large armor in which it is too big but runs normally well and fitted.

Gallows manages to fly ahead and cuts off the red knights patch, but as the kidnapper

-0-0-0-0-

Chris and Geargod open there eyes and see that they are in a buddyfight ring but it has black pages around and two large books at both sides of the stage, Ashlynn is at the other side with a different buddy, it's a large blood red dragon with a viser over its eyes and has large hanging red gauntlets held with a string connecting on it's shoulders to its host as if the the princess herself is a puppet.

"This is going to be the fight of a lifetime Geargod." Chris says as he ready his coregadget.

" _ **...Affirmative... Christian...Buddyfight protocol initiated…"**_ the 'large' mechanize buddy said as his gears start to move.

Then a U.F.O appeared in the stage, popping out of the U.F.O is not blondie its a girl with hot pink hair and has a lightning stop on her hair, wearing a mask, a yellow vest with a green tie, has red shorts and has a black suit top over the entire thing.

"PARUKO?!" Chris's eyes widened at the character. "What are you doing here!"

"Oh no, I'm not her, I'm the adventurer Gosip Burglar, Paruko, at your service." She said as she floats to the Fighter of Havoc, "Blondie is currently busy with another Buddyfight."

"Oh duh." Chris facepalms himself in embarrassment.

"It's okay, it's not the first time somebody mistakes me with someone else," she said to Chris with a wink, she then flouted up to the sky. "Now welcome everyone! I'm your hostess Gosip Burglar, Paruko! Today we're going to watch a mysterious fight between our Chaos fighter and Ashlynn who has a strange new buddy, but not now players luminize your decks!"

"Once evolved as destroyers, now called for redemption! Luminize!" Chris activates his battle armor and his armored gear and sprocket left arm spins and turns to reveal four cards. "HEROES OF HAVOC!"

" _Forgotten tales that are neglected from the world, witness there blackest stories of old! Luminaze!"_ she then throw her coregadget into the air as she did a roundhouse kick turning it into mini pumpkin carriage as it drove in front of her luminizing six cards. _"Dark chapter of star dragons!"_

"Buddy~fight!"

"Time to raise the flag!"

"The Chaos, regardless of the worlds, I can use cards from the Chaos attribute, my life is at 10, gauge is 2, starting had 4, but my size limit exceeds to 99 and monsters size 30 or greater cannot be destroyed by card effects and abilities cannot be nullified."

Ashlynn's flag is a hexagon that has a deep blue background, has light blue linings on it, and in the center shows the side of a futuristic galactic armored dragon. But it is surrounded by a black aura in which to show Ashlynn's statues of being effected to whatever that monster is corrupting her. _"I fight for star dragon world!"_

Paruko raises her hand to the dark possessed Princess. "Ashlynn will have the first move!"

" _Charge and draw."_ the possessed princess move one card to the gauge and draw another. _"I call to the center Blue Crystal Dragon, Kalvados!"_ than a normal Kalvados appeared at the center, the crystal dragon roared like a mad beast as it is emitting the dark energy like Ashlynn. _"Kalvados, attack that nuisance!"_

"S-stop… me!" Kalvados he looked it up and forcefully fired at the Chaos fighter.

Chris grunts as he crosses his arms when the beam hits, dropping his health from 10 to 8. This makes him dropped to his knees and grunts. "Th-that hurts." he pants as he felt the pain actually real. For his experience, he was never damaged at all to begin with… however… this kind of pain was never to be felt at all.

 **END OF MOVE**

"Dude, careful with her!" Hunter shots at the Chaos Fighter.

"Come on kid, have a little faith for the general." Kid Ibuki said to his buddy.

 **YOUR MOVE!**

"This is going to be troublesome." Chris stands up. "Draw, Charge and Draw." The Chaos fighter now has a total of 5 cards in hand and 3 gauge. "First I call to the center CHAOS Brute, to the left I call CHAOS Azrial with 2 gauge, and to the right i call CHAOS Osiris!" then the three cards flow to the stage and Brute landed on the center, Osiris landed on the right and the third monster has a helmet on that has purple glasses on his helmet but one green one on the front, has scythes for hands and feet, has feather wings with metal back arms and it's wearing armor.

"I have arrived sir!" Brute said as he saluted his general.

"I return, here's my ability." Osiris hefts his large arms as a Chris's guage and hand increases by one to have a total of 3 cards in hand and 2 cards in gauge.

"I will cut through anything for my general! Azrial said moving his scythe hands.

"I cast, One Who Comes From Havoc, i pay 1 gauge and draw 2 more cards." The Chaos fighter said and pays 1 gauge to increase his hands size back to 4. "Now brute, free Kalvados!"

"As you wish!" he charge at Kalvados and slashes the monster into two.

"One more Christian!" Kalvados shouts as he is revived with soulguard.

"Azrial, fly and slash Kalvados free!"

"Yes sir!" he spins his blades and charge at the blue crystal dragon as he slides it to pieces.

"Please save Ahlynn!" The prism dragon shouts his final words before his destruction.

" _Pathetic."_ The distorted voice of Ashlynn said. _"When Kalvdos is destroyed I get to gain 1 gauge."_

"That's not Ashlynn talking." Chris said to his allies. "Now osiris, do your best and knockout Ashlynn!"

"As your will!" he charge at the possessed Ashlynn and slam his fists at her.

" _That tickles."_ The possessed princess grins without fear as her life becomes 9.

 **END OF MOVE!**

Chris grunts as he believes this battle will drag on. "This is Star Dragon Worlds Prism Dragons." he said as he watches Ashlynn drawing. "This is going to be difficult. I have to keep my guard up."

-0-0-0-0-

Beat open his eyes and look around to see he is the dark arena, this makes him smile. "Alright i get to be part of the 100 Demons Arc!"

Tenbu looks at Beat with a curious look. "What do you mean Beat?"

"Back in my world i saw you fighting inside one of these arenas, and i get to be fighting in here with you now, AH HA! This is going to be awesome!" Beat shouted happily as tenbu crack a little smile. Then Humphry is at the other end with a strange large black pumpkin robot behind him.

Then another U.F.O appeared and pops out Blondie. "Warp successful! Blondie locks here giving you a live scoop for the day of buddyfight! This fight is going to be feachered my knight in thundering armor Beat tanaka and humphry with a buddy that is not Card Burn. Alright fighters luminize your decks!"

"Clashing though the skies and into the earth! Shatter the barriers and reach out to the worlds! Lumanize!" he then punch the sky and then punch the ground then grab the coregadget with his right arm and he right hooks seven cards. "OMNI THUNDER KNIGHTS!"

" _Forgotten tales that are neglected from the world, witness there blackest stories of old! Luminaze!_ " then he lumanized his coregadget and a tablet appeared into his hand then he swiped his hand to make six cards. _"Dark chapter of hero!"_

"BUDDY~FIGHT!"

"Time to Raise the Flag"

"The Thunder Emperor's Fang! Regardless of worlds i can use all Thunder Empire monsters, my hand starts with seven cards, my life at 11 and my gauge at 1." beat said with his arms crossed.

Humphry then raised a hero world flag but it covered in darkness as the possessed prince who is adjusting his glasses. _"I fight for hero world."_

"Beat will have the first move, go get him Beat!"

"Charge and draw!" he uppercuts a card to the gauge and jabs another card. "I equip," then the card turn to static and engalves his left arm, as it dissipates it shows a black dragon themed forearm with gold lining and has blue eyes on the back hand, it has spikes on the knuckles as it sparkles more static. "Dragon Fangs Fist, Batzz Fang!"

"Whoa, we saw him using Dragpunch but this one we haven't seen before, i wonder what this item dose!?" Blondie said with excitement.

"IKUZZZZZZZZZZZZ~ZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Beat then charge at the possessed prince and delivered a heavy left punch that make humphry hit the leg of the robot putting his life down to 8.

 **END OF MOVE!**

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff, your move dude." Beat said as he jumps back to his spot crossing his arms.

Humphry slumps up, as if he did not feel anything and grins widely. _"Good."_ he draw his seventh card. _"Draw, Charge and Draw."_ he examines his hand and smiles. _"I buddy call, Rouge Robot of the Black City, the Pumpkinator! Ride!"_

His life becomes 9 and the large black robot walks to the center as two cards went into its soul but went back to 7, then humphry jumps in as the robot lights up. **"Link up complete, ready for destruction."**

"Tokuscope! engage!" Blondie reaches out for a scanner gun and aims at the new monster. "Rouge Robot of the Black City, Pumpkinator, size 3, power 8000, defense 8000, critical 3, and it has soulguard, ride and an unknown effect?"

"Oh yes, a new challenge! I wonder how strong it can make a punch?" the thunder fighter said with a confident smile and it raise his arms up in a boxing style.

Blondie sighs in delights seeing his smile as more hearts dance around her head. "Look at that smile, it's so wonderful. It's just right."

" _I activate pumpkinaters effect."_ he then calls to the right and left two monsters, on the right is a large red and white robot that is large, on the left miz of a robot and a dragon that has large guns on his shoulders and arms. _"Unmovable steel mech, Ganzallar to the right and Metal Dragoner Gear Drake._

"UNBELIEVABLE! Humphrey has just called two size 2 monsters on the left and right, is that some sort of rule?!" Blondie said with shock and awe.

" _Of course you simpleton,"_ Humphry that sounded emotionless that is in the black pumpkin robot. _"it's my buddies effect, when he enters the field I can pay one gauge and call up to two monsters from my hand with no cost and there size is dropped to 0."_

"Okay, where have I heard that before, oh yeah, Geargod but with a new crazy ability." Beat said as he is ready for any attack.

" _We'll see about that, Ganzallar, attack the fighter."_

"F-forgive me!" he shouts in anguish as he is forced to charge at Beat and slam a punch makin his life at 9.

" _Gear Drake, blast that worm to nothing."_

"I-I'm sorry, forgive this monster!" the metal dragon said as he aims his guns at Beat and fires at him making his life at 6.

"It's alright you two, a fighter robbed of its vowishion to do someone else's dirty work to fight, i will take him down."

" _I like to see you try, pumpkinator, attack the fighter."_

" **Affirmative."** he pull back his fist and slam it at him making his life at 3.

 **END OF MOVE!**

Beat felt those attacks that humphry unleashed at him, he felt attacks like this on his last fight but this, this makes him really excited. "Oh ho ho ho. This is the most intense fight i've ever been apart of! Now it's my turn to make you feel the exact amount of your power you've given me."

-0-0-0-0-

The red knight is still riding on his chess knight steed while the Daughter of the Queen of Hearts hammers her fists upon the armored back of her kidnapper.

"I demand you unhand me! Or it's off with you head!" lizzie demanded while trying to get herself free.

" _My master demands to bring you to Wonderland,"_ He said in a distorted voice, _"And he will use this power to his… liking… to rule the realms."_

Then coming from out of nowhere the red knight was cut off by a large phantom skeleton like phantom. He was about to make another turn before an unknown warrior leaps over the captor and grabs the Daughter of the Queen of Hearts rolls on his back and lands on his feet with grace. Lizzie held on to savior as she was unharmed nor scathed.

"Dar-." Lizzie was about to speak but a finger is raised to cut her off.

"It's the white knight fair lady of Red." The dubbed White Knight announced himself as a large sword is strapped to his back.

" _Hand her to me and I might spare your worthless life!"_ the red knight demanded to the new knight.

"Nay Red Knight." The saving knight allows Lizzie to stand on her feet, drawing his large sword. "Surrender now, or I will smite what evil you are being possessed by force." He said as he already noticed the dark aura radiating from the red armor.

" _I shall not! I challenge you to a buddyfight dual you nave! If i win, the maiden shall come with me!"_

"I accept your challenge, draw your sword and coregadget and we shall face in battle!"

" _Very well, DARKEST NIGHT AND BLACKEST DAY, MAY A STAGE OPEN TO THE DARK CHAPTER OF DARK KATANA!"_ He shouted while raising his coregadget as they and lizzie is engulfed and gallows snecked in, the white and red knights are apart from each other, then popping from out of nowhere is a short monster that has a frankenstein look but dressed properly with stitches, has gray skin and has a heart on his left suit, has little hair and he is holding a mirrorpad in front of him.

"ZOM-B! Hello everyone! It is i, zom-b from dungeon world!" the now dubbed zom-b said with a thumbs up.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Achoo!" Christian sneezes before Ashlynn would begin her turn.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Beat was about take his turn but feels a chill running down his spine. "Brrr, what is this feeling I haven't felt in a long time?"

-0-0-0-0-

"Both reporters are busy for the moment zom-b, but no fear! I will take over from here in the dark dome!" the reanimated monster said as he runs clear from the fighting ring and went to somewhere high. "Now let's get started, today we're having a double knight fight! With the white and red knight, but of course i won't be excited. Now let's Luminize alrighty!"

"In the honor of the knights way, I will save anyone no matter what! Luminise!" he then make the gem on his right arm glow and swiping six cards. "Sage of swords!"

" _Forgotten tales that are neglected from the world, witness there blackest stories of old! Luminaze!"_ he then tap on the top of his stead piece luminizing six cards. _"Dark chapter of katana!"_

"Buddy~fight! Zom-b!"

"Time to raise the flag!

The white knight raise his legend world flag. "I fight for legend world!"

The red knight then raise a flag that has bamboo shoots making a square that the inside has a shengoku mask with two katanas behind it feachered red paint on it. _"I fight for katana world!"_

"The White Knight has the first move zom-b!" The undead announcer raises his flag for the Knight of good.

"I charge and draw." The White Knight said as the card flew out of his hand and the gem materializes a new card. "I equip with Fabricated Sword of the King, Unsign Iron Sword Replica." he stated as a large sword which resembles a wing is called in the White Knight's left hand. "Than I buddy equip the Demonic Descent Sword of the King, Laevateinn!" He shouts as the sword morphs and changes to have a larger edge and 2 gauge is paid as his like is at 11.

"Ok master!" The sword spoke as she kept Darling's secret and refers to her buddy, the White Knight.

"That is impossible zom-b." Zom-B stated. "No fighter can equip with two or more items Zom-B."

" _You dare sully the Honor of Knights!"_ The possessed red knight stated. _"This is suppose to be a fight of honor! And yet you cheat!"_

"I have not, this is Laevateinn's ability." He raises his buddy item. "This sword is created by the honorable general of Chaos, as this sword has a dream, a dream to have all swords fabricated by the untouched legends." he explains his weapons abilities. "Laevateinn is a unique sword in which I can equip any number of items, so long as I have no monsters on my field and it cannot be destroyed."

"EH?! EQUIP WITH ANY NUMBER OF ITEMS!" Zom-B freaks out as a cat pops out of his stitch head.

"NYA, NYA NYA!" The cat wore a knight's armor, holding a sign which says _Infinity!?._

"And it is still my turn." The White Knight then summons a white horse chest piece and hops on. "Have at thee!" the steed snorts with glee and eager, charging forward and slashes with Laevateinn to deal 2 damage making his life at 8. "I end my turn."

 **END OF MOVE!**

The Red Knight growls as he felt the sword struck his chest. _"Draw, Charge and Draw."_ he shouts as he now has a total of seven cards and 3 gauge. _"I equip with Water Slashing Sword, Murasame."_ He said as a stream of water appears to reveal a sheathed decorated Katana. _"Next I call to the left Disperser of Conflagration, Shiromizuchi, then to right i call Aftermath, Gagaku."_

Then a anthropomorphic crocodile appeared from the right and a ghost with a drum on his chest appeared from the left.

"Right off the bat he called two monsters while the white knight has none zom-b" Zom-B said with a shrugging gesture. "The White Knight is doomed."

"It's too early for losing faith!" Lizzie barks as Gallows returns to his Buddy as he held a mallet who is eager to smash the undead monster of Dungeon World.

"Come at me then, nave." the white knight said with a "come here" gesture.

" _You shall be vanquish! Shiromizuchi attack that peasant!"_ the red knight shouted pointing his katana at the white knight.

"This is not my doing!" Shiromizuchi cries out and attack the White Knight.

"I know that it's not your doing honest warrior."The white knight and raises a card. "I cast, Bloody Holy Grail." He Golden Cup appears filled with red liquid and stops the Shiromizuchi. "I nullify the attack, and if I am equipped with a hero card, I return an Item to my hand." he stated as a card from the drop zone reveals a blue curved sword and returns to his hand.

" _Grr, gagaku silence that impostor of a knight!"_

The humanoid alligator raises his skeletal snake weapon. _"_ I'm sorry!"

The White Knight did not move and allows the attack through. "Apology accepted." he said with unmoving voice filled with confidence.

" _I'm not sorry for this!"_ The Red Knight leaps in the air with Murasame drawn with a blue blade.

"I cast, Holy Grail!" The White Knight stated and defends himself with pure golden cup.

The Red Knight growls in frustration as he returns to his station. _" Water Slashing Sword, Murasame is destroyed at the end of the turn. And both of my skull warriors are destroyed are sent to dropzone."_

The sword and the two monsters are destroyed leaving his field.

 **END OF MOVE**

"It is my turn, draw, charge and draw!" the White Knight said drawing 3 cards and has 2 gauge. "I cast, Fable of the Sword Sage, by discarding a Hero item and draw two new cards." he said and now has a total of 4 cards in hand and his life paid to 9.

" _My master, I must tell you of my most powerful ability."_ the sword glowed/said to the white knight gaining his attention.

"What is it my friend?"

" _I have the ability that can help you win this fight, but do you trust me?"_

"Yes I have." The White Knight nods. "We are Buddies after all."

" _Just call my name and say overkill."_

"This is not going to surprise me." Zom-B said with a blank voice.

"Very well my buddy, **DEMONIC DECENT SWORD OF THE KING!** " he slam his hand as a rock solo is heard as paint is marked in the air. " **LAEVATEINN!** "His hand swipes left as the paint travels the air. "Over-" he swips his hand left and up as the words are written "Kill!" " **OVERKILL!** "

"OVERKILL?!" the zombie announcer said as his eyes pop out and the cat pop out of his head raising a flag that saids _overkill_. "THAT SHOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE?! ZOM-B?!"

" _O-Over...kill?"_ The Red Knight's eyes widened under his helmet

" _Yes,"_ Laevateinn said as the white knight and her glow white and purple. _"Sword skill revelation! Pay one gauge and discard one hand card and check the top five cards on your deck and equip up to three without paying their equip cost."_

"I see," The white knight's gem reveals five cards. "Excellent." He said as 3 cards are picked and the rest are soon to be discarded to the drop zone. "I equip Fabricated Sword of the King, Eckesachs Replica, Fabricated Sword of the King, Gramr Replica, Fabricated Sword of the King, Zulfiqar Replica." He said as a large red sword, a green extremely edged sword and a curved black sword with red writing as they landed on the area, now currently having five swords in total. "The weapons copied by the legendary swords in which they shall remain untouched." The White Knight raises his sword at the Red Knight. "This is the power, of the Swordsman who fights with his own hands!"

-0-0-0-0-

" _Draw, Charge and Draw."_ Ashlynn now has 6 cards in hand and 4 gauge. _"I Buddycall to the center, Crimzon Darkest Gem, Corrupted Garnet Dragon!"_ then the blood red dragon jumped into the center as it roared making waves, Ashlynn screams in pain as her life is dropped to 7 but is regained to 8.

"Ashlynn!" Hunter cries to see his gir-FRIEND! Friend. "Let me go!"

"Just trust him, he will save her, for as long as i can remember he won't rest until he is done." Kid Ibuki said struggling to keep Hunter from doing something rash.

"I better check the dets of this monster with my takoscoop!" Paruko pull out another pink scanner gun and aim at the dragon. "Crimzon Darkest Gem, Corrupted Garnet Dragon, size 3, power 6000, defence 8000, a critical of 3, it has the soulguard ability and an unknown effect, i wonder what this fight is going to turn up!"

"The hex happened!" Chris calls out as Ashlynn pants.

The possessed princess laughs and her head raised. _"Calling a Dark Tale Monster means to deal damage instead of paying life like other monsters,"_ she said without any remorse.

""Dark tale?"" both Paruko and Hunter said out of curiosity of now knowing of that archetype.

Chris grunts and cracks his neck. "I don't care what Archetype or world is from, I won't lose, and I'll save Ashlynn!"

" _Famous last words."_ the possessed princess said and picks up two cards. _"I call to the left, White Crystal Dragon, Rizzling!"_

"She's in pain!" Rizzling cries in anguish. "Hurry and win this!"

" _I cast enhancement,"_ Ashlynn said as her gauge is increased to 2 and draws a new card to 5 cards in her hand. _"When Razzling is called, I get to draw 1 card."_ She said as a new card is drawn to her hand. _"And I equip with Crystal Spike."_ The glass slippers she wears are replaced to soccer sport themed pumps. _"Now your ending is near. Garnet, attack Brute!"_

" _With pleasure."_ The dragon roars and exhales a blood red laser beam and destroys the humanoid god monster.

"I'm sorry!" Brute was then destroyed.

"Brute!" Chris cries out to his now destroyed monster, but sees the corrupted Prism Dragon looming over him. "That thing has penetrate?!"

" _Disappear you mortal scum!"_ Garnet Dragon crushes the human under his claw as his life is dropped to 5. The pain… the pain is real, he grunts as he look up. And sees Rizzling coming at him.

" _Rizzling, attack the fighter!"_

"I won't forgive you for this!"

"I cast!" Chris raises his hand as purple gears and sprockets form and create a wall. "Chaos Wall, Havoc Barrier!" his armored gauntlet increases his gauge by one to have a total of 2.

 **END OF MOVE**

The Chaos Fighter pants and drops to his knees, his body is aching, there are no wounds, but he can feel himself feeling the pain all over him. Chris grunts as he struggles himself up to his feat.

" _ **...Are you alright...Christian?..."**_ Geargod said while holding his buddy still.

"I'll be fine Geargod," the tired out Chaos fighter said as he stands straight. "Let's win this thing. Draw, charge and draw!" he draw and charge with all his might as he now has five cards in his hand. "The time is now! I Buddycall to the Center! Ruler of Havoc, Geargod VII!" he roars as the tiny gear monster flies to the center.

" _ **...Unlocking Safety Protocol!..."**_ Geargod grew to his full colossal size as his gears spun in pure power.

"And thanks to the Buddygift, he regains 1 life point!" Paruko announces as Chris's life point is now currently 6.

"Next, I cast Chaotic Pain and pay 1 life and gain 3 gauge." he said as he now has 5 gauge in total and wince as his life is dropped to 5. "Entering the attack phase, I call Chaos Hadeath!" he said as a large humanoid warrior from legend world appears before them with his right side mechanical with a claw like blade for a hand as his left is normal and carries a broad sword in hand. "Normally he would cost 5 gauge but with Geargod's effect, I can call a monster from my hand without paying a cost." He points at Garnet. "I'm going to destroy you and break Ashlynn's curse, this I SWEAR! Geargod!"

" _ **...Yes...Christian…"**_ Geagods giant hands crushes and destroyed Garnet..

" _Revive with soulguard."_ the possessed princess said as Garnet is back and mad. _"And i activate crystal spikes effect."_ she said as she swipe her leg making an energy projectile hitting Chris making his life go to 5.

Chris grunted at the pain. "Oh right, that item can deal damage to me when i destroy a prism dragon and it still stays on the field, but i won't give up! Azrial, spin and slash Garnet!"

"Chop chop chop!" as Azrial spins his body and charge at Garnet.

" _I cast, rush upper."_ then robotic dogs making a circle has block his attack.

"Not done yet, Hadeath follow up!"

" _I cast, radiant shell!"_ she shouted after paying 1 gauge who now currently has 2 gauge, she nullifies the attack and lightning had shot out and struck Chris once more to deal 1 effect damage making it 4 life.

Chris is breathing hard getting her breath. "I'm not done yet, double attack!"

He charge at Garnet again slashing her to two, but she revives with soulguard and Chris take 1 point of effect damage again making it 3 due to the effects of Crystal Spike.

" _Face it, accept your defeat, after this turn I will win!"_ Ashlynn boosted her words, claiming her victory.

-0-0-0-0-

Beat is now having the time of his life, back into the corner with only 3 life left. "This is great, but I will not fail, NOR I WILL LOSE! DRAW!" he jab the card making it 7 cards and roundhouse kick the other card. "CHARGE AND DRAW!" he jabs another card seeing that this is the card will set it up. "I cast nice thunder!" two cards are added to his hand 9 cards. "Now the stage has been set, by paying 2 i call to the right, FIFTH OMNI DRAGON LORD TENBU!"

Then appearing to the right tenbu appearing in full large size, forming inte the largest dragon known to Ever After History. This dragon is not like the European kind, but a serpent type of dragon as parts of his body is well armored. "I have arrived Beat, now." His eyes traced to the Pumpkinator. "BEGONE!" He lets out a mighty roar which follows a massive have of intense heat, destroying the monsters in Humphreys field.

" _Elogical! Elogical! Effect not in data banks."_ Humphrey said in some sort of robot talk.

"Oh it's logical alright." Beat smiled.

"When i'm called to the field I'm aloud to destroy all the monsters on your field." Tenbu huffs up a cloud of smoke away from Blondie's direction. "You have a long way to go before you can match to my level."

" _Grr, pumpkinator withstand further attacks!"_ The Son of Humpty Dumpty orders pumpkinator as his life is now at 7.

"Not done yet, i call to the left, my little friend Lighting Star, Thunder Procyon" then Procyon appeared on the left. "Now to get more tricky i call to the center," he let the card fly to the center and a little robotic dragon with a school uniform and a yellow bandana on his shoulder. "Apprentice Underling, Robo Mecha Shin."

"Beep boop."

"Now that i have three thunder emperor cards in my field the lightning puppy here gains 2 critical, this will be your end," Beat smiled feeling more confident then before. "But first i cast A Distinguished Replenisher." his guadge is now at 4 and has 4 life. "Then i set thunder emperor's formation."

"WHAT IN THE HEX?! Beat is going for a suicide mission that has his center occupied!" Blondie shouted in worry for the thunder fighter.

"Now tenbu like attack with shin the center!"

"I'll be glad too!" he then make a large ball of fire that looks like a sun. "HOWLING FIRE!"

Then it hit the robot dealing humphry 3 damage making it 4 life.

"Now i cast thunder X flash, sorry about this little guy."

"Beep boop bop"

" _That does that do?"_ the possessed prince said with pride in his voice. _"A spell that weakens your monster?"_

"The complete opposite, i can choose a thunder emperor monster on my field and destroy it with a card on your field." Then the pumpkinator and Shin got destroyed, leaving with humphry and an open field on beat's place. "Well what do you know a center wide open, puppy, attack!

He charge at son of humpty dumpty dealing 1 damage making it 2. "ruff!"

"Of course the effect is neutralized when there is just two thunder emperor cards but, my fist has the awesome ability, when i have two or more different world thunder emperor cards in my dropzone, this baby gains 3000 power, if four or more it gains penetrate and double attack." he then charge at the fighter. "THIS IS YOUR END!"

" _I cast, i see though your moves!"_ then humphry dogged his attack.

"Not so fast, i have four world cards in my dropzone, so double attack!"

" _I cast i see though your moves!"_

"Incredible, humphry has just dogged his attacks but Beat is not finished yet!" blondie said in total excitement to see what Beat is going to do next.

-0-0-0-0-

The White Knight rides his chest piece steed with the five swords floating around him, advancing forward with Laevateinn in hand. "Have at me, Laevateinn!" he strikes with his buddy item, dealing 2 more damage and dropping the Red Knights life points to 6. "Eckesachs!" he grabs the second red sword and deals an additional damage of 1. "Double Attack!" the attacks did not let up as the Red Knight was thrown back from another attack as his life is now dropped to 4. "I still have 3 swords, surrender and allow me to smite the evil or I must do so by force."

"Never!" The possessed red knight barks, making the hero of this battle sigh.

"Very well." He then pull out Gramer and charge at the red knight. "Gramr!"

" _I cast Art of Body Replacement."_ He dubs as he as the sword is dropped upon him, but soon disappears and now there are three of them.

The White Knight showed no emotion but steadies himself as he picks up the curved red sword. "I gain 1 life thanks to Gramr's effect when it attacks. Zulfiqar!"

" _I cast, Art of Body Replacement." _The attacked was dodged once more.

The white knight picks up the large winged sword. "Unsigned!" he shouts and deals 1 damage.

 **END OF MOVE**

"Impressive for the Overkill effect by the sword Laevateinn, however, it may not be enough zom-b" Zom-b sighs as the anticlimatic phase begins as Lizzie Hearts fumes and gallows polishing his mallet.

 **YOUR MOVE**

The Red knight did not let up as he now only has 3 life remaining. _"That's quite impressive."_ The possessed Knight cracks his neck. _"But it's my turn now. Draw, charge and draw."_ he then draws a total of three cards in hand and a total of 4 gauge. _"Now at last, i buddycall, haunting singing skeleton, Gashadokuro!"_ Then a large skeleton appeared behind the red knight and start to crawl over to the center and his life is at 4 thanks to the buddygift.

"Z-Z-Z-Zom-B! What the hex is that giant monster?!" Zom-b said in total shock.

" _I am haunting singing skeleton, Gashadokuro, my size is 3, my power is 6000, defence 5000 and a critical of 3, now let the skull warrior rise!"_ the giant skeleton arises himself and crushes his fist to the ground, then a monster appeared from the left, it's a man that is wearing a rob, a mask that is covering his left eye, and has a long tongue.

"W-why am I called here!" The long tongue man known as Premature Passing, Bibikawaza screams as he is restrained in black energy chains.

"Hm," the white knight stands his ground as he dismounts his chest piece horse. "You dare force this Innocent knight and his monsters to do your bidding you cretin!" He shouted to the monster while pointed levatienn at him.

" _Oh you haven't seen anything yet, after I win, my master will be one step forward in his conquest!"_ He then raise his hand up at the white knight and was about to crush him. _"THIS PLACE WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!"_

"Z-Z-Z-ZOM-B! The white knight is not doing anything?! Does he want to win?!" the undead announcer shouted.

"Have some faith!" Lizzie barks out again as Gallows smacks the zombie with his mallet.

The white knight then pulls out another card. "I cast, bloody holy grail!" he blocked the giant skeletons hand and added one hero item into his hand.

" _I'm not finished with you yet! Bibikawaza, destroy him!"_

"My-my tongue is not my own!" his tongue moved at the protagonist knight, but the attack was blocked when the Knight Held the Insigned sword.

"It is fine captured monster." The White Knight spoke as he traces his free hand across the edge of the sword. "Unlike most swords, this unique blade has a defense of 4000, your attack cannot phase through me so easily."

"Just take this guy down!" Bibikawaza said to the white knight.

 **END OF MOVE**

"Oh how is the White Knight going to deal with this?" Zom-B said as if her confidence is completely gone. "All he has are those swords and barrely did a number, and the Red Knight has four cards in hand possible filled with defense cards."

Lizzie turns to the White Knight with a shaking fist. "Off with the kidnappers head!"

The white knight holds Laevateinn up "It'll shall be done!" he shouts as the gem glows on his wrist. "Draw! Charge and Draw!" he shouts as he now has a total of 4 cards in hand. "I cast, Heroic Tale."

"That spell increases his gauge up by 4 Zom-b." Zom-B said not impressed at all as the White Knight's gauge is now currently 6. "How is that going to make any difference?"

"Because in my hand, I am going to lay the final assault!" he said and pulled all three cards in his hand to reveal them to be items. "Laevateinn's ability costs items to be 1 additional gauge, but all of them are currently 1." He said as 3 gauge is paid for the three items. "Two Fabricated Sword of the King, Armas Replica and Caladbolg Replica!" he stated as two blue curved swords and a rapier appears before him.

"E-EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" Zom-B's reaction could not be more stunned. "More swords!?"

Then the cat in his head pop out holding many wooden sword. "NYA NYA!"

" _T-that many!?"_

"Indeed." The White Knight said and raises one of the Armas swords. "The swords you see is not the quantity of the cards, but the quality made by my burden!" The White Chest Piece Horse complies and stands aside, this is his battle now. "Prepare for your great purge from darkness!" he charges forward with Laevatienn in hand.

" _I cast, Art of Body Replacement!"_ The corrupted Knight has replicated his so called Buddy monster.

"I have more!" The White Knight pulls out the large green sword and the the rapier. "Gramr and and Caladbolg!"

" _Art of Body Replacement!"_

"Five more!" The protagonist knight pressed on the attack. "Eckesachs and Arma!" he crosses his swords together.

" _I cast, sword skill, bare hand intercept!"_ then the giant skeleton grabs the two swords stopping the attack. _"I nullify your sword attack and I draw a card."_ then he draw one card form his stead.

"Eckesachs, double attack with the second Arma!" The White Knight grabs the second blue curved sword and attacks once more.

" _I can guard this!"_ the skeleton is now slashed up but was soon cut down. _"What was I thinking!?"_

"Your darkness will be vanquished!" then he pulled all three of his remaining swords and charge at him. "Now Zulfiar, unsigned iron sword, finish him!"

" _Curse you!"_ he shouted in rage as the white knight finished his life off and his flag is destroyed.

 **GAME OVER, WINNER, THE WHITE KNIGHT!**

"The deed is done."

In such as the red knight lays on the ground, a card flew away as the fallen warrior disappears and returns to who knows where. The White Knight looks at his own sword, impressed as the disguised knight is the platninum haired princess. "Nice work Laevateinn."

 _"It was nothing my lady."_ The sword said with gratefulness.

Lizzie and gallows walks up to the White Knight as they see him take off the helmet to reveal Darling's head herself. "That was incredible." the daughter of the red queen said with gallows nodding. "Think we can battle later."

"Sur-." She was about to say something until Laevateinn's Chaos symbol eye flashes.

 _"My lady, there's trouble at the school! We must return immediately."_

-0-0-0-0-

"FINAL PHASE! DIRECTIVE CODE: FORCED REBOOT!" Chris roars out as he pays 4 gauge for the horizontal card. All his monster who had attacked risen up, their eyes glowed red and let out a tremendous roar.

"W-W-W-W-What?! What is that card and why is his monsters rising again?!" Paruko shouted getting excited.

"This card allows me to stand all Chaos Cards on the field and I gain an additional Attack Phase!"

" _WHAT DID YOU SAY?! ANOTHER ATTACK PHASE?!"_ Garnet flinches back as it was looked down by the colossal gear monster.

"You are not hearing anything wrong, now, let this be your end!" Chris roars out, "Geargod! Clear a path!"

" _ **...YES CHRISTIAN!...GARNET!...DELETE!..."**_ he shouted and fire a laser through his eye destroying garnet.

This cause the human fighter of havoc to smile and a light chuckle is formed as Kid Ibuki took notice with slight worry. "What the?"

Then Chris's eyes turn red and his gear arm is spinning and lightning is dancing around his arm. "Azrial, attack!" he stated as the attack of the bladed angel like monster slashes Ashlynn to make her life points drop to 6. "Osiris… attack!" his grin grew even more sinister as the mummy's large arms deal 1 damage to 5 remaining life points.

"Chris is attack with full force, but it seems he's doing it like a slow and painful way?" Paruko looks confused and at the same time conflicted happiness he is winning.

"Hadeath," Chris eyes returned back to normal and his grin shortens to his original state and points at the possessed princess is getting more annoyed. "Free Ashlynn from her prison!"

"Yes, my lord!" The cybernetic warrior walks up to Ashlynn and raises his sword.

Ashlynn could only smile and looks at the Chaos Fighter. _"You can't hide who you are,"_ she says her final words. _"This fight was to test you, as you are… Wisdom!"_ the final blow was struck and ashlynn fell to the ground unconscious as the flag is destroyed.

 **WINNER: CHRISTIAN DAVIS!**

Chris pants as he finally won… but his cringes to the ground and clutches his heart… now on the ground unconscious.

" _ **...CHRISTIAN!..."**_

-0-0-0-0-

"FINAL PHASE!" Beat held up a horizontal card and the right side of his body is now armored up and a humongous sword appeared next to him. "Meet my other impact! I have currently 4 different world cards in my dropzone and you have 4 life." then he grabs the sword with his coregadget hands and lifts the sword up to the sky. "MEET **TURBULENT THUNDER SWORD, RUPTURE X TEMPEST SLASH!"** Beat roars as the sword is now empowered by the different worlds, charging at the possessed prince and cut the rest of his life points down to 0.

 **WINNER! BEAT TANAKA!**

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beat roared from the top of his lungs making the room shake.

Blondie roars with excitement and joy. "There you have it folks! Beat has defeated whatever power possessed our resident student Humphr- huh?" She looks at the sky and sees the giant colossal gear monster flying towards them. "Geargod?" she looks confused as the buddy of Havoc lands to them with his hands held the unconscious fighter of Chaos.

" _ **...Beat...You Must Help Christian!..."**_

"What is it?" he look at the unconscious Chris and look at his body and see bruises and scratches. "What the?"

Athora follows and lands with Ashlynn helped by hunter and Kid Ibuki. "Ashlynn needs help as well." The monster of Katana World stated as she has no injuries but still unconscious.

Grimoire runs up to his _master_ and takes him up as Raven helps as well. "We need an infirmary, now!"

Beat looks up to Geargod. "Geargod, does the fighter have a dark coregadget? Or is it something else?"

" _ **...A Card…"**_ Geargod had said. _**"...A Monster I Have Never Seen In My Data Banks…"**_

"A card? Wait!" he then runs over to humphrey and examine the body, he turn him over just to see the Pumpkinater card on the floor, he was about to pick it up but it soon flew off to who knows where. "This is 100 demons arc repeating itself, but this is completely new.

-0-0-0-0-

The cloaked figure hid himself in the darkest parts of the forest, reading some kind of book as three cards had appear before him. _"What news did you bring?"_

" _We were defeated my lord, we have failed."_ Said the Katana World Card.

The Pumpkinator card glows as well. _"The fighter was more than I can handle."_

" _But the one who comes from Chaos."_ Garnet had said. _"He's starting to corrode into the darkness."_

" _Hmm, not enough darkness for our little chaos."_ he then look back to the high school. _"Soon the thunder and chaos will join forces, but it won't be enough for the tales of my plan to come to course."_ he said in riddlish again.

-0-0-0-0-

Everyone is at the infirmary with Ashlynn, Humphery and Chris on the beds as they are healing.

Raven is getting more worried about Chris as she sat next to his bed. "What do you think happened to him?" the Daughter of the Evil Queen turns to the Thunder General, but he himself is puzzled with his arms crossed and his expression trying to solve the hardest question in a test paper.

"Hmm, well Chris wins and got knocked out by the amount of pain in that battle he and i were in." Beat explains and looks at Raven and Everyone else. "The theory I was thinking would be a result of a dark coregadget, but Geargod said it was a monster's power." Beat said as he put the pieces together. "So that rules to the second and most ideal purpose of these buddyfights."

"And that is?" Blondie looks at the Thunder Fighter in worry.

"That there's a third key player, the one who might be pulling the strings on Ashlynn and Humphry."

"What do you think we'll do?" blondie said in worry that someone will target her friends or Beat.

"For now, we just need to get stronger, me and Chris will have a chat about this topic later, when he wakes up."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sub: Hello readers, thank you for your patience, as you can see, Artzilla had an idea and I agree, we made Buddy Monsters.

Artzilla: you got that right! The creators from bushiroad have there fun and now it's time to see the fun in there shoes.

Sub: No these cards are never real, we made a new faction called the Dark Tale, what is it, you're going to have to wait and see. Don't sue us, this is entirely fan made.

Artzilla: and some either our minds or in mythological creatures.

Sub: We're artists who see things from anime and games and who are inspired. Now let's describe the Dark Tale Cards we have in this story for them.

Artzilla: the first one is the one that Chris faced in his buddyfight, a Star Dragon World Prism Dragon called, Blood Crimson Gem, Corrupted Garnet Dragon, a size 3 monster that has 6000 attack, 8000 defense and critical of 3. It has soulguard and penetrate, along with the effects to nullify penetrate damage. But the cost is take 2 damage the top two cards of the deck to its soul.

Sub: The second Dark Tale Monster that Beat fought against is from Hero World, Rogue robot of the Black City, Pumpkinator. Wait, isn't this one from the Timmy Turner's Halloween special?

Artzila: yes it is the name though but not the body itself, its a pumpkin robot that is black and purple.

Sub: Right, artists are inspired in what they see, let's continue. It's a size 3 monster with devastating power, in such it has 8000 power and defense with a critical of 3. It can pay 1 gauge to summon up to 2 monsters who are size 2 or less to the field and the kicker is their size drops to zero, you can only activate this ability once per turn. But the cost on each of your turn you must pay 1 life. To Ride this monster you must pay 1 gauge and be dealt with 2 damage. That pumpkin needs a lot of water and soil does it?

Artzilla: yeah, if your a organic one, heh heh, anyway, the last one is when the white knight face the red knight, his name is Hunting Singing Skeleton, Gashadokuro, another size 3 monster that is large enough to cover a stadium.

Sub: Yahooza, talk about having a calcium deficiency, now look at him, all big _boned!_ *badadum*

Artzilla: good one, at least your pun is not looking any _ribs._ *badadum

Sub: Ok you win this round. So what are his abilities?

Artzilla: well i'll tell ya, when he is called to the field he can call a size 0 monster on your dropzone and hs power is 6000, defence 5000 and a critical of 3, let's make sure that his big guy doesn't get anywhere near milk.

Sub: Better lock the fridge, ok, looks like we got everything settle, I think it's your turn to tell the next sneak peek chapter?

Artzilla: yes it is, next time on EAB!

-0-0-0-0-

Beat: you ready for this Chaos boy?

Chris: i wasn't born yesterday Static boy.

Geargod: _**….prepare to lose Beat….**_

Batzz: LIKE YOUR GOING TO WIN!

?: ah ha yiggadi yiggadi!

?: pompoko!

 **Chapter 5, the Thunder Emperor vs the Chaos**

Blondie: WHO WILL WIN THIS SPELLTACULAR BUDDYFIGHT!?

-0-0-0-0-

Artzilla: there we go.

Sub: Until next time! Thank you for the faves and reviews.

Artzilla: see you next chapter! Go go gadget rockets! *makes a jetpack and fly up to the sky*

Sub: Ah well, can't beat'm join em. *pulls out a green lantern ring and puts it on and flies* wait for me!


End file.
